Private Property
by Creppie
Summary: Cuando una persona muere violentamente, su alma no puede descansar en paz. Yoseob secuestrado por el hijo mayor de la familia sufrirá la venganza de un ente torturado ¿Por qué está allí ese chico castaño?  ADV: OOC - LEMON - VIOLENCIA - VIOLACIÓN - TERRO
1. Prólogo

**Private Property**

_Prólogo_

**Creppie**

Escuchen Shock – B2st

El pequeño moreno se revolvía salvajemente entre los brazos del mayor que le arrastraba sin piedad por los pisos blancos de esa extraña casa, miraba a su amigo con el terror impregnado en los ojos.

— ¡Kiki, Ayúdame Por favor ¡Kiki no quiero ir! — Rogó el pequeño aún intentando soltarse, el mayor cansado de su griterío le lanzó un golpe que hizo estallar su labio en gruesas gotas de sangre, sorprendido y asustado por fin el menor se quedó en silencio, fue arrastrado literalmente a un pequeño cuarto que antes había servido de congelador industrial, pero ahora se había convertido en su cuarto de castigos. Cayó como un saco de papas en el suelo y miró suplicante a su captor. — No me dejes aquí, por favor, no hice nada malo — Susurró mirando el semblante colérico del mayor quien le empujó con su pie para poder cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó contra la puerta abrazando sus piernas, el ambiente era frío pero no lo suficiente para provocarle una hipotermia, intentó calmar sus lágrimas, no era bueno llorar estando allí… _Él podía oírlo_… Intentó calmarse pensando en el buen rato que había pasado con su amigo.

…

— _Hola Yoseob, me llamo Kikwang, soy el hermano menor de Hyung, ¿Te sientes bien? — Estaba tirado en la cama del mayor con su cuerpo lleno de marcas tanto de la noche anterior como de los golpes que había recibido por quejarse, su cuerpo no respondía estaba muy débil, apenas enfocó su vista en el menor e hizo un puchero mientras le abrazaba llorando, el moreno se quedó inmóvil algo asustado por el tacto del mayor, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió aunque torpemente. – No llores, no llores — Susurró acariciando su cabello negro por el tinte que había usado el mayor para que no le conocieran. _

_Luego de varios minutos de caricias torpes por parte del hermano menor de su captor, Yoseob dejó de llorar, le miraba avergonzado por el estado de su cuerpo, comparaba su piel marcada con la pálida y lozana del chico frente a él._

— _¿Te duele? — Preguntó el chico tocando uno de sus moretones provocando un siseo en él — Lo siento — Le dijo suave, incluso algo frío._

— _Estoy bien, sólo tengo hambre — Susurró cubriéndose aún más con las sábanas._

— _¿Puedo prepararte algo? — Preguntó entusiasmado, casi como si fuese un niño pequeño. El moreno le miró mordiendo su labio._

— _¿Hyung no se va a enojar? — Preguntó preocupado._

— _¿No quieres jugar conmigo? — El pequeño hizo puchero mientras le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

— _¡No! No llores — Suspiró — Está bien, juguemos — Tomó la camisa de Hyung que yacía en el suelo y se la calzó con unos boxer propios, era lo más vestido que podía estar. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? —_

— _Dieciséis, ¿Y tú? — Le tomó la mano saliendo de allí feliz meciéndolas como si fueran niños pequeños_

— _También tengo dieciséis — Sonrío aunque extrañado por su actitud y se extrañó aún más cuando al entrar al cuarto de Kikwang encontró que estaba decorada como si tuviera menos de diez, el otro notó su mirada e hizo una mueca._

— _Tengo un síndrome, no me gusta que la gente me toque — Le confesó apretando fuerte su mano — No puedo crecer — Le miró a los ojos._

— _Pero… — Miró como tomaba su mano, estaba igual de enfermo que su hermano, ambos estaban completamente locos, pero al menos Kikwang era amable._

— _No lo sé — Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y obligándolo a tomar asiento en el felpudo. — Tengo muchas galletas, ¿Te gustan? — Fue a un pequeño baúl volviendo con varios paquetes de galletas de distinto sabores en sus manos y dos cajas de jugo — Hyung las compró para mí, sabe que me gustan mucho las de chocolate, él no es malo, él te quiere mucho, me lo dijo — Comentó orgulloso, Yoseob asintió apenas tragando las galletas que le había regalado, estaba hambriento, siguió comiendo velozmente soltando pequeñas risitas con su nuevo amigo ante cada juego, pero como dice el dicho "No todo lo que brilla es oro", la puerta se abrió de golpe justo en el momento en el que Kikwang se acercaba para quitar migajas del rostro del otro._

— _¡Kiki! ¡Yoseob! — Ambos se alejaron de golpe ante potente voz, Hyung entró al cuarto vistiendo un overol amarrado a la cintura y una musculosa gris, Kiki le miró asustado y retrocedió alejándose del mayor. — No… Kiki espera, lamento haberte gritado — Susurró el mayor con un tono afable que sólo guardaba para su pequeño hermanito, pero este comenzó a sollozar en la espalda de su putita._

— _Lo… lo siento — Susurró el moreno asustado sintiendo su espalda húmeda, pero fue muy tarde, el hombre frente a él le jaló del brazo gritándole_

— _¡Esto es tu culpa maldita puta! — Gritó molesto arrastrándole._

xxx

Su piel comenzó a sentirse fría, suaves escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo provocando que su aliento se marcase al jadear, estaba apunto de pasar, se encogió más contra la puerta temblando de terror puro, sintió un jadeo, un sonido de algo crepitando, sabía que sonido era, podía entenderlo, cuando te rompen la garganta e intentas hablar sale un sonido de gorgoteo.

— ¡Hyung! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Va a matarme! — Gritaba aterrado el menor girándose y golpeando la puerta con sus puños, estaba histérico, de repente una mano muy fría, que incluso llegó a quemarle le tomó el tobillo con fuerza jalando. — ¡No! ¡No! — Yoseob pataleaba histérico cayendo al suelo y dándose en la cabeza con fuerza logrando que perdiese un poco sus reflejos rápido, fue arrastrado hasta la mitad del cuarto, sentía esas manos frías subiendo por sus muslos de manera libidinosa, se removió salvaje intentando huir, podía ver la puerta a lo lejos, necesitaba llegar a ella, su garganta gritaba pero ya no había sonido que saliera de ella, sólo ese crepitar… Iba a morir, iba a morir. Abrió sus ojos al sentir un peso sobre él, graso error, allí estaban unos ojos negros inyectados en sangre mirándole con locura, el cabello castaño cayéndole por los lados de la cara hasta el rostro del pequeño, su piel tenía un tono azulino, seguía produciendo ese sonido y apoyó sus manos con las uñas rotas y arrancadas en su cuello haciendo presión.

— N…n..— Intentaba sacar la voz pero simplemente no podía, sollozó escuchando la puerta abrirse, gritó histérico pataleando y para cuando el rapero entró al cuarto el pequeño se debatía contra la nada en el medio del cuarto.

— ¿Qué haces? — Murmuró el mayor cerrando la puerta a su espalda, pero el menor seguía removiéndose histérico, tuvo que levantarlo y darle una bofetada — ¡Yoseob! — Le miró ceñudo, ¿Finalmente había enloquecido? Siempre hablaba de un chico en ese cuarto, se río de aquella tontería.

— No me dejes aquí, no me dejes solo por favor — El menor se aferró a su pecho sollozando aterrado, el mayor en esa posición notó unas marcas verdosas de dedos en su cuello, habían aplicado demasiada fuerza para dejar un hematoma así por lo que no había sido él, confundido lo alejó de su cuerpo y levantó su rostro con brusquedad inspeccionando su cuello notando que aquellas marcas ya no estaban, sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia y miró al menor sonriendo malicioso.

— No saldrás de aquí sin tu castigo, mi Yoseobie — Susurró desabotonando su camisa.

**Continuará…**

+ Aquí un nuevo fic, este va dedicado para mi Nishi, que quería algo bien emo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 1_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias:**

Escuchen A Song for a Fool – OST You're Beatiful

Aún podía recordar donde había comenzado todo, como había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

xxx

_Tenía apenas catorce años, asistía a la escuela media como todos los chicos de su edad, tomaba las clases que tomaban sus amigos, pero sólo había un pequeño cambio, le encantaba sentarse a mirar en los recesos como vivían los chicos de la secundaria contigua, una fina reja metálica lo separaba de esos chicos que iban en sus propios carros, como él soñaba asistir cuando tuviera la edad para sacar la licencia. Esto lo distraía, sobretodo un chico a quien nunca le había visto el rostro, siempre lo llevaba oculto tras el casco negro de la motocicleta, era más alto que él, llevaba algunos tatuajes en sus brazos, lo sabía porque siempre vestía musculosas, le llamaba mucho la atención pero más su motocicleta, era negra y ancha, una Harley Davidson le había comentado su padre cuando le mostró un dibujo hecho por él. Él quería una así, masticó la manzana que estaba en su mano distraído._

— _Hola pequeño — Esa voz le hizo sobresaltar y la manzana cayó de sus manos rodando a los pies de exactamente ¡El chico de la motocicleta!, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al verle._

— _H..Hola — Contestó tímido, en ese entonces aún llevaba su cabello rubio, jugó con unos mechones nervioso._

— _Siempre te veo por aquí, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Le preguntó agachándose ya que el niño permanecía sentado en el césped._

— _Catorce… ¿Tú cuantos años tienes? — Miró su manzana ya inservible en el suelo y suspiró._

— _Dieciocho — Sonrío._

— _Quiero tener una motocicleta cuando cumpla dieciséis y pueda sacar licencia de conducir — Comentó el menor inocente poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones, el mayor río afable._

— _Algún día te llevaré a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta para que te vayas acostumbrando ¿Te gustaría? — Le miró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios._

— _¡Suena genial! Por cierto, me llamo Yang Yoseob — Estiró su mano a través de la reja con una tierna sonrsa._

— _Jun Hyung, un gusto — Se inclinó besando el dorso de esta y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó._

_._

_._

— _¡No! No y no Yoseob, no puedes subirte en el carro de un desconocido — Allí estaba su mejor amigo DongWoon regañándole como siempre, suspiró molesto y se cruzó de brazos._

— _Es una motocicleta Dongie — Comentó aunque con una risita intentando escapar de sus labios._

— _Es lo mismo tonto — Le dio un golpecito en la frente molesto y suspiró — Prométeme que no lo harás Yoseob — Susuró abrazándole — No sabes quien es ese chico, no te arriesgues ¿Si? — Suspiró pesado _

— _No lo hago, fue sólo una conversación, ni siquiera sabes si lo veré de nuevo — Yoseob suspiró frustrado y abrazó a su amigo — ¿Vamos por un helado? — Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa._

_._

_._

— _Hola Yoseob —El susodicho se giró de golpe, iba entrando a su casa cuando el escuchó el particular sonido de una motocicleta, pero no le tomó gran importancia, estaba cansado luego de haber asistido a ensayar un baile con sus amigos para la escuela._

— _¿Hyung? — El menor le miró sorprendido. — ¿Cómo supiste? — Intentó articular en lo que el chico se bajaba y dejaba su casco a un lado._

— _Sólo daba una vuelta por el barrio y reconocí tu cabello rubio — Se río suave — ¿No pensaras que vengo siguiéndote? — Le preguntó malicioso, el menor se sonrojó mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza provocando una risa en el rapero. — En realidad sí te seguía, iba pasando por el centro cuando noté que ibas caminando solo a casa, decidí seguirte para que nada te pasara — Le explicó quedando frente a él._

— _Gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte, siempre camino a casa — Se balanceó en sus pies avergonzado _

— _Claro que me preocupo, ¿Qué hago si le pasa algo a mi pequeño motoquero? — Bromeó el mayor y notó las luces apagadas de la casa. Frunció el ceño mirándole — ¿Estás solo? — Yoseob notaba que el mayor estaba consiguiendo demasiada información, negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

— _Papá y mamá se acuestan temprano, ya deben estar dormidos — Le mintió._

— _Bien, pero sólo iba a quedarme fuera vigilando que nada pasara — Sonrío inclinándose y desordenando su cabello — Nos vemos pequeño — Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó a su moto._

— _¡Espera! — Yoseob dudó unos segundos antes de llamarle — Podemos… podemos ver una película en lo que mis papás llegan —Se sonrojó por haberse desenmascarado en su mentira._

— _¿Dónde fueron? — El mayor pareció no notar ese detalle o al menos fingía que no._

— _A cenar, volverán más tarde — El rubio abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó que pasase con el casco en la casa, luego de mostrarle lo fundamental subieron al amplio cuarto del menor, el cual incluso tenía una zona con pequeños sillones desmontables que quedaban frente a un televisor. — ¿Qué película vemos? — _

— _Una porno — Comentó tranquilamente el mayor._

— _¡¿Qué? — Al rubio se le subieron rápidamente los colores al rostro mientras el mayor se reía divertido._

— _Sólo bromeaba, mira tu cara — Le picó las mejillas divertido y luego suspiró intentando calmarse — ¿Qué te parece una de terror? —_

— _No lo sé, esas me asustan mucho — Comentó el rubio sentándose en otro sofá junto al rapero_

— _Esa es la idea bebé — Comentó reído el moreno. — Vamos, prometo protegerte si viene el COCO — sonrío afable a pesar de que bromeaba_

— _Está bien, para que veas que no soy un bebé — Susurró haciendo puchero y poniendo una de fantasmas que tenía, ambos se sentaron, el menor había llevado cosas para comer y refrescos, mientras tanto Hyung había tomado esa oportunidad para pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros del pequeño, le divertía lo inocente que era, era casi un niño, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que mas llamaba su atención, ya estaban en la mitad del Thriller cuando Yoseob sintió un aliento frío en su nuca._

— _**Corre **— Logró escuchar en apenas un susurro, se volteó mirando al mayor._

— _¿Dijiste algo Hyung? — Preguntó algo asustado._

— _No, ¿Todo bien? — Le miró mirándole curioso, su pequeña cuerpo se había apegado a su pecho inconscientemente— Estás sugestionado, es sólo una película pequeño bebe —_

— _Estoy bien y no soy un bebé — Hizo un tierno puchero al tiempo que se acomodaba más cerca del mayor para seguir viendo la película. Luego de un rato algo rasguñó de improviso al menor en el omoplato._

— _¡Ay! — Soltó un gritito de dolor por lo repentino que fue tocando con sus dedos su espalda, cuando los quitó notó un pequeño rastro de sangre. _

— _¿Qué sucedió? — Hyung notó como miraba sus dedos así que se levantó encendiendo la luz volviendo a revisar pero ya no había nada en la mano del pequeño._

— _No lo sé, sentí un rasguño — Comentó el rubio confundido — Había sangre — Susurró extrañado y asustado._

— _Definitivamente no más películas de miedo para ti — Sonrío acariciando su cabello. — Será mejor que duermas —_

_._

_._

_Los meses pasaban y la amistad de ambos era extraña pero verdadera, aunque pasaban mucho tiempo solos no había vuelto a pasar algo como la primera noche. Hoy por primera vez desde que se conocían Yoseob había aceptado subir a su motocicleta y Hyung tenía algo preparado por eso._

— _No tengas miedo, sostente de mi no te dejaré caer — El rapero le estaba dando los últimos detalles antes de dejarlo subir, le ajustó el casco y sintió sus pálidos brazos rodearle la cintura aunque algo alejado, aceleró para provocar que se pegara más a él, soltó una risita al recibir la respuesta que esperaba._

_Yoseob sonrío ante la sensación de adrenalina que recorría su piel cada vez que el viento le golpeaba en la cara, cerró sus ojos disfrutando del paisaje, de lo seguro que se sentía apoyado en la espalda de Hyung y de lo duro que se sentía su sexo bajo la tela del pantalón, se sonrojó al sentir como sus manos habían bajado hasta ese lugar de la anatomía del rapero, iba a quitarlas pero el mayor se lo impidió acelerando derrapando un poco._

**Continuará… **

+ Aquí con nuevo cap.

+ Trataré de hacer los caps más largos una o dos páginas de Word adicionales.

+ Espero sus rr :3

+ Quiero mas lectoras ;w; o me voy a huelga


	3. Capitulo 2

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 2_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC - LEMON**

Escuchen Jar of hearts – Christina Perri

— _Me gustas — Yoseob acaba de cumplir quince años cuando Hyung le confesó que le quería, no había podido procesar esa información de buenas a primera, ambos estaban en el cuarto del rubio, nuevamente sus padres no estaban así que habían decidido acostarse en el felpudo a jugar un juego de lógica que poseía el menor, este al haber ganado una ronda había comenzado a celebrar y el menor no había encontrado mejor manera de callarlo qué besándolo, al verse besado el rubio se quedó inmóvil inmediatamente gritándole, pero el moreno lo había callado con esas simples palabras para volver a besarlo, creía que el menor reaccionaría peor, pero en vez de eso le correspondió inocentemente, casi torpe._

— _Qué dulce son tus besos — Susurró el mayor sonriendo y se acercó más a él para subirlo a sus piernas, pero entre que el menor se resistía y ese incesante zumbido que había comenzado a salir de la televisión se puso en pie molesto — Me iré, para que pienses — Murmuró dejando al rubio solo, este se quedó en el piso triste._

_Al verse solo Yoseob apagó la televisión y se levantó para guardar el juego, pero mientras ordenaba las piezas, el televisión volvió a emitir el zumbido claro signo de que estaba encendido._

— _¿Eh? — Confundido volvió a tomar el mando y lo volvió a apagar caminando al estante para guardar el juego, asustado dio un brinco cuando la TV volvió a encenderse._

— _¿Hyung eres tú? — Preguntó al no ver el control remoto donde lo había dejado, al sólo pronunciar el nombre del mayor la televisión aumentó sus decibeles provocando que el rubio se cubriese los oídos con las manos — ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Hyung! — Volvió a llamarle al ver una silueta al fondo del pasillo, intentó salir del cuarto pero notó que el chico al fondo del pasillo era delgado, muy pequeño para ser el rapero y además llevaba una camisa larga manchada con extraños fluidos además de sangre. — ¿Quién eres? — Susurró aterrado afirmando el pomo de la puerta, el chico comenzó a reír, pero era una risa hueca, rota. Algo viscoso cayó sobre su mano, se giró notando que era sangre, alejó su mano del pomo asqueado, el corazón luchaba por salírsele de la boca, cuando volvió la vista el chico estaba frente a él, apenas podía notar una sonrisa carente de dientes y encías sanguinolentas, soltó un grito aterrado cuando lo vio moverse y cerró la puerta de golpe escuchando un golpe seco en esta como frutillas pasadas cayendo en el tarro de la basura._

— _¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate! — Gritó sintiendo como remecían la puerta, sostuvo el pomo con todas su fuerzas — ¡No me hagas daño! — Seguía gritando fuera de sí._

— _¿Yoseob? ¿Qué súcede? Abre la puerta — Era la voz de Hyung aún así estaba demasiado nervioso, la puerta seguía remeciéndose con fuerza intentó sostenerla — ¡Abre la puerta! — El pequeño rubio sintió un aliento gélido en su nuca paralizándolo de miedo, una mano se deslizó juguetona por su brazo, era de un color azul grisáceo, tenía marcas de golpes._

_— ¡Hyung! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! — Gritó histérico intentando abrir la puerta sin querer mirar atrás, la puerta no cedía, ya sus lágrimas caían copiosas por sus mejillas._

— _¡Yoseob abre! — Gritó el mayor pateando la puerta._

— _¡Hyung! ¡Hyung! — El menor cayó al piso tomado por el ser y rasguñó el piso — ¡Suéltame! — Gritó pataleando, le había dado a algo y el sonido había sido desagradable, sus piernas estaban en el catre de su cama, el cual no se le había hecho tan oscuro como ahora, podía escuchar la respiración bajo esta — ¡Hyung! — Gritó histérico y por fin el mayor al otro lado pudo abrir la puerta, apenas la puerta se abrió la fuerza que lo jalaba desapareció, gateó hasta salir de debajo de su cama y corrió a tropezones a los brazos del mayor temblando de terror apenas respirando._

— _Yoseob, Yoseob ¿Qué pasó? — El mayor tocó sus brazos, estaba congelado, intentó lograr que se calmase pero el menor seguía hiperventilando. — ¡Yoseob calma! — Le gritó sacudiéndolo por fin logrando que el menor le mirase, pero en ese momento se desmayó en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo a tiempo a su pecho y luego le cargó para dejarlo en la cama con suavidad, acarició su cabello rubio y se inclinó besando sus labios. Recordó el haber visto al menor bajo la cama, se agachó para revisar pero encontró toda la habitación vacía, ¿Qué había asustado al rubio de esa manera?, se sentó a su lado mirándole dormir, pero luego optó por descansar a su lado._

_._

_._

— _No me dejes solo — Susurró por enésima vez el menor tomando su mano aterrado, no quería que el castaño le dejase solo de nuevo en su cuarto._

— _Yoseob si tus padres saben que estoy aquí me mataran — Le explicó suavemente acariciando su cabelo._

— _Tengo miedo — Susurró con la voz rota y se arrodilló colgándose a su cuello — Tengo mucho miedo, no me dejes por favor — El mayor no pudo resistirse más, a pesar de que estaba molesto porque el moreno no le correspondía verlo así de frágil lo volvía loco, lo alzó en brazos desde su lado de la cama y lo subió sobre él buscando sus labios lentamente._

— _Siempre te voy a proteger, no importa que pase — Susurró sintiendo como el menor se quedaba quieto como invitándolo a besarlo, sonrío triunfante y buscó sus labios besándole primero lento y suave, para darle confianza, al sentir las manitos pequeñas del menor en su cuello, le apretó la cintura y siguió besándole aunque con más ahínco, buscando encontrar su lengua, jugó con ella, la succionó la mordió, en fin, le enseño cosas que el rubio jamás había intentado ni con su mejor amigo Dongie, con quien había tenido su primer beso,Yoseob jadeó contra su boca en busca de aire y esto lo aprovechó Hyung para jugar ahora con su cuello al tiempo que lo giraba en la cama quedando sobre él._

— _Te gusta… — No le preguntó, no había necesidad, sólo necesitaba oír sus jadeos y suspiros._

— _S..Si pero… no creo…que… — El mayor le acalló con un beso largo y húmedo colando sus manos bajo su camisa, el rubio se arqueó de golpe confundido por las sensaciones que le regalaba su cuerpo, se atrapó acariciando viciosamente la espalda del rapero por donde la musculosa dejaba ver piel, él al notar esto sonrío y se dedicó a desnudarlo de la cintura hacia arriba para deleitarse besando su pecho, sobretodo sus pezones, los cuales mordió y chupó a gusto arrancándole gemidos necesitados al menor._

— _Te quiero Yoseobie — Susurró el mayor con ternura y se quitó su musculosa, quería guiar al menor, como tocarle, como besarle, tomó sus manos guiándolas por su pecho torneado, le besó la frente invitándole a seguir bajando, el rubio se sonrojó en sobremanera pero permitió que sus manos bajasen hasta el broche del pantalón de Hyung, lo quitó torpemente y sus manos temblaron presas de la inocencia que poseía._

— _Yo… yo te… quiero … Hyung — Susurró el menor sonrojado a más no poder, el rapero sonrío y lamió los dedos del pequeño metiendo luego su mano dentro de su pantalón, quería que lo tocase, movió sus caderas contra su mano notando como el menor se ponía nervioso._

— _Tómalo, yo sé que sabes como hacerlo — Le comentó reído y levantó su rostro besándole con pasión, el menor envolvió esa extensión de piel con sus dedos mojados y comenzó a acariciarlo primero en un vaivén lento, el mayor jadeó contra sus labios sonriendo — Muy bien, pequeño — Le felicitó con la voz ronca provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de Yoseob._

_Hyung dejó que lo tocase un poco más antes de terminar de desnudar a ambos, tomó el sexo del menor uniéndolo al suyo y masturbándolos a la vez, jadeó contra la boca del rubio viendo como se convulsionaba de placer, era algo simplemente perfecto, su cabello se pegaba a su frente un poco más oscuro de lo usual a causa del sudor, el rapero posó su mano contra la boca del menor _

— _Lámelos — Ordenó con la voz cargada de deseo, el menor le miró asustado y se revolvió un poco en sus brazos._

— _Yo… no me siento…preparado Hyung — Susurró el menor intentando zafarse, pero el mayor le miró molesto._

— _¿Llegamos aquí para nada? — Murmuró con una voz afilada en su oído._

— _Lo siento, pero tengo miedo — El rubio le miró triste — No te enfades conmigo —_

— _Si no quieres que me enfade contigo, dame lo que quiero — Le dijo serio._

— _No puedo Hyung, me asusta que me duela mucho — Murmuró el menor a punto de llorar._

— _Bien, no me dejas otra alternativa, pero que conste que intenté hacerlas por las buenas — Lo giró bruscamente en la cama, sin ningún reparo, el menor emitió un sonido de sorpresa intentando soltarse._

— _¿Hyung? ¿Hyung que haces? — El menor volvió a revolverse pero lo había acolarrado con su cuerpo y brazos bajo su cuerpo._

— _Respira hondo y quédate quieto o te dolerá más — Murmuró monótono, el rubio comenzó a llorar sin dejar de moverse._

— _No quiero, Hyung déjame por favor — Siguió moviéndose así como estaba y el mayor hastiado apoyó su mano en su espalda aplicando fuerza y tumbándolo en la cama inmóvil, aunque sus caderas seguían erguidas._

— _Te vuelves a mover y te juro que no seré cuidadoso Yoseob — Susurró en su oído con voz brusca, el menor asintió sollozando y abrazó su almohada a su rostro — Te gustará… — El mayor río y se agachó para lamer la espalda del menor hasta sus nalgas, mordió la zona de su espalda baja con lascivia y luego rozó sus dedos en su entrada lento, el menor estaba tenso, sus manos se aferraban a la almohada y cuando un dedo entró en su estrecha entrada soltó un quejido removiéndose._

— _¿No te gusta pequeño? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo Yoseob? — Preguntó manipulador y besó su nuca metiendo otro dedo con dificultad, escuchó un sollozo de dolor escapar de la boca del rubio y sonrío complacido, sus dedos entraban y salían de esa estrecha entrada con más facilidad luego de unos minutos, los movió como tijeras para ensancharlo más. El rubio permanecía con sus mejillas rojas contra la cama, aún le dolía pero comenzaba a sentir una pizca de placer. — Ya casi estas listo para esto — Rozó con su sexo su entrada, la verdad era que Hyung estaba bien dotado y el sentir ese gran miembro sólo logró que el rubio volviese a llorar._

— _No quiero Hyung, déjame por favor… Estoy asustado y me duele — Intentó zafarse nuevamente pero el mayor lo sometía, aún así el rubio no se rindió se retorció como una oruga hasta que encontró una vía de escape, se arrastró cayendo al piso secamente y miró asustado al mayor quien le miraba furibundo. — ¡Déjame! — Le gritó corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el rapero cual animal salvaje brincó de la cama impidiéndole la huída al atraparlo y acorralarlo en la puerta. — ¡No! ¡Basta! — Gritó aterrado el menor escuchando la respiración pesada del mayor en su nuca._

— _Tú te lo buscaste Yoseob — Le dijo molesto el mayor y lo giró de golpe hiriéndole la cadera con el pomo de la puerta — ¿No es cierto? Tú no fuiste un buen chico — Le miró mientras lo cargaba a sus caderas. — Vamos, pídeme perdón por darme tanto problemas — Le ordenó serio._

— _Lo… Lo siento mucho Hyung — Susurró inmediatamente el menor sollozando, entonces mientras era sostenido por el mayor notó que sentado en la cama estaba el chico de la tarde, se revolvió en los brazos del mayor asustado — Hyung, Hyung mira — Le decía temblando al ver que se levantaba mirando en su dirección._

— _Cállate Yoseob, el mayor le besó a la fuerza a pesar de que el pequeño se resistía, y al notarlo cumplió su amenaza, alzó las caderas del pequeño sin siquiera percatarse del chico pálido que yacía de pie tras la pareja, entró en el rubio de golpe desgarrando su virgen entrada, el rubio incluso olvidó al chico delante de él, era un dolor tan intenso como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro, gritó desgarradoramente sintiendo como el mayor se movía contra sus caderas._

— _¡No! ¡No! Duele mucho, ¡Detente! — Gritaba intentando soltarse, el chico tocó el hombro de Hyung dejando un rastro de hielo en él, el rapero se giró de golpe no pudiendo ver nada más que las luces del carro de los padres del menor en la entrada, inmediatamente miró al rubio._

— _No puedes decir nada, ¿Me oíste? — Lo acomodó mejor a sus caderas y siguió embistiendo contra sus caderas escuchando sus gemidos lastimeros y sollozos. — Inventa una excusa, sé convincente — Le amenazó sin dejar de moverse y lastimarle, el cuerpo de Yoseob se estaba llenando de moretones por su brusco trato._

— _¿Hijo, estás dormido? — Un suave golpe sonó contra la puerta donde estaban apoyados ambos, intentó forzar la cerradura pero estaba con pestillo._

— _Es… Estoy reco..stado mamá — Yoseob intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, trataba de no sollozar o quejarse porque el rapero no había parado de moverse, sus piernas se crisparon en sus caderas mordiendo su hombro donde antes le había tocado el chico castaño cuando lo sintió tocar cierto lugar de su anatomía, le dolía, apenas podía disfrutar del placer porque le dolía demasiado._

— _¿Estás bien hijo? Tienes una voz extraña — Su madre volvió a intentar entrar_

— _Estoy bien, discutí con Dongie, déjame solo — Alegó el menor y por fin su madre se marchó a su cuarto que quedaba en el primer piso, el mayor relamió sus labios sonriendo._

— _Excelente mi pequeño, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro — Salió completamente de él para entrar de una sola estocada provocando que Yoseob soltase un gritito de dolor amortiguado por la mano del mayor, este siguió embistiendo en sus caderas cada vez más rápido, no estaba pensando en el placer del menor, sino más bien en el propio, mordió los pezones del menor haciéndole daño con sus dientes._

— _¡Hyung! Me duele — Se quejaba el rubio — Detente por favor, ya no más — Le rogaba el menor intentando ser cariñoso, después de todo su corazón se estaba rompiendo, el había querido al castaño hace quince minutos atrás y ahora sólo sentía asco de si mismo._

— _Ya pasará, que exagerado eres — Bufó llevando su mano al sexo del menor y le masturbó rápido escuchándole por fin gemir — Te voy a enseñar muchas cosas esta noche — Le sonrío con malicia bajándolo de sus caderas y pegándolo de frente a la pared, el rubio sintió su pecho frío a causa de la posición, su rostro estaba aprisionado al muro color crema, una de sus piernas subió forzosamente a enroscarse a la cadera del mayor y este volvió a entrar en él y ahora sí Yoseob no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, lo sentía demasiado profundo, se revolvió sollozando desconsolado, pero el castaño seguía moviéndose_

— _Sabía que iba a gustarte — Sonrío divertido y siguió moviéndose, por la estrechez del menor no tardó en sentir que se corría y apretándolo contra la pared gimió en su oído llenándolo de su esencia y soltándolo._

_Yoseob cayó de rodillas y sintió la esencia del mayor correr por sus piernas, se quedó como estaba llorando herido, no sólo su cuerpo dolía, sino su corazón y su alma. El mayor se agachó cargándolo en brazos pero el rubio se revolvió._

— _Te odio, te odio — Susurró con dolor y el mayor le miró shockeado, sin soltarle lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse en silencio._

_El rubio se encogió bajo las cobijas sollozando sin poder controlarse todo su cuerpo temblaba, Hyung terminó de calzarse sus deportivas y le miró, veía la silueta del menor encogida en la cama, pero además había una segunda silueta, la cama estaba hundida detrás del rubio como si alguien le estuviese abrazando, se río de si mismo por dejarse contagiar de las paranoias del pequeño y salió por la ventana._

**Continuará…**

**+ Quiero mi RR ¬¬ :3**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 2_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC - LEMON**

Escuchen Clenching A Tight Fist – B2st

_._

_Al día siguiente, el rubio fingió estar enfermo y no fue a clases, apenas podía moverse de su cama, su cuello y muñecas estaban llenos de moretones, además no quería toparse con el mayor, su madre le dejó dormir y se marchó al trabajo. Encendió el televisor pero volvió a dormirse a los minutos demasiado cansado, tuvo pesadillas, manos que salían desde su catre y lo arrastraban debajo, intentaba huir pero no hacía más que caer constantemente._

_Despertó gritando y bañado en sudor, allí estaba el sonido inconfundible de la motocicleta del mayor, intentó correr a la ventana para poner el seguro pero apenas se puso en pie el mayor entró por esta con una sonrisa filosa._

— _No fuiste a clases pequeño ¿Enfermo? — Se acercó lento provocado que el rubio diese pasos torpes hacia atrás — ¿Por qué me tienes miedo si anoche decías quererme? — Le preguntó acorralándolo en la cama. — Vas a venir conmigo — Sonrío pero el pequeño gateó por sobre la cama y corrió a la puerta cerrándola por fuera, escuchó el golpe seco del cuerpo del mayor contra esta apenas un segundo después, tomó el teléfono de la casa marcando apresurado._

— _¿Diga? —_

— _Dongie, ven rápido a mi casa por favor — Sollozó el rubio — Tengo mucho miedo —_

— _¿Qué sucedió pequeño? ¿Por qué lloras? — Ya su mejor amigo había tomado sus cosas para salirse de la escuela._

— _Sólo ven rápido — Escuchó un golpe fuerte y el pestillo de su cuarto cedió robándole un grito y corriendo escaleras abajo se encerró en el único lugar seguro que conocía, el ascensor de servicio, apenas cabía, solía jugar allí de niño pasando de un piso a otro, pero ahora era algo vital, quedó en medio del primer y segundo piso para evitar que Hyung le atrapase, pero si sabía que estaba allí sólo debía llamarlo con un botón para tenerlo a su merced._

_Pasaron cinco minutos en los que escuchaba la voz del rapero husmeando por la casa, su corazón latía desbocado, tenía mucho miedo y sus manos sudaban. Fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida, alguien llamó al ascensor y este descendió, comenzó a sollozar de terror imaginando que le haría Hyung al verlo, pero su cara cambió totalmente cuando reconoció a su mejor amigo, de inmediato saltó a sus brazos llorando asustado._

— _Tenemos que salir de aquí DongWoon, tenemos que salir — Le urgía tomando su mano jalándole._

— _Yoseob, Yoseob cálmate, revisé toda la casa, no hay nadie — Acarició su cabello con ternura para que dejase de llorar — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién entró? — Le preguntó sentándose con él en el sofá._

— _Un… un hombre, estaba dentro, tuve mucho miedo — Le mintió abrazándole fuerte._

— _Será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, me quedaré allí contigo ¿Si? — Le sonrío calmándole y se lo llevó con él._

_._

_._

_Llegaron a la casa del chico y Yoseob le pidió la ducha, ya había tomado una en la mañana pero de sólo ver a Hyung había recordado la pesadilla del día anterior._

— _Está bien Yoseobie, buscaré ropa limpia para ti ¿Si? — DongWoon le sonrío y le dejó sólo en el baño, el rubio aprovechó de desnudarse y meterse al agua caliente, no quería arriesgarse a que el moreno viese sus marcas, dejó que el agua caliente entibiara sus sentidos, lo adormilara, aplicó shampoo de manzanilla que encontró por allí, era la única manera de mantener brillante su cabello, porque él adoraba su cabello rubio, escuchó un ruido fuera de la ducha._

— _¿Dongie? — Preguntó casual y asomó su cabeza topándose cara a cara con Hyung quien le sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos._

— _Él en este momento se encuentra ocupado mi pequeño — Sonrío acariciando su mejilla, este se echó hacia atrás de golpe mirándole aterrado, Hyung tranquilamente se despojó de sus ropas. — Contigo no me puedo resistir — Sonrío metiéndose con él a la ducha acorralándolo, el rubio le miró asustado sintiendo que el roce con la piel húmeda de Hyung le provocaba escalofríos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el castaño quien sonrío malicioso._

— _Hyung, no le hagas daño a Dongie por favor – Le miró con un tierno e inconsciente puchero en sus labios, su mentón tiritaba por el frío que le provocaba estar tan expuesto y mojado, ya que el moreno había cerrado el paso del agua._

— _No lo haré, sólo si te comportas como un buen pequeño — Susurró el mayor en sus labios demandándolos como suyos y acarició sus costados. — No sabes como me pones Yoseob, desde el primer día en que te vi, me enamoré de tu bendita cara, tu expresión de niño pequeño cuando en realidad eres una putita — Le sonrío empujándolo al suelo para arrodillarle y le obligó a practicarle sexo oral, el rubio gemía incómodo a cada mini embestida que el mayor aplicaba en su boca, intentaba tose algo ahogado por ese brusco movimiento pero el rapero le obligaba a seguir chupando hasta que terminó tragando sus fluidos, Yoseob se alejó de él tosiendo ahogado, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque el mayor lo levantó en vilo al tiempo que dejaba correr nuevamente el agua tibia por su cuerpo susurrándole al oído._

— _El agua lo hace más fácil — Río ronco enfundándose en su herida entrada que aún sufría por la noche anterior, se quejó sollozando el pequeño rubio aferrándose a su espalda, entonces lo vio, había un hombre, cargaba a un inconsciente Dongie por la puerta del baño sostenía un pañuelo ensangrentado en su frene._

— _¿Dongie? ¡Dongie! — Le llamó gritando intentando zafarse del pecho de hierro del rapero pero este lo sometió rápidamente._

— _Él estará bien, sólo si tu cooperas ¿Vendrás conmigo? — Le miró a los ojos apretando sus nalgas entre sus dedos para moverlo con más ahínco._

— _Pero mis… ah padres… mis ah amigos — Comentó entre gemidos, ahora comenzaba a disfrutar más, había una pizca mayor de placer, miró al rapero asqueado de sus pensamientos, él le había hecho daño._

— _No los necesitas, me tienes a mí y te daré todo lo que quieras… Pero sólo si haces todo lo que digo, si te pones rebelde siempre habrá un castigo — Le comentó serio volviendo a besarlo, el menor sollozó bajo._

— _No me hagas escoger si no puedo negarme — Susurró contra su boca y jadeó cuando el mayor comenzó a estimularlo, arqueó su espalda inquieto sintiendo el clímax cerca, segundos después el mayor se corrió dentro de él y el rubio le imitó contra su pecho._

_Hyung se encargó de limpiarlo y envolverlo en una gruesa toallablanca, le miró y suspiró._

— _Llamas mucho la atención — Tomó su móvil y marcó un número desconocido — Hey luego que termines con el niño compra tinte negro y tráelo, además necesito ropa limpia — Cortó sin más reparo y miró al rubio llamándolo hacia él. — El viaje es largo así que debes comer — lo cargó en brazos, Yoseob estaba demasiado sumiso, no porque estuviese tranquilo, sino porque tenía miedo, de todo lo que estaba pasando. Preparó pasta con salsa boloñesa, cortó un poco de pan y sirvió jugo para ambos, estaba abusando de la casa de DongWoon como quería, se sentó y lo llamó a sus piernas, Yoseob le miró asustado desde donde estaba envuelto aún en la toalla._

— _No tengo hambre, ¿Dónde esta Dongie? — Susurró apenas con voz._

— _Tienes que comer de todas formas, si vienes aquí te diré — sonrío manipulador, el menor se acercó entonces lento pero el rapero fue veloz y lo atrapó subiéndolo a sus piernas dejándolo con una a cada lado de su cuerpo y como estaba desnudo bajo la toalla le daba un toque aún más sensual el roce de sus jeans oscuros con la piel pálida del menor. — Lo fueron a dejar a un lugar seguro, para evitar que lo vinculen contigo — Le explicó tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del clima. — Vamos abre la boca — Le dijo tomando un poco de pasta con el tenedor alimentándolo en la boca, hubiera sido muy tierno de su parte si no fuera porque lo estaba secuestrando y lo acababa de violar, el rubio comió lento._

— _Vamos Yoseobie, tienes que comer más — Le dijo el mayor suspirando y tomó el vaso de jugo y bebió un poco tomando el mentón del pequeño y pasándole el líquido de boca a boca, luego le miró relamiéndose los labios. — Come sólo un poco más, por favor. No podemos parar en el camino si te da hambre — Susurró con cariño, aunque Yoseob notaba un brillo enfermizo, asintió abriendo la boca ante la nueva cuchara que iba hacia su boca._

_._

_._

_Hyung terminaba de limpiar todo cuando entro un chico alto, de cabello negro y corto, traía unas bolsas en la mano y cubría sus ojos con lentes de sol, fue la primera y última vez que lo vio, pero Yoseob nunca iba a olvidar ese semblante seguro y fuerte._

— _Junnie, traje lo que me pediste — Le dijo acercándose y dejó una caricia lastimera en su cabello._

— _Gracias Doodie, ¿Lo tienes todo? — Se giró a mirarlo y notó la caricia frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver que el rubio se quedaba inmóvil y no huía de él como lo hacía siempre._

— _El tinte, la ropa, la comida, si, lo tengo todo — Le mostró la bolsa._

— _Gracias — Le quitó la bolsa y caminó tomando al rubio del brazo bruscamente — No lo vuelvas a tocar y vete de aquí — Le ordenó arrastrando al pequeño al baño quien no entendía que sucedía._

— _¿Por qué te enfadaste? Sabes que tengo claro lo que es tuyo, no seas paranoico — Le dijo el moreno antes de marcharse, silencioso como llegó._

— _Cámbiate — Le dejó la ropa sobre el váter del baño apoyándose en la puerta, el rubio le miró avergonzado y tomó la ropa interior intentando ponérsela sin que se cayera la toalla, el castaño avanzó y tiró de la toalla dejándolo desnudo — Ya he visto todo lo que necesito ver, no te pongas pudoroso ahora — Se cruzó de brazos con la toalla en las manos, el rubio asintió y tomó los jeans oscuros que le habían traído, esa no era su ropa, le quedaba ajustada, pero Yoseob dudaba que fuera un problema de tallas, se calzó las deportivas que venían en la bolsa y por último se cubrió el torso con una sudadera gris oscura con letras rojas, se giró mirando al rapero. — Me gusta, ahora siéntate en el váter — Se acercó al lavatorio y comenzó a preparar algo que sacó de la bolsa, el rubio asumió que era el tinte, no era algo que lo hacía feliz, tocó su cabello con un tierno puchero y suspiró._

— _¿Tienes que teñirme? — Preguntó triste._

— _Si, llamarás mucho la atención si te saco así de aquí — Le explicó acercándose y comenzando a aplicar el tinte con cuidado en sus hebras rubias, Yoseob se quedó en silencio, toda su vida se iba a cada mechón que iba cambiando de color, ¿Y si nunca regresaba a su casa?_

_xxx_

Yoseob despertó patoso, como cada mañana desde hace un año, sí, un año se cumplía desde la última vez que vio una cara conocida, desde que su vida era normal. Miró al rapero dormir a su lado, se veía tan dulce e inocente cuando estaba así, se sentía asqueado de su presencia, pero sólo así _él_ no aparecía. Parecía sólo odiar al pequeño, así que trataba de mantenerse cerca de Junnie y lejos del cuarto de castigo, pero hoy iba a ser un infierno, era día de visita, cada fin de mes el tutor de Kiki y Junnie se quedaba dos días en la mansión para saber como estaban, y él tenía que pasar largas y tortuosas horas encerrado en aquella fría habitación, de sólo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremeció y no pudo evitar esconderse en el pecho del rapero llorando suavemente, este despertó por el movimiento y miró extrañado al menor.

— Yoseobie ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó preocupado y vio el día en el calendario de la pared, suspiró haciendo una mueca con su boca, era así cada fin de mes. — Mi pequeño, sabes que no es un castigo de verdad, sólo serán unas horas lo prometo, pasarás la noche conmigo no dudes de eso — Le sonrío acariciando su espalda.

— No quiero ir allí Junnie, por favor. No me hagas ir allí — Suplicó con la voz cargada de miedo, el mayor bufó perdiendo la paciencia un poco.

— Podría ir con Yoseobie al parque de diversiones — Kiki entró al cuarto vestido con un tierno pijama, Junnie le miró confundido.

— Tu no puedes salir de la casa Kiki — Cargó a su pequeño en sus piernas quien seguía llorando desconsolado y llamó a su hermanito con la mano quien corrió subiéndose a la cama y llegando a su lado.

— No llores Yoseobie — Susurró el pequeño tocando su cabello con ternura.

— ¿Lo ves? A Kiki tampoco le gusta verte llorar — Comentó el moreno besando sus mejillas húmedas y luego sosteniendo su mentón para besarlo profundamente como si la presencia de su hermano no le incomodase.

— Choi llegará a medio día, podríamos ir con el chofer y así nos cuida a ambos, sólo será hoy, mañana lo dejas sólo en mi cuarto — Comentó el moreno mirando a su hermano con ojitos tristes, Yoseob suspiró rogaba para que Junnie dijera que sí, aunque miró a Kiki, ¿Qué tanto sabía de lo que ocurría en ese cuarto?

— No pueden ir solos además no es seguro que Yoseobie salga, puede enfermarse — El rubio soltó una risa, esa mentira era asquerosa — Incluso tú tampoco deberías salir hermanito, si tanto quieres ir al parque de diversiones iré con ustedes — Comentó el mayor.

— Si tu vas Choi querrá ir también y será lo mismo porque Yoseob tendría que quedarse aquí — Le miró con ojitos de borrego — Quiero jugar con Yoseobie, ya hemos jugado con todo lo de mi cuarto y nos aburrimos mucho cuando tu no estás en casa, ¿Verdad? — Miró al rubio inocente logrando que Junnie le mirara curioso.

— ¿Es cierto pequeño que te aburres cuando no estoy? — Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía cual era la respuesta correcta, suspiró y decidió irse hacia el lado de Kiki.

— Si, ya no tenemos nada nuevo que hacer — Suspiro recargándose mimosamente en su pecho buscando que accediera

— No lo sé — Junnie dudó, pero finalmente suspiró mirándolos a ambos — Está bien, pero tienen estrictamente prohibido alejarse uno del otro ¿Me escucharon? — Los miró a ambos serios y luego fijó sus ojos en Yoseob — Sobretodo tú, ni si te ocurra hacer una tontería, ¿Está bien pequeño? — Le sonrío amable aunque estaba apretando con fuerza su muslo al punto de herirle.

— Si… No lo haré… Lo prometo — El menor le miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras asentía, el mayor le besó asintiendo.

— Te conseguiremos ropa bonita, ¿Cierto Junnie? — Kiki aplaudió encantado sin inmutarse por la escena que se había montado su hermano.

— Ropa muy bonita, pero que no destaque mucho Kiki, aunque estemos en otra ciudad es peligroso que alguien pueda reconocerle — Le informó el mayor viendo que se iba.

**Continuará… **

**+RR ¬¬ **

**+ :3**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 4_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC **

Escuchen Senor Senora Seniorita – Miyavi

_._

Yoseob se miró al espejo por enésima vez, llevaba una sudadera negra, jeans oscuros, zapatillas con caña blancas y un jockey de marca que escondía un poco su rostro, suspiró saliendo del baño donde había ido a mojarse el cabello y miró a Kiki y Junnie quienes le esperaban afuera y sonrieron al verle.

— Me gusta como se ve — Comentó el mayor acercándose tocando su rostro — Hiciste maravillas con los moretones — Sonrío besándolo — Bueno, los dejo ir pero tengan mucho cuidado ya saben que no deben hacer —les sonrío besando en la frente a su hermano y en la boca a su prisionero antes de dejarlos ir no muy convencido.

— ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! — Celebró Kiki tomando la mano de Yoseobie y corrió hacia la puerta donde debía estarlos esperando el carro, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el chofer no era nada más que el chico que había comprado el tinte para él, también Kiki de haber estado muy inquieto y juguetón se quedó en silencio mirando al hombre intensamente.

— Buenos días jovencitos — Saludó el mayor abriendo la puerta del discreto automóvil blanco.

— Buenos días DooJoon — Respondió el menor subiendo sin soltar la mano de Yoseob.

— Buenos días… — Susurró el otro apenas en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Desean desayunar primero antes de dirigirnos al parque? — Preguntó mirándolos por el retrovisor, buscando la mirada del dueño de casa menor quien sólo ponía atención al juguete de Junnie.

— Sí — Contestó seco y se giró para mirar a Yoseob — Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa ¿Si? — Le preguntó sonriendo entusiasmado contrario a como se veía su rostro hace diez segundos atrás.

— Claro … — Yoseob estaba demasiado tímido, la necesidad de saber si realmente DongWoon estaba bien lo tenía distraído, así que no notó cuando la mano del pequeño comenzó a subir por su pierna ni como se había acercado a él acorralándolo en la puerta.

— También podemos ir a la casa del terror — Siguió diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida al chofer, quien dio un volantazo que remeció el automóvil por completo sacando de su ensimismamiento al antiguo rubio, quien notó donde estaba

— Kiki ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó asustado intentando zafarse pero el otro era escurridizo y no tardó en tomar la boca del menor en un beso extraño, pero nada similar a los de Junnie, intentó soltarlo, notando que la atención del menor iba más hacia el chofer quien llegaba a rechinar los dientes de lo furioso que estaba, Yoseob comenzó a comprender un poco que estaba sucediendo pero aún así intentó soltarse, era incómodo para él además si Junnie se enteraba iba a matarlo. — Ya basta — Susurró contra su boca quejándose suave. — Me vas a meter en problemas con Junnie — Susurró realmente preocupado, de inmediato el menor le soltó y le miró suspirando.

— Lo siento — Acarició su cabello y subió una pequeña ventanilla negra que los separaba del chofer.

— ¿Estás bien? — Yoseob le abrazó dejando que descansara en sus piernas.

— Tengo miedo pequeño — Kiki había tomado la manía de llamarlo como su hermano mayor, suspiró

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó suave y el menor asintió triste

— Nunca he podido tocarlo — Susurró triste — Sueño cada noche con tenerlo a mi lado, poder besarlo como lo hice contigo hace un minuto, pero apenas su mano roza mi piel me siento horrible, son demasiadas imágenes, me da asco — Susurró comenzando a llorar bajo.

— No llores, ven aquí no llores — Susurró Yoseob acariciando su espalda intentando calmarlo.

— Yo lo maté Yoseob, yo lo maté — Sollozó el menor temblando, asustado el rubio le miró.

— Tú no mataste a nadie Kiki, eres demasiado bueno para matar a alguien — Susurró acariciando su cabello — No tienes que sufrir, él entiende que no es tu culpa que no puedas tocarlo, yo sé que lo quieres Kiki — Le dijo al oído para calmarlo, poco a poco el menor dejó de sollozar y le miró con las mejillas húmedas.

— No le digas a mi hermano por favor — Susurró el menor escondiéndose en su cuello — No le digas lo que te dije —

— No diré nada, lo prometo — Suspiró sobando su espalda y sintió que el auto se detenía, de inmediato Kiki secó sus lágrimas y se bajó incluso antes de que DooJoon pudiese abrir la puerta.

— ¡Vamos pequeño! — Kiki tomó su mano sonriendo feliz como si nada hubiese pasado hace menos de cinco minutos y se unió al final de la fila de entrada esperando su turno para poder entrar, DooJoon no tardó en unírseles y en su momento pagar la entrada. Ya dentro Yoseob apreció lo grande del parque, sonrío ante tanto color e incluso llegó a marearse a causa del aire fresco — ¿Dónde desayunaremos? — Preguntó caminando a la zona de comida.

— Dónde tu quieras — Comentó el secuestrado dejando que guiase, Kiki tardó unos minutos en escoger una cafetería la cual tenía la fachada de la mesa del sombrerero de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, tomaron asiento y Kiki pidió varios muffins de diferentes sabores y texturas además de una taza de chocolate caliente, Yoseob en cambio pidió panqueques con manjar y crema además de un mocaccino.

— ¿Qué va a pedir? — La camarera iba vestida del gato de Cheshire, era rubia pero tenía mechones morados combinando con el disfraz, le sonreía coqueta a DooJoon quien parecía siquiera inmutarse, pero para nada había pasado desapercibido ese coqueteo y parecía entre enojado y deprimido, y lo demostró cuando la chica trayendo el pedido tropezó "accidentalmente" con su pie y cayó bañándose en café y otras cosas.

— ¡Kikwang! — DooJoon alzó la voz regañándole y se levantó a ayudar a la chica, por suerte sólo él y Yoseob habían notado la intención del moreno quien parecía shockeado por el grito del mayor.

— ¿Kiki? — Yoseob le miró preocupado y tocó su hombro pero sólo provocó que reaccionara negativamente, se encogió sollozando.

— No me toques, no me hagas daño por favor — Susurró abrazándose a si mismo y rasguñando sus brazos con sus uñas cortas de manera viciosa dejando su epidermis algo rojiza.

— Kiki — El mayor se levantó mirándole y se acercó despacio — No debí gritarte, lo siento — Susurró intentando detener sus manos pero el menor gritó aterrado alejándose de él.

— ¡No me toques! — Gritó pegándose a la pared y dejando su espalda resbalar por ella hasta que quedó en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas envuelto en bruscos sollozos. Yoseob miró por unos segundos a DooJoon frunciendo la boca.

— Kiki — Yoseob avanzó hasta él y alzó sus manos cuando le vio reaccionar — No voy a tocarte lo prometo, es sólo que no me gusta verte llorar y tu sabes que a Junnie tampoco le gusta — Sonrío suavemente — Además mira estamos en un parque de diversiones, se supone que debemos divertirnos ¿No? — Le miró inocente y amable, el menor le miró entre lágrimas y asintió.

— Pero Doodie es un tonto — Susurró volviendo a soltar lágrimas.

— Claro que lo es, pero no dejes que arruine tu día — Le ofreció su mano mirándole con cariño, el menor le miró y asintió aceptando y se puso en pie tomando su mano y le regaló una sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos a los carritos para chocar! — Gritó como si nada hubiese pasado y corrió con el menor de la mano siendo seguidos de cerca por el mayor quien se había quedado en silencio maravillado por el poder de Yoseob de sacar a Kiki de sus crisis a base de palabras solamente, siguió caminando con ellos y les dejó hacer la cola solos para darles intimidad.

— ¿Estás mejor? — Preguntó suave Yoseobie mirando a su amigo quien asintió y sonrío.

Ambos se subieron a cada juego que había en ese parque durante toda la tarde, se reían como si fueran grandes amigos y como si Kiki no fuese casi autista, luego de un rato Kiki llevó a rastras al menor a un puesto de fotografías instantáneas.

— No Kiki, si Junnie se entera se va a enojar con nosotros — Alegó el menor intentando resistirse, pero entonces sin poder evitarlo notó entre la masa de gente una figura conocida, había pasado un año pero su rostro se había vuelto más varonil, aunque sus ojos estaban apagados. — Dongie — Susurró conmocionado, DooJoon reconoció al chico que un año atrás debió dejar encerrado en el sótano y luego miró al rubio, estaba informado que a cualquier movimiento sospechoso debían volver a casa como fuera, pero le sorprendió ver que el rubio tomaba a Kiki del brazo y se metía a la caseta de fotografías, ese chico cada vez le sorprendía un poco más, sonrío apoyándose en esta escuchando la risa de ambos dentro y luego tomó la tira de fotografías que iban saliendo luego de terminada las seis tomas, suspiró mirando a Kikwang salían en algunas bromeando, pero aún así se veía hermoso, suspiró, a veces era un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurría gritarle sabiendo que el menor reaccionaba así?, sacó un cigarrillo de la cigarrera que iba colgada a su cinto y lo encendió llevándolos a comer, prefirió sentarse con ellos viendo que el amigo del menor estaba cerca.

— Junnie te regañará si sabes que fumaste conmigo — Comentó Kiki sin mirarle mientras comía su hamburguesa.

— Está bien, lo apagaré — El mayor tiró la colilla a un basurero cercano suspirando, al menos se le había amainado la ansiedad con unas cuantas aspiraciones.

— ¿Dónde iremos luego de comer? — Preguntó Kiki mirando al rehén de su hermano.

— A cualquier lugar que no sea muy concurrido — Rogó este temiendo toparse nuevamente con DongWoon

— ¡Vamos al túnel del terror! — Comentó poniéndose en pie.

— Está bien vamos — El ex rubio le siguió sonriendo.

— Pero luego de este juego, nos vamos — Comentó el mayor caminando tras ellos viéndoles entrar a una oscura y tétrica casa rodeada de coloridos juegos infantiles, hicieron la fila guiados por un chico vestido de vampiro y entraron.

— Se les mostrará un vídeo, deben guardar silencio — Comentó una voz tétrica y se encendió una pantalla plana que estaba colgando de la pared, apareció una imagen difusa, como de una silueta y una voz resonó por los parlantes, debían permanecer juntos, tomarse de los hombros o cintura del compañero, debían apagar su móvil y nada pero nada –habían recalcado mucho esa parte – luminoso. Luego de emitidas las instrucciones los dejaron entrar caminando, estaba todo oscuro y las paredes eran estrechas aún así las cinco personas avanzaban confiadas, algunos soltaban risitas nerviosas esperando que algo pasara, entraron a un cuarto oscuro, caluroso, intentaron seguir caminando pero el sonido de una cadena siendo golpeada a su lado provocó que todos brincaran asustados, la luz se encendió y apareció un hombre colgado del techo al todo el estilo Saw, no se quedaron a ver quien lo estaba torturando, simplemente corrieron por el pasillo hasta una nueva escena, en esta se veía una chica cepillándose el cabello frente a un espejo, hablaba sobre su familia, que habían muerto, Kiki se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Yoseob quien iba más o menos tranquilo.

— Ella hará algo, lo sé — Murmuró el menor, pero entonces sintió algo frío contra su cuello y una voz divertida diciéndole.

— ¿Quién hará qué? — Todos gritaron al ver a un hombre con un hacha, pero Yoseob al girarse pudo reconocer la silueta del chico castaño quien reía como si todo fuera un juego, corrieron raudos, Yoseob podía sentir como le seguía, estaba aterrado, intentó seguir corriendo pero se detuvieron en una nueva escena pero ya Yoseob no tenía deseos de seguir mirando, sólo pudo reconocer a un muñeco que les hablaba, pero estaba pendiente del chico que sostenía la cintura de Kikwang, allí en medio de la penumbra notó que llevaba una camisa ancha arremangada para que pudieran verse sus manos, tenía esas manchas extrañas, jadeó recordándose a sí mismo en esa misma situación cada mañana que el mayor no le dejaba ropa. Se estremeció de terror comprendiendo, la similitud entre ambos, ese chico se veía menor que él, pero sólo era cosa de pensar a la edad que conoció al rapero, no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos, miró a Kiki quien le había abrazado fuerte.

— Él no te hará daño Yoseobie — Susurró en su oído y eso sorprendió al rubio.

— ¿Lo ves? — Preguntó sorprendido en un susurro

— No, pero sé que está aquí — Hizo una mueca apenas perceptible por lo oscuro que estaba

— Él si me ha hecho daño Kiki, siempre lo hace — Le confesó.

— Pero él no es malo, nadie puede comprender lo que siente — Murmuró y Yoseob miró a su costado viendo al chico de frente de golpe, dio un gritito ahogado y salió corriendo de allí más asustado que los otros chicos, DooJoon se les quedó mirando confundido.

— Quiero ir a casa — Susurró el pequeño mirando a Kiki — Sácame de aquí — Rogó.

— Vámonos — DooJoon avanzó y sostuvo al juguete de Jun quien parecía bastante conmocionado.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa notando que no había nadie, de seguro habían salido a cenar para que ellos pudiesen llegar tranquilos, ambos subieron a la habitación del menor de la familia y se encerraron

— ¿Hace cuanto está aquí? — Fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio, cuando luego de una reparadora ducha se encontraban sentados en la cama.

— Hace mucho tiempo — Contestó vagamente Kiki y suspiró

— ¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo? — Murmuró mirándole serio.

— Sólo mucho, Yoseob no puedo saberlo todo — Alegó incómodo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Le miró insistiendo.

— No lo sé — Se alejó de él y suspiró — Iré a ver si Choi y Junnie llegaron — Salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando al pequeño solo quien se echó en la cama suspirando.

— Permiso Yoseob — El menor reaccionó a esa voz, era DooJoon, le miró confundido

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le miró confundido.

— ¿Tú puedes ver al chico que ronda esta casa? — Preguntó curioso sentándose a su lado, el pequeño asintió mirándole — ¿Cómo es? —

— En realidad está tan desfigurado que no podría dar una descripción exacta, tiene el cabello castaño es lo que más puedo ver de él, le faltan los dientes y viste una camisa grande que está llena de manchas extrañas — Le miró incómodo — ¿Sabes algo sobre él? —

— No, sólo lo sé por Kikwang, antes no entraba tanto a la casa como ahora —

— Quiero saber más sobre él, necesito saber por qué me sigue — Le miró suplicante — Ayúdame, tiene que haber alguna manera —

— Yo también quiero saber que sucede, que sucedió más bien, porque desde que apareció él en esta casa Kikwang no deja que nadie le toque y JunHyung se volvió obsesivo contigo. Mañana vendré por la tarde cuando ellos salgan con su tutor ¿Te parece? — El menor asintió estrechando su mano suavemente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es verdad que no siempre fueron así? — Le miró inocente.

— Claro, desde el primer día que llegué aquí he sido chofer de Kikwang, lo llevaba a la playa, le enseñé a hacer campamentos, a mirar las estrellas desde el techo. Pero de un día a otro no quería que nadie le tocase, sólo Jun podía hacerlo, a mi repudió, se alejó de mí. Lo perdí pero él también me perdió a mi — Suspiró cansado y se puso en pie — Me iré, es tarde nos vemos mañana pequeño — Dejó una caricia en su cabello y en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos hermanos furibundos.

— ¿Qué te dije de tocarlo? — Murmuró el mayor enojado avanzando hacia él.

— Sólo lo estaba felicitando Junnie — Comentó el mayor preparado para defenderse acostumbrado a los arranques de ira que sufría.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó desconfiado.

— Hoy en el parque, vimos al chico que estaba con él en la casa cuando te lo llevaste — Le contó el mayor mirándole, de inmediato los ojos del rapero se fijaron en su presa, Yoseob retrocedió asustado por su mirada. — Cálmate, él mismo se alejó y volvió aquí — Le explicó mirándole serio, Junnie asintió y suspiró.

— Está bien, Choi está instalado en el hotel y vendrá mañana temprano a desayunar así que te quedarás en este cuarto todo el día — Le explicó a Yoseob quien asintió incapaz de negarse a quedarse en el cuarto de Yoseob comparado con el cuarto frío, se limitó a asentir y sonreírle. — Me alegro que entiendas, ven ya es tarde, es hora de dormir — El pequeño se puso en pie rápidamente llegando a su lado dejando que le besara, simplemente se desconectaba de su mente cuando Junnie le tocaba.

Lo cargó en brazos y despidió a su hermanito para que durmiese y también a DooJoon quien se marchó tranquilamente, recostó al pequeño en la cama desnudándole lentamente.

— ¿Tuviste un buen día?— Preguntó tranquilo poniéndole una de sus camisas, Yoseob suspiró recordando al chico castaño y tembló conteniendo las lágrimas, pero el mayor notó ese cambio en su ánimo — ¿Todo bien? ¿DooJoon te hizo algo? — Preguntó preocupado y tocó su rostro aunque con algo de fuerza — Dímelo si él te tocó —

— No, no Junnie, es sólo que… sólo nostalgia — Suspiró tocando sus manos para que aflojara el agarre — Pero soy feliz aquí, contigo y Kiki, me gusta estar aquí — Mintió siendo muy convincente porque el mayor sonrío besándole complacido y se recostó con él, le había abrazado a su pecho dejándolo de espaldas a él y acarició su cabello notando que estaba algo húmedo y olía diferente, pero estaba demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos y notar que frente a un dormido Yoseob se encontraba el chico castaño sonriendo.

**Continuará…**

**+ Asdsas y ahí quedó el fic B: **

**+ Nos vemos mañanita :3**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 5_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC - LEMON**

Escuchen Love the way you lie – Sam Tsui (Es un cover)

Yoseob caminó en silencio dentro del cuarto, Junnie acababa de entrar a tomar una ducha y él tenía exactamente diez minutos para correr a usar la lap y volver a la cama a fingir que dormía, entró al buscador universal y buscó el dibujo de una ouija, sabía que el fantasma no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le hacía así que no tenía miedo, lo envío a imprimir aprovechando el sonido del agua para amainar el sonido que emitía la impresora, miraba de reojo la puerta del baño con temor, al tiempo que imprimía algunas cosas más casi al azar, terminó en el momento que el agua dejaba de sonar, tomó los papeles y los escondió antes de irse a la cama y esconderse bajo las cobijas, el mayor salió del baño con sólo una toalla a la cintura y vio que el menor aún dormía, sonrío agachándose y besando su frente mojándole un poco, el menor fingió despertar a causa del agua fría que recorrió su cuello robándole un suspiro.

— Buenos días — Saludó sonriéndole divertido por la reacción del menor — A pesar de despertar cada día a tu lado por un año sigo encontrando detalles tuyos que me vuelven loco — Las mejillas del menor se colorearon con esas palabras, después de todo no podía evitar recordar los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió por el rapero, sobretodo cuando se comportaba galante y dulce.

— Buenos días Junnie — Le respondió patoso y besó su mejilla en agradecimiento del dulce trato que le había dado, adoraba cuando las mañanas comenzaban así, el mayor se inclinó demandando su boca en un beso pasional mientras metía sus manos bajo la cobija tocando las piernas desnudas del menor viciosamente, este gimió en su boca por el tacto de sus manos frías, le recostó suavemente empujándole del pecho con el propio para quitar su toalla y subir su camisa hasta su pecho lamiendo sus pezones al tiempo que sentía al menor aferrarse a él gimiendo bajo, su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortado, intentaba desconectarse, pero por primera vez en un año se sentía extraño, se sentía dispuesto, se sonrojó por sus pensamientos al tiempo que sentía como los dedos del mayor entraban fácilmente en su entrada, gimió aún más fuerte dejando besos suaves en su hombro estremeciéndose al lamer las gotas de agua dulce que caían del cabello del rapero.

— Estás muy cooperativo hoy pequeño, me gusta — Sonrío besándole jugando con su lengua, él mismo se sentía más acalorado de lo habitual al sentir como el menor le correspondía a cada caricia, siguió embistiéndole con su mano disfrutando de los deliciosos gemidos que escapaban de la boca del menor, ojala cada mañana fuera así, no se arrepentía de haberse acercado al rubio.

Le subió las piernas a la altura de su cadera apreciendo como se veía así de excitado y entró en él de una sola vez escuchándole gritar de placer y crispar sus dedos en su espalda, sonrío complacido y le besó embistiendo duro contra sus caderas, Yoseob movía sus caderas involuntariamente contra las del mayor confundido por como estaba reaccionando no sólo su cuerpo sino que su mente y corazón, jadeó sintiendo que su cuerpo no iba a poder aguantar mucho, por lo que aferrándose fuerte a su espalda se corrió entre ambos cuerpos sintiendo segundos después la esencia del mayor llenarle.

Ambos terminaron en la tina simplemente descansando, el mayor le cargó de vuelta a la cama y cinco minutos más tarde entraba con una radiante sonrisa a su automóvil.

.

.

- Tenemos que ir allí, es el único lugar de la casa donde aparece, como si estar en otro le asustara — Comentó el menor caminando en silencio hacia el cuarto frío, de sólo pensarlo su piel se erizaba y se pegaba al pecho de DooJoon

— ¿Tienes mucho miedo? — Susurró abriendo la puerta con la llave que le había sacado a escondidas a Jun, el menor asintió pero aún así entró, todo parecía tranquilo así que se sentaron en medio pusieron la ouija en el suelo y un plástico sobre esta para que el pequeño vaso se deslizara fácilmente, ambos apoyaron sus dedos índices sobre la superficie del vaso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó titubeante el menor, esperaron un segundo pero el vaso simplemente vibró. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Volvió a preguntar y lentamente como si estuviera titubeando el vaso se movió hasta la letra **B – A – M – B – I **y ya luego se detuvo, confundidos ambos morenos se miraron — ¿Bambi? —

— ¿Eso siquiera es un nombre? — Preguntó molesto el mayor, entonces el cursor comenzó a moverse marcando unos números, Yoseob estaba pendiente intentando memorizarlos.

— ¿Qué significan? — Preguntó confundido temiendo soltar el vaso y quedar en blanco.

— No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres decirnos? — Preguntó solemne, pero el movimiento se detuvo abruptamente — ¿Qué quieres decirnos?, responde — Urgió pero la ouija volvió a moverse remarcando cada letra **T – U – N – O – H – A – C – E – S - L – A – S – P –R – E – G – U – N – T – A – S.**

— Tiene mal genio — Murmuró el menor — ¿Quién es el que hace las preguntas entonces? — Preguntó algo molesto, el cursor se movió lento **E – L. **Ambos morenos se miraron confundidos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hermano menor de la familia quien les miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Se acercó.

— Intentamos encontrar respuestas — Yoseob se levantó — El ente dice que se llama Bambi, ¿Sabes quién es? —

— No — Contestó abruptamente el menor alejándose un poco de ellos — Si Junnie se entera que tomaron su llave se va a enojar mucho —

— Lo sé, pero era la única manera de entender porque me sigue, porque está aquí en la casa — Yoseob le miró serio — El problema es que no quiere ayudarnos, dice que tú eres el que hace las preguntas ¿Nos ayudarías? —

— No, esto es una tontería Yoseob, un juego de niños, de seguro DooJoon lo estaba moviendo para asustarte — Kiki le tomó la mano — Vamos fuera — Intentó jalarlo pero el rubio se quedó quieto, le miró confundido — Yoseobie salgamos de aquí — Le urgió, pero apenas tocó la perilla quitó su mano rápidamente sintiendo un calor abrasador recorrerle todo el brazo, soltó un gritito de terror.

— ¡Miren! — Gritó el moreno mayor apuntando la ouija, el vaso se movía furiosamente letra por letra. **K – I – K – I – H – A – C – E – L – A – S – P – R – E – G – U – N – T – A – S.**

— No quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero comprender. Por favor Kikwang — El ex rubio le miró insistente sin soltar su mano, el susodicho suspiró luego de unos tortuosos segundos y asintió.

— Bien, lo haré — Se acercó a la ouija sentándose a un lado del rubio y apoyó sus manos en el vaso. — ¿Qué debo hacer? — Preguntó algo temeroso, el vaso se movió suavemente, casi con cariño. **J – U – G – A – R.**

— ¿Qué cosa? — El mayor bufó apoyando su espalda en la pared, el rubio se sentó detrás de Kiki suspirando.

— ¿Qué debemos jugar? — Preguntó mirando serio a DooJoon como pidiéndole que silenciara su boca. **B – U – S – Q – U – E – N – P – I – S – T – A – S. **— ¿Dónde? — **C – H – A – Q – U – E – T – A – A – Z – U – L **

— ¿Chaqueta azul? — El menor miró a los demás confundido.

— ¿De quién? — Preguntó Kiki pero la ouija no se movió, siguió insistiendo pero nada más pasó.

— Pregúntale si terminó el juego — DooJoon sacudió sus pantalones.

— ¿Se acabó el juego? — Kiki sintió que de nuevo el vaso se movía **N – O.**

— ¿Cuándo? — Prosiguió **M – A –Ñ – A – N –A. **

— Genial, pero ¿Qué significa "Chaqueta azul"? — DooJoon se puso en pie tirando el tablero debajo de la cama. Yoseob había estado muy callado, así que ambos morenos se quedaron viéndole.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Kiki tocando su rostro.

— Hoy Junnie salió con una chaqueta azul a desayunar con Choi — Murmuró.

— ¿Desayunar con Choi? Yoseobie, Junnie no fue con nosotros — Le comunicó confundido el menor y los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

— Cuando llegue debemos revisarla, pero ¿Cómo? — Preguntó retóricamente el mayor.

— Yo me encargo — Yoseob se puso en pie sacudiendo un poco su ropa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — DooJoon le miró extrañado, sabía que no estaba como para arriesgarse a que el mayor le hiciese algo.

— Lo que el más desea, desnudarlo en el pasillo — Comentó simple y salió del cuarto, los dos que quedaban se miraron un segundo y luego salieron también.

— ¿Quieres comer algo Kiki? — Preguntó el mayor mirándole con una suave sonrisa pero este le ignoró metiéndose a su habitación, suspiró frustrado y bajó las escaleras.

.

.

Yoseob se sentó en el sofá que daba a la puerta, llevaba unos short negros cortitos ajustados a sus piernas y una camisa de las de Jun, no era como que poseyera mucha ropa en esa casa, estaba comiendo frutillas mientras esperaba al mayor, unos quince minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando ver al mayor con cara de cansancio

— Bienvenido Junnie — Le dijo el menor mirándole con una sonrisa, el mayor le miró y suspiró aliviado, como si verlo fuera el más delicioso bálsamo para sus heridas, el rubio se levantó abrazándolo, sin darse cuenta estaba consolando al mayor quien agradeció feliz el gesto y luego de varios segundos recién se alejó para darle un casto beso.

— Vamos a dormir, estoy cansado ¿Si? — Susurró sobre sus labios, el menor le miró confundido, nunca había visto a Jun desanimado, pero le causó mucha ternura verlo así de débil, de dulce, de cálido, tomó su mano y lo llevó a la habitación sentándolo en la cama, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero taba siendo cariñoso y dulce con su captor, y no era precisamente por la chaqueta, le ayudó a cambiarse ropa y sutilmente aprovecho de dejar la chaqueta hacia su lado de la cama, luego dejó que el mayor le abrazara de frente a él, realmente tenía los ojos apagados.

— ¿Estás bien Junnie? — Mordió su lengua luego de susurrar eso.

— No, sólo abrázame — Susurró en su cuello con los ojos cerrados y lo pegó más a él, el ex rubio para no quedar incómodo subió una de sus piernas a la cadera del mayor y acarició su espalda consolándolo, estaba preocupado por él, quizás el mayor le había hecho mucho daño, pero el verle así le estremecía el corazón, se quedó quieto hasta que sintió que su respiración se había acompasado claro signo de que estaba dormido, suspiró pesado, era obvio que algo había hecho, y esa prueba estaba en la chaqueta, cerró sus ojos sabiendo que era imposible revisarla en ese momento y no tardó en dormirse.

.

.

Yoseob se soltó suavemente del agarre del dormido Junnie, se deslizó con delicadeza fuera de la cama y tomó la famosa chaqueta azul, no quería hacer mucho ruido lo cual era difícil porque era pesada y tenía cadenas metálicas que emitían ruido al arrastrarse por el suelo, aún así metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo que llamase su atención, en los bolsillos exteriores no había nada importante pero si hubo algo que llamó su atención en el interior, era una llave llave, metálica y oxidada y con un número grabado en ella, nunca antes había visto algo así, ni siquiera parecía una llave una casa o algo así ya que su forma era un circulo con pequeños dientes. La escondió para seguir buscando y halló un papel arrugado, lo abrió con cuidado y notó que era una dirección también escondió ese papel y ya sin poder encontrar nada más volvió a subir a la cama topándose con los ojos cafés del mayor mirándole fijamente, se sobresaltó un poco pero notó que sus ojos estaban velados, de pronto una mano pálida ya muy conocida para él rodeó el pecho de Jun.

— No te enamores, sólo significa dolor — Le dijo el mayor con una doble voz.

— No estoy enamorado — Comentó rápidamente el menor — Sólo era un niño cuando creí amar a Jun, ahora sólo intento no terminar en el cuarto frío. No soy tonto tampoco Bambi — Se sentó en la cama mirándole.

— Si te enamoras, mueres — Volvió a decir en dos voces y cerró sus ojos, para cuando los abrió el rapero le miraba somnoliento.

— ¿Qué haces allí? — Preguntó en un murmullo.

— Fui al baño, estabas hablando dormido — Comentó con una sonrisa el menor, había inventado esa mentira muy rápidamente

— ¿Qué dije? — Le llamó con la mano y el rubio se acercó acostándose a su lado nuevamente, el mayor le abrazó ya que tenía el cuerpo frío por estar en el suelo y además por el encuentro con el ente.

— No entendí mucho, sólo balbuceos pero algo hablaste de las frutillas — Comentó pensando rápidamente.

— Ah, debe ser porque hueles a eso — Comentó el mayor aunque se notaba aliviado, le besó suspirando.

— Si eso debe ser — El rubio le sonrío y se quedó pensando ¿Él enamorado de Jun? Era imposible.

— Hoy tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para el taller, así que estaré parte de la tarde fuera — Le explicó, Jun era rapero en una banda emergente pero además poseía un taller de automóviles el cual administraba, el rubio asintió algo aliviado de poder seguir investigando sin problema esa tarde.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, primero el rubio le preparó el desayuno, le alimentó, se bañaron juntos y por extraño que sonase Junnie le sacó al jardín donde se tumbaron en la hierba en silencio, ese día el mayor estaba muy dulce con él, lo cual lo tenía tranquilo y no temió dormirse acurrucado en su pecho unas horas antes de despedirlo y quedar libre para investigar.

**Continuará… **

**+ ¿Qué es esa llave? **

**+ RR ¬¬ (?)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 6_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC - LEMON**

Escuchen Other side of the World – KT Tunstall

DooJoon se sentó nuevamente apoyado en la pared y Kiki se situó a un lado de la ouija junto a Yoseob.

— Bam… bi — Murmuró el más pequeño de los dueños de la mansión — Ya tenemos la llave y una dirección, que según la computadora de DooJoon es de un hotel al que suponemos Junnie fue ayer, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Sus manos se movieron **C – A – M – I – N – A – R. **

— ¿Caminar? ¿Hacia donde? — Preguntó el mayor curioso, nuevamente la ouija mostró números pero esta vez más sabio Yoseob los anotó en una libreta, la ouija dejó de moverse luego de unos minutos.

— Parecen… coordenadas — Comentó el mayor revisando los apuntes del ex rubio y miró la llave — Buscaré en el computador donde se ubican, es obvio que buscamos la puerta que se abre con esta llave.

— Muy cierto — Yoseob se iba a poner en pie pero la ouiija comenzó a moverse **Y – O – S – E – O – B – I – E – N – O – V – A - H – O – Y.**

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó incrédulo el susodicho. **D – I – S – T – R – A – E – R – A – J – U – N.**

— ¿Está aquí? — Preguntó el menor incrédulo y se puso en pie de golpe.

— Salgamos de aquí rápido, antes de que nos vea — DooJoon volvió a esconder la ouija y los tres salieron rápidamente de allí, topándose con que al principio de las escaleras estaba el mayor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Junnie? ¿No ibas a salir? — Preguntó su hermano tomando la mano del pequeño y yendo con él.

— Si, pero olvidé algo en casa. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? — Preguntó desconfiado.

— Estábamos preguntándole a DooJoon si podía comprarnos helado — El menor le sonrío inocente a su hermano y este asintió.

— No tengo problema con que los lleve a tomar helado cerca de aquí — Comentó el mayor y allí vio Yoseob su oportunidad.

— ¿Vas a salir de nuevo? — Preguntó suave,

— Si, ¿Por qué? — Le miró tranquilo

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Le miró unos segundos — No tengo muchas ganas de tomar helado — Murmuró.

— ¿Salir conmigo? ¿Realmente quieres eso? — El mayor le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Si, o no lo pediría. Quiero, bueno, pasar algo más de tiempo en un lugar que no sea aquí y ya salí con Kiki así que ahora quiero salir contigo ¿Puedes llevarme? — Le miró acercándose y apoyándose en su pecho, el contacto físico siempre servía para convencer al mayor.

— Pero no puedo llevarte como estás vestido — Murmuró el mayor sobre sus labios suspirando.

— Le puedo prestar de mi ropa si quieres Junnie — Comentó su hermano menor sonriendo y tomando la mano de Yoseob.

— Tienes cinco minutos para estar en el auto — Comentó el mayor caminando a su habitación, ambos menores corrieron al cuarto de Kiki y cinco minutos más tarde Yoseob era arrastrado fuera por ambos morenos.

— ¡No voy a salir así! — Les gritaba en un susurro luchando por soltarse, Kiki le había dado unos short cortos blancos pegados a sus piernas, botas altas con tachas grises, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con detalles en negro y una chaqueta corta de color gris como las botas además de un tipo de gorra el cual era una cinta gruesa que cubría parte de su frente y cabello de piel de cabello largo blanca con manchones más oscuros que iba unida a dos más que caían desde su sien hasta el cuello dándole un aspecto muy atractivo y llamativo.

— Mi hermano no podrá resistirse si te vistes así — Comentó el menor sonriendo

— ¡Parezco chica! ¡Llevo ropa de chica! — Alegó el menor sonrojado.

— No es cierto, te ves bien. Vamos hazlo por nosotros — DooJoon le miró unos instantes y el menor que era arrastrado bufó pesado.

— Me va a regañar, no quiere que llame la atención ¿Recuerdan? — Caminó unos pasos para no caer mirando la puerta del Garage frente a él.

— Esto es distinto, le encantará, lo prometo — El hermano menor sonrío y le empujó dentro de una sola vez, Jun estaba terminando de ordenar algunas cosas en el maletero cuando le vio entrar con ese atuendo que lo hacía ver tan atractivo y sensual maldijo a su hermano por ser tan astuto, ya que las mejillas del menor estaban teñidas de rojo, era obvio que no había sido su idea, se acercó y tomó su rostro besándole sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas.

— Me gusta, sube al automóvil — Y se marchó al asiento del piloto esperándole, el menor suspiró aliviado, pero sospechaba que ese atuendo le costaría un encontrón sexual con Jun en el exterior, se subió poniéndose el cinturón.

— Hace un año que no viajo en automóvil — Murmuró algo maravillado y cuando el mayor partió sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, se hundió en el asiento aspirando por la boca un segundo sintiendo que el mareo pasaba.

— ¿Todo bien? — El mayor apoyó su mano en la rodilla desnuda del menor.

— Sí, si no pasa nada — Sonrío un poco mirándole.

— Está bien, primero iremos al supermercado — Le informó acelerando.

.

.

Kiki caminó en silencio tras el mayor siguiendo el GPS que iban indicándole como llegar al lugar que buscaban, era muy cerca de la casa, en un pequeño bosque que quedaba a un lado del camino, todo era muy húmedo y había cercas eléctricas destruidas por el paso de los años.

— ¿Vas bien? — Le preguntó el mayor al verlo trastrabillar otra vez.

— Sí — Murmuró orgulloso y su pie se enredó en la raíz de un viejo árbol logrando que perdiese el equilibrio, gritó, pero el mayor fue veloz y le atrapó en sus brazos mirándole tan de cerca, Kiki le miraba sorprendido mientras seguía entre sus brazos, en cualquier otra situación habría gritado pero en vez de eso sólo pudo atinar a que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y se quedó inmóvil.

— Lo siento, lo siento ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó soltándole no sin antes estabilizarlo en el piso, el menor negó sollozando.

— Yo… yo quiero que vue…lvas a tocarme — Le dijo entre hipos, después de todo detrás de ellos había una gran historia — Pero tengo … tengo miedo — Susurró sollozando, el mayor tocó su cabello con ternura como tanteando que tanto podía tocarlo, el menor le miró aún sollozando desconsolado

— Todo está bien, resolveremos esto y todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo — Secó sus lágrimas con cuidado y le sonrío suave.

— Está bien — El menor asintió y siguió avanzando aunque se había aferrado a la manga de la chaqueta del mayor para estabilizarse, llegaron a un lugar donde había lo que parecía un paso de agua, DooJoon revisó el GPS comprobando que allí era donde debían ir, se agachó revisando que tenía una abertura redonda.

— Kikwang permanece atrás — Le ordenó más o menos comprendiendo que iban a encontrar allí, le dio su celular marcando un número — Dile que necesito que venga aquí, dale las coordenadas y dile que tiene media hora para estar aquí y que traiga un 4x4 — El menor asintió obedeciendo y se alejó un poco, DooJoon avanzó y usó la llave para abrir la tapa la cual calzó a la perfección aunque no pudo levantar la tapa, era de acero puro y de un diámetro de un metro, mínimo necesitaría a dos personas más para moverla. Se levantó viendo que el menor titubeaba al móvil, suspiró y avanzó tomándolo acariciando su cabello.

— G- dragon tienes diez minutos para mover tu trasero desde la estación hasta las coordenadas que te dieron, tenemos un asesinato me parece — Le dijo con voz autoritaria y colgó, el menor le miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Estación? — Dio dos pasos hacia atrás — ¡Eres un policía! — El mayor le cubrió la boca sintiendo como se revolvía.

— Kiki, Kiki Cálmate, no grites o llamaras a algún animal, Prometo soltarte si te calmas — Le dijo suave mirándole suplicante, el menor se le quedó mirando unos segundos — ¿No vas a gritar verdad? — El menor asintió y él le soltó, pero apenas se vio libre le empujó echándose a correr.

— ¡Junnie! ¡Junnie! — Gritaba esperando que aún no se hubieran ido con el rubio.

— ¡Mierda! — DooJoon maldijo en voz baja y corrió tras él, tenía una doble preocupación, que el menor encontrase al chico o que se cayera. Le atrapó retachándole la espalda contra un árbol aunque muy suave.

— Prometiste no gritar — Le dijo cabreado — Prometo decírtelo todo, pero necesito que seas lo suficientemente maduro para esconder un secreto, no quiero hacerte daño a ti ni a tu hermano, sólo necesito saber que sucedió — Le miró desde donde estaba — ¿Puedes? — El menor asintió a sus palabras pero esta vez DooJoon no lo soltó, sino que lo levantó en vilo y lo sentó en un pequeño tubo azul que servía de sostenedor para el que quisiese bajar por la tapa metálica.

— ¿Por qué nos mentiste? — Preguntó dolido.

— Porque estoy en un operativo — Le explicó y suspiró comenzando a relatar — Conocí a Jun cuando aún estaba en la academia, en ese entonces yo estaba de práctica en tránsito cuando por circunstancias que no diré, lo conocí y en su motocicleta traía a un pequeño niño, ese niño desapareció unos meses después y nunca más lo volvieron a encontrar. Entré a la brigada especial de homicidios y encontré este caso, en ese entonces no había sospechosos, pero yo sí tenía a uno, y lo comprobé cuando secuestró a Yoseob, era el mismo modus operandi, chico de la misma edad que su hermano menor — Le miró fijamente apoyando sus manos en el tubo a cada lado de su cuerpo — Chico aficionado por las motocicletas, inocente, que estudiaba en una escuela contigua a la secundaria de Jun, los dos tienen mucho en común, ese chico y Yoseob, y ambos han desaparecido y nadie sabe nada de ellos. Muy extraño ¿no? — Le miró serio.

— ¡Junnie no ha hecho nada! — Le gritó el menor en la cara

— Eso yo también lo creo, por eso me convertí en el chofer de él, para poder investigar, si no confiara en él ya lo habría apresado por el secuestro de Yoseob, pero no ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Encubriéndolo. Pero te diré una cosa Kiki, él se llega a enterar que soy policía y simplemente llamaré a la estación para que allanen la casa — Le miró de cerca muy serio — Por eso necesito al ente, porque si no me estoy equivocando es el mismo chico que desapareció hace dos años atrás y sólo él puede ayudarme a descubrir la verdad y que tú no termines en un orfanato hasta los veintiuno — Suspiró alejándose.

— Nos mentiste, ¡Me mentiste! — El moreno comenzó a llorar copiosamente, DooJoon suspiró bajando la cabeza alejándose

— ¿Crees que Jun habría dejado que viviera con ustedes si sabía que era policía y que era sospechoso por secuestro y homicidio? ¿Crees que habría podido entender un poco la mente del retorcido Jun Hyung de no haber vivido con ustedes estos años y por eso ahora dudo de su culpabilidad? — Le miró serio.

— Aún así, mi hermano y yo confiábamos en ti — Susurró.

— Yo estoy aquí para protegerlos, ya sea de alguien más como de si mismos, no quiero que termines en un orfanato ni Jun en prisión por un mal procedimiento, incluso, si llego a saber que él es culpable, haré lo imposible para que tú estés bien — Le miró a los ojos — Soy policía, pero no una máquina Kikwang — El menor le miró suspirando y asintió intentando secar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

— No llores, si realmente son inocentes nada va a pasarles — Se arriesgó y besó su frente, como por arte de magia el menor le abrazó a él sollozando bajito, se mantuvieron así unos momentos, pero para desgracia de ambos apareció un Jeep 4x4 azul marino y bajaron tres chicos de este con trajes de policía, aunque eran distintos a los normales que se veían en el país, se veían más "sport"

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Preguntó Kiki asustado escondiéndose tras su espalda.

— Mis subordinados, chicos él es Kikwang, no lo toquen no tolera el contacto físico con otras personas — Les informó de inmediato — Kiki, él es G – Dragon, Seungri y Daesung — Apuntó a cada uno de los chicos y luego alzó a Kiki en brazos dejándole lejos — Quédate aquí y no te muevas — Le pidió avanzando con los demás hacia la tapa metálica y les miró — Debemos levantar esto — Les ordenó tomando un pañuelo y cubriendo su nariz y boca. — Imítenme, se los recomiendo — Murmuró antes de ver que todos hacían lo mismo además de ponerse guantes quirúrgicos y entre los cuatro y con mucho esfuerzo movieron la tapa, de inmediato tal y como lo predijo el jefe de la unidad un olor putrefacto llenó el lugar, Kiki se encogió desde donde estaba vomitando mientras tosía, incluso dos de los oficiales tosieron incómodos por el olor.

DooJoon tomó una linterna que le había dado G – Dragon e iluminó dentro notando que corría agua de lluvia por debajo, era una construcción sencilla, era esos toma agua de lluvia que habían instalado por la ciudad hace diez años atrás, había una pequeña escalerilla de mano pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando DooJoon, el olor era a carne descompuesta, sobretodo por el agua, así que definitivamente había un cuerpo allí abajo, el problema era saber de quien y como había llegado allí. Siguió iluminando hasta que encontró lo que quería, unos mechones castaños que se asomaban entre el agua sucia de lluvia.

— Voy a bajar, cuida al pequeño — Se amarró mejor el pañuelo y brincó dentro, tuvo que toser por el fétido olor que expelía el cuerpo, definitivamente era el chico que estaban buscando, ya llevaba más de un año allí por lo que no podía sacarlo fácilmente, pero al menos allí estaba, la oportunidad que estaba esperando por años, iba a subir de vuelta pero una mano fría y dura le detuvo el ascenso, se giró de golpe en esa penumbra y no vio nada.

— Voy a traer a la policía para que saquen tu cuerpo de aquí, eso querías — Murmuró comprendiendo que era el chico, el agarre se hizo más fuerte al punto de hacerle daño, soltó un quejido al escuchar como uno de sus huesos se quebraba, suspiró aguantando el dolor. — ¿Qué quieres entonces? — Preguntó respirando fuerte por la nariz a causa del dolor, sintió como los dedos recorrían su pecho, se movía como el vaso contra el tablero, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en como era la ouija — N – o – p – o – l – i – c – í – a. ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres proteger a Jun y Kikwang? Las uñas se clavaron en su pecho haciéndole heridas aún por encima de la ropa, se quejó molesto — Debo traer a la policía, las cosas no se hacen a tu modo — Y se impulsó para subir, pero aquellos brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su torso intentando bajarlo, jadeó de dolor por como presionaba su caja torácica pero luchó por salir, apenas puso un brazo fuera G – Dragon tomó su brazo creyendo que se estaba intoxicando o algo así, y esto lo aprovechó el moreno para lanzar una patada hacia atrás dándole de lleno a "algo", el golpe sonó extraño pero le ayudó a salir, estando fuera todos le miraron austados.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntaron al ver su rostro y pecho con marcas de sangre como de manos pero eran demasiado pequeñas para ser del mayor, este les miró serio

— Nada de preguntas, llama a un forense de confianza que tengas, que esto no salga de todos nosotros hasta que yo diga ¿Entendido? — Los miró a todos muy serio

— Si, señor — Contestaron al unísono y se marcharon al Jeep, el menor se acercó preocupado, traía una botella de agua en las manos que de seguro le había dado alguno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó asustado y notó su dedo que estaba hinchado.

— Me atacó, no quiere a la policía aquí — Comentó levantándose la camisa y mostrándole la marca de los brazos que le había dejado — Pero lo haré aún así, claro que sólo dentro de la unidad hasta que tenga una verdadera pista, no puedo decirle a mis superiores "Un fantasma me lo dijo" — Suspiró limpiándose con el pañuelo pero sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su mano

— Tienes que ir al hospital Doodie, tu mano no está bien — Le dijo preocupado.

— No puedo dejar solo al equipo, menos con ese ente asesino — Blanqueó los ojos.

— Tienes que atenderte, además si mi hermano nota que no estás bien sospechará, llamaré a la ambulancia para que te atiendan en la casa, pero deberás lavarte — Le miró serio el menor luchando por no recibir un no como respuesta.

— Bien, iré a cambiarme por algo más cómodo y volveré, ven vamos — Caminaron juntos hasta la 4x4 y le comentaron sus planes a los demás. — Tengan cuidado — Comentó antes de marcharse con el menor, ya en casa se lavó como pudo y cambió de ropa por algo cómodo y que le diera más movilidad, la ambulancia llegó quince minutos despues, le aplicaron algunos procedimientos básicos y finalmente vendaron su mano firmemente para que el hueso sanara y le pusieron un cabestrillo para mantener su mano inmóvil unos días, además le recetaron algunos medicamentos, ya despachados el mayor se quitó el molesto cabestrillo y salió de casa.

— ¡Doddie! Debes usarlo — Le regañó el moreno corriendo tras él.

**Continuará…**

**+ Pobre DooJoon :c**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 7_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC – LEMON – PSICOTICAMENTE ADORABLE (?)**

Escuchen Haru Haru – Big Bang

DooJoon estaba agazapado mirando el cuerpo que ya habían logrado sacar del conducto, sabía que se iba a ganar un buen reto por no avisar a sus superiores, pero si lograba desenterrar el caso y resolverlo, no iban a despedirlo por lo menos, el cuerpo del chico estaba podrido a causa del agua, pero se podían apreciar algunas cosas, como que le faltaban una gran cantidad de dientes y por la herida de sus encías estos habían sido arrancados. Su boca se contrajo en una mueca imaginando los horrores que sufrió siendo apenas un niño, tenía marcas en el cuerpo que el forense clasificó como golpes comunes en una sesión de sadomasoquismo, siempre agradecía su estómago de hierro ya que era muy necesario para estos casos.

Kiki estaba en el Jeep de la policía, DooJoon lo había obligado a permanecer allí, pero aún así veía un poco desde el parabrisas aunque las hojas de los árboles le impedían ver todo con claridad.

— No tiene fracturas en la espalda — Comentó el forense mirando a DooJoon — Fue un trabajo limpio, incluso se encargaron de dejarlo en el fondo, no precisamente tirarlo, todo esto fue minuciosamente estudiado, incluso le dejaron en el agua para que borrara las manchas de semen de su cuerpo, ya que por las heridas que posee estoy cien por ciento seguro de que fue violado y más de una vez. — DooJoon le miró

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Le miró serio

— Taeyang — Contestó simple.

— Tu informe no puede pasar por otras manos que no sean las mías, no me interesa que digan en la estación, este es mi trabajo, es mi investigación y una palabra de más y todo se va a la mierda ¿Entendiste? — Le miró serio.

— No hay problema señor, planeo recrear como fue la muerte, porque tengo una ligera sospecha, pero debo hacer más estudios — Anotó unas cosas en su libreta.

— ¿Qué sospecha? — Se puso en pie sacudiendo sus pantalones

— Qué el chico no estaba muerto cuando lo lanzaron al foso con agua — Comentó con voz sombría y es que era imposible no estremecerse ante semejante historia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó confundido mirando el cuerpo del chico.

— Mire sus labios, estan azules, pero el tono azulado que tienen es cuando se ha sufrido una hipotermia. Incluso los dientes molares están carcomidos a causa de un brusco chirriar, este chico puede que haya estado inconsciente pero no muerto en el momento en que lo bajaron, por qué digo inconsciente, porque no hay signo de lucha, lo que me preocupa es que permaneció en el agua, siendo que al tiritar el cuerpo genera una cierta cantidad de calor que le debe haber provocado salir a tomar aire. — DooJoon asintió y ambos se alejaron.

— Puede que lo haya hecho, estamos hablando de un asesinato hace un año, el agua debe haberlo tapado luego de muerto — Taeyang asintió y suspiró.

— Sabré si estuvo vivo revisando sus pulmones, buscando agua o signos de esta en ellos —

— Está bien, debo volver a la casa antes de que vuelvan los otros dos, sospecharán y no queremos eso, sean silenciosos al salir de aquí cualquier movimiento extraño alertara al dueño de la mansión y arruinaría el operativo — Se despidió de su equipo y del forense yendo por Kiki.

— Volvamos a casa, Yoseob y Jun deben estar por volver — Comentó ofreciéndole su mano, el menor asintió y se bajó con él.

.

.

Yoseob se quitó la incomoda ropa que le había dado su amigo y se cambió por una de las tantas camisas del mayor, habían tenido una amena tarde, incluso como había sospechado lo habían terminado haciendo contra el automóvil en un estacionamiento, blanqueó los ojos suspirando esperando que el mayor subiese con lo que sería su cena, le había pedido a DooJoon que durmiese en la casa esa noche por la hora que era y este no se había negado, por lo que no podía ir a hablar con Kiki ya que de seguro estaba con él mayor. Suspiró mirando la televisión apagada, tenia prohibido encenderla, Jun no quería que viera noticias sobre su desaparición. Entonces esta se encendió sola dejando al menor casi con un paro cardíaco, se levantó a apagarla y los canales comenzaron a cambiarse solos, se detuvo en un canal de noticias, aún hablaban de él, decían que pronto se cumpliría un año desde que había desaparecido de la casa de su mejor amigo sin dejar rastro alguno, se estremeció cuando aparecieron sus padres en televisión, los años se le habían venido encima, lloraban desconsolados de sólo oír su nombre, pedían noticias, alguna pista que les dijera donde estaba su hijo, incluso Dongie estaba allí, consolándoles, les abrazaba e intentaba calmar, Yoseob retrocedió incapaz de apagarla y se sentó en la cama torpemente dejando caer lagrimas gruesas, cuando el mayor entró notó el brillo de monitor encendido y sorprendido giró su rostro al interruptor que conectaba todas las conexiones eléctricas de la habitación, este estaba apagado, extrañado volvió a mirar al rubio pero ahora la televisión estaba apagada.

— Yoseobie, ¿Estaba encendida la televisión? — Dejó la bandeja en la cama y notó que su pequeño lloraba amargamente, se acercó preocupado y tocó su rostro, el menor le miró pero ya no tenía esos hermosos ojos negros, una especie de niebla los había cubierto y parecían los de algún animal nocturno, asustado se echó hacia atrás alejándose del menor — ¿Qué mierda? — Jadeó.

— Duele Junnie, duele — Susurró el menor con una voz ahogada aunque más aniñada de lo usual avanzó en la cama a gatas moviéndose de una manera antinatural, sus hombros se hundían en su espalda como dislocados, Jun pateó la cama para erguirse y alejarse de él.

— ¡No te acerques! — Le gritó.

— Te amo… — Repitió el pequeño bajando de la cama en un movimiento lento, torpe y escalofriante.

— ¡Basta! — Gritaba nuevamente intentando ponerse en pie para tomar la puerta, pero el menor avanzó rápido como si fuese algún animal y jaló su pierna tirándolo al suelo nuevamente.

— Junnie… — Susurró subiendo por su cuerpo lento, lamiéndole por encima de la ropa.

— ¡Yo no quería Bambi! ¡No quería! Eras tú o nosotros, tú o nosotros. ¡Era sólo un niño asustado maldita sea! — Le gritó y el chico se detuvo frente a su rostro.

— Tú o él, ahora te toca escoger nuevamente — Sonrío malicioso y se inclinó rozando sus labios — Junnie, ¿Te gustan mis dientes? — El menor sonrío y al igual que el chico del ducto habían algunos que le faltaban y sus encías se veían sanguinolentas, el mayor se retorció bajo su cuerpo intentando soltarse asqueado — Tú siempre decías que te gustaba mi sonrisa — Se río con una voz cantarina y le obligó a besarlo, Jun se contrajo en una arcada y le empujó lejos de su cuerpo escupiendo asqueado al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

— ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Ninguno de nosotros quería, él es el culpable ve a molestarlo a él — Le gritó furibundo. El chico en el suelo en una posición imposible para un ser humano normal comenzó a reírse.

— Ki…Ki — Susurró antes de que el cuerpo del pequeño se convulsionara logrando que los huesos de su columna crujieran peligrosamente y cayó en el suelo abriendo sus ojos asustado.

— ¿Yoseob? ¿Estás bien? — Jun se acercó corriendo a él notando que comenzaba a llorar compulsivamente.

— Duele Junnie, duele — Susurró incapaz de moverse, el mayor le envolvió en una manta y lo cargó en brazos con cuidado mientras besaba sus cabellos.

— Vas a estar bien, te prometo que vas a estar bien. No es nada pequeño, no es nada — Susurró el mayor dejándolo en su pecho mientras llamaba a la ambulancia, le abrazó meciéndolo suavemente mientras temblaba. — Tú no vas a morir, tú no vas a morir — Susurraba el mayor consternado, Yoseob estaba demasiado asustado y adolorido para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su espalda, cerró sus ojos sollozando bajo.

— Quiero a mamá y Dongie — Susurró sollozando fuerte.

— No, tu no los necesitas, me tienes a mí, yo voy a cuidarte, yo voy a cuidarte — Repetía meciéndolo incansablemente.

.

.

DooJoon notó la venda en su mano y suspiró cansado quitándose la toalla que cubría su cadera, le había tomado más tiempo de lo habitual tomar una ducha, pero al menos ya estaba con su pantalón de pijama y se había cambiado la venda, se recostó contra las almohadas bostezando y encendió el televisor, pero un sonido le alertó los sentidos desarrollados de policía que tenía, la puerta se abría lentamente, se quedó mirando viendo que nadie entraba a medida que la puerta se abría.

— ¿Volviste a hacerme una visita? — Preguntó con humor el pelinegro y entonces vio al pelinegro en el filo de la puerta. — ¿Kiki? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se sentó mejor en la cama llamándole con la mano, el menor entró tímidamente, llevaba puesto un grueso y grande pijama color blanco invierno, pero DooJoon no notó ese brillo acuoso y nebuloso de sus ojos, estaba demasiado feliz por ver al menor.

— Doodie ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — Preguntó con voz dulce, el mayor asintió y dejó que el menor subiese a su cama.

— ¿Y por qué ahora quieres ser tan cercano conmigo? — Le preguntó divertido.

— Por qué fuiste muy bueno conmigo, estoy muy agradecido y además quería pedirte perdón — Se subió de rodillas en la cama avanzando hacia él y le besó la mejilla abrazándole del cuello.

— ¿Perdón por qué? — Preguntó sorprendido por el beso pero aún así le abrazó de la cintura dejándolo pegado a él.

— Por tus heridas — Susurró acercando su boca a la del mayor, este esperó pacientemente, su corazón latía desbocado de tener así al moreno pero no quería asustarlo así que se quedó quieto aunque susurró.

— Tú no tienes la culpa, en realidad nadie la tiene, sólo son heridas, pasaran con el tiempo — Sonrío suave y el menor unió sus bocas sonriéndole tiernamente, el mayor cerró sus ojos disfrutando del primer beso desde hace años, le abrazó subiéndolo a sus caderas aunque simplemente acarició su rostro con suavidad, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese niño, Kiki suspiró, sabía que no estaba controlando su cuerpo, pero era lo que había necesitado, esa fuerza para poder tocar al mayor, aunque claro no le había gustado nada que Bambi le besara por sus palabras, DooJoon era suyo, luchó por demandar su cuerpo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, tuvo miedo de cómo le estaba besando el mayor así que se mantuvo al margen como llegando a un trato con el ente.

El mayor recostó con suavidad al menor en la cama y se situó sobre él aunque sin dejar su peso encima y siguió besándole acariciando sus costados.

— Doodie — Jadeó el menor estremeciéndose y le abrazó del cuello pegándolo más a él, su cadera se alzó buscando encontrar la del mayor, este al igual que una fiera se desató, bajó sus besos al cuello del menor metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta, su cadera se pegaba a la del menor con suavidad pero insistencia, Kiki sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias, estaba extasiado, estaba feliz, se sentía enamorado. Arqueó su cabeza para darle más espacio para que besara su cuello enredó sus piernas en su cadera acariciando su espalda desnuda con suavidad.

— Permíteme — Susurró el mayor cortés y le quitó con suavidad la camiseta mirándole unos segundos ardientemente, disfrutando de su cuerpo. — ¿Te sientes bien? — Le miró tocando su mejilla con sus dedos.

— Sí, excelentemente. No pares — Susurró besándole con fuerza pasando sus manos más rápido por su espalda pegándose más a él buscando tocarle completamente, el mayor bajó sus besos a sus pezones rosados y los lamió con suavidad disfrutando del sabor de su piel, dejó suaves mordidas sonriendo por como se sentía por estar por fin tocándolo, luego de tantos años amándole en silencio, ambos amantes terminaron de desvestirse y el moreno menor comenzó a temer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causas de recuerdos escondidos en su memoria.

_Es DooJoon, es él… No es nadie más que él. _Kiki suspiró escuchando aquella voz en su cabeza y miró al mayor quien le miraba preocupado y estiró sus manos tocando su cabello negro disfrutando del aroma que soltaban por estar húmedos, bajó por su rostro delineando su piel joven pero varonil, siguió bajando por su pecho suspirando.

— Sí, eres DooJoon… No hay nadie más que tú, no hay otra persona en el mundo que quiera estar más que contigo — Susurró abrazándole y sollozó bajo aunque más bien estaba feliz.

—Claro que soy yo mi dulce Kikwang — El mayor tomó su rostro besándole con ternura y acarició sus mejillas — Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te haría daño, nunca haría algo que no quisieras… Te amo — Susurró suave besándole nuevamente.

— Yo también te amo — Susurró sintiendo como los dedos del mayor entraban en él, gimió contra su cuello estremeciéndose pero entonces se dio cuenta que el mayor iba a notar algo, aquel secreto que por años había atesorado.

DooJoon se sorprendió de lo fácil que era entrar en el menor, no parecía asustado ni mucho menos adolorido como debió haber sido, si es que el menor era virgen… Su mente de policía trabajó a toda velocidad, sabía que era un poco frío que comenzara a maquinar del caso mientras estaba en la cama con Kikwang, pero le hecho de que no fuera virgen, sumado a su extraño autismo, sólo le hacia llegar a una conclusión y era que la persona que le había quitado la virginidad a Kiki, era el mismo que había matado a Bambi, notó el terror en los ojos del pequeño y suspiró negando.

— No te asustes, no pasa nada… — Le besó largo, necesitaba demostrarle que eso no le importaba, que lo seguía amando, el pequeño le correspondió temprano. _No le importa. _Claro que no le importaba, si Doodie lo amaba, movió sus caderas buscando más contacto y el mayor no tardó en embestirle con sus dedos sin arriesgarse a hacerle daño, debía prepararlo primero fuera Kiki virgen o no, siguió disfrutando de besar su cuello y pecho hasta que su sexo urgió por algo de atención, sacó sus dedos y acomodó a Kikwang contra sus caderas. — ¿Estás listo? — Susurró mirándole y besó su sien.

— Si, estoy listo Doodie — Susurró sintiendo como el mayor se adentraba en él lentamente, gimió mordiendo su labio inferior y se afirmó de él fuerte jadeando entrecortado, sus piernas se aferraron a la cadera del mayor y buscó su boca para besarle, sentía una leve molestia, pero nada comparada al placer de tener el sexo del mayor dentro de él.

— Te amo, te amo — Susurró el mayor moviéndose contra sus caderas escuchándole gemir así que luchó por llegar más profundo, buscaba cierto lugar de la anatomía del menor que lo haría sentir que tocaba el cielo con los dedos, cuando escuchó a Kiki gritar de placer en su oído comprendió que lo había encontrado así que se acomodó para embestirle en ese punto una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba.

Kiki arqueó su espalda en un gritito gutural de placer y se corrió entre ambos cuerpos al mismo tiempo que el mayor al verse apretado lo hacía en su interior, besó sus labios con ternura.

— Me alegra que vinieras — Susurró jadeante el mayor recostándolo sobre él acariciando su espalda.

— Me alegra haber venido, te amo — El menor ya volvía a ser el mismo, pero ya no existía ese temor, simplemente le abrazó besando su pecho, entonces el ambiente se tornó frío, extrañados se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a escuchar una voz suave que cantaba una canción para niños, Kiki se encogió asustado en sus brazos ambos envueltos por las sábanas, el piso comenzó a llenarse de agua sucia, con insectos y hojas, y esta comenzó a subir al mismo tiempo que bajaba por las paredes.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Susurró el mayor calzándose sus bóxer y envolviendo al menor mejor en la sábana lo dejó en el medio de la cama.

— Tengo miedo Doodie — El menor se aferró a él.

— Esto no es real Kiki, estamos viendo lo que él quiere que veamos —

— El agua está fría DooJoon, tócala — El menor se encogió — Bambi basta, no quiero — Sollozó pegándose más al mayor al notar que el agua había llegado al nivel de la cama y comenzaba a mojarlos, DooJoon iba a nadar hacia la puerta pero una sombra aún más negra que el agua avanzó hacia ellos, Kikwang gritó y lo jaló hacia él temblando de terror.

— Kiki cálmate, esto no es real, no es real — Se repetía castañeando los dientes por la temperatura del agua y también algo asustado por esa sombra que se había detenido frente a ellos cuando el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, de repente algo atrapó el pie de DooJoon y lo jaló hundiéndolo en esa agua sucia.

— ¡DooJoon! ¡DooJoon! — Kiki metió las manos al agua por fuera de la cama intentando alcanzarlo — Basta… ¡HyunSeung basta! — Gritó histérico con los ojos cerraos y de repente todo se detuvo, se bajó corriendo de la cama viendo que DooJoon estaba tirado por fuera de la puerta de entrada al cuarto con los ojos cerrados. — Doodie, Doodie despierta — Susurró moviéndolo, este se convulsionó unos segundos y tosió escupiendo un poco de esa asquerosa agua, dio unas cuantas arcadas antes de abrir los ojos y toser.

— ¡Mierda! — Jadeó con la voz rota y carraspeó, el menor al verlo bien le abrazó fuerte sollozando

— Ya todo pasó, ya estamos bien — Susurró meciéndolo a la par de lo que hacía su hermano algunas habitaciones más allá.

**Continuará…**

**+ Cuando Jun hizo arcadas, yo también xD!**

**+ Este capitulo me quedo psicoticamente adorable (?)**

**+ RR :3**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 8_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC - LEMON**

Escuchen We were in love – Davichi & T-ara

Kikwang, DooJoon y Jun desayunaron en silencio, el menor había sufrido fuerte contracturas en sus vértebras así que luego de tratarle le habían mantenido sedado por el dolor que le causaría estar despierto.

— ¿Cómo pasó eso Junnie? — Susurró el menor luego de mucho rato en silencio, sabía que DooJoon como policía estaba conteniéndose de arrestarlo, nunca se le había pasado así la mano con el pequeño.

— No quiero hablar de eso Kiki — Suspiró apenas tocando su comida.

— Pero Junnie, ¿Fuiste tú? — Preguntó preocupado, no quería que su hermano fuese a prisión, el menor titubeó al responder, no les podía decir que había sido un espíritu que le guardaba rencor por un error de su pasado, simplemente se levantó y sacó su plato, momento que DooJoon aprovechó para subir corriendo y pedirle gracias a su placa la opinión a la enfermera que atendía al rubio, al parecer su espalda había sufrido un movimiento muy brusco, DooJoon asintió y bajó las escaleras nuevamente volviendo a la mesa escuchando el carro de Hyung salir de la cochera.

— ¿Tú crees que anoche Bambi también los visitó? — Preguntó Kiki mirándole, el mayor se encogió de hombros y sacó los platos sucios.

— Traeré al equipo para ver que resultados me tienen — Le besó la frente tomando su móvil.

.

.

— La fuerza es demasiado alta para que la haya realizado una persona normal con sus manos — Taeyang evaluaba el accidente del menor.

— Pero quizás, ¿Lanzarlo de la cama? — Preguntó DooJoon vigilando la habitación ya que Yoseob había sido transferido a una más amplia.

— Tendría que medir la fuerza — Murmuró con una maquinita que medía la fuerza del impacto — Pero tiene con un elemento que pese y mida lo mismo que el chico, quizás tengo la contextura del hombre pero no la del niño — Todos se giraron a mirar a Kiki quien se sonrojó al verse observado.

— Podríamos poner una colchoneta debajo, sólo queremos medir la fuerza no el daño — Comentó Seungri

— ¿Qué dices DooJoon? — G – Dragon quien parecía el segundo al mando avanzó hasta él.

— Pregúntenle a él, no a mí — Dijo serio y miró a Kiki — ¿Nos ayudarías? —

— ¿Va a doler? — Preguntó inocente.

— No mucho, por eso pondremos la colchoneta abajo — Taeyang le sonrío — Tendríamos que ver distintos ángulos de golpe — Comenzó a sacar cuentas mientras el menor se subía a la cama, Taeyang primero le arrodilló en la orilla y le dio la maquina a Seungri para que midiera al tiempo que empujaba con fuerza al menor quien cayó secamente en la colchoneta.

— Ni la cuarta parte de la fuerza ejercida —

Taeyang siguió insistiendo en diferentes posiciones y formas pero ninguna le llegaba ni a la mitad de la fuerza que había sido ejercida para crear semejantes contracturas en el ex rubio.

— Lo que me intriga, es como se hirió sólo la columna, ya que con tal fuerza mínimo debió haber estado comprometido el estado de algún órgano — Murmuró pensativo, DooJoon le miró serio.

— Nuestro trato era sin preguntas de más ¿No?, está bien ya es suficiente, ya aclaraste mi hipótesis, gracias — Se agachó levantando a Kikwang de la colchoneta y lo sentó en su regazo.

— Está bien, no preguntaré más — Taeyang se sentó en la cama. — Te tengo además el resultado de los exámenes del cadáver — Comentó dándole la hoja al mayor y este despachó a Kiki al cuarto de Yoseob quien seguía sedado, el pequeño entró silencioso y notó que había otra silueta en la cama pero para cuando apareció ya no había nada, tomó su mano suave y suspiró

— Yo sabía que mi hermano no te habría hecho este tipo de daño, él te ama — Susurró acariciando su cabello negro, notando que algunos mechones rubios cubrían su cabellera, ya era tiempo de que se retocase el tinte, suspiró. — Quisiera que supieras todo, mi hermano realmente te ama, es sólo que… El pasado condena y hace daño — Susurró cabizbajo. — ¿Algún día aprenderás a amarlo? Prométeme que si, por favor —

.

— Entonces, si estaba vivo — DooJoon leyó las hojas que le había dado Taeyang.

— Estaba agonizando, tiene rota la tráquea y los ojos inyectados en sangre, por lo que me deja deducir que fue asfixiado, lo lanzaron a ese conducto de agua menos de una hora después de haberle ahorcado — Taeyang se sentó junto al mayor.

— Suenas demasiado seguro de que le mataron —

— El quiebre de la traquea tal como la tiene él, sólo se produce por la presión de las manos … eran manos pequeñas — Comentó finalmente titubeante de decir eso, sabía que el mayor desconfiaba de los dueños de casa y él mismo había deducido que quien había asfixiado al chico castaño sólo podía ser Kikwang.

— Pudo haber sido cualquiera, incluso estamos hablando de Jun hace dos años atrás — Comentó serio.

— Lo sé, sólo quería que supieras. No hay rastro de ningún fluido en su cuerpo el agua se lo llevó todo, sólo nos queda lograr que el asesino confiese, y para eso necesitas pruebas para inculparlo. — Suspiró

— Yo me encargaré de eso, gracias por tu trabajo, cualquier cosa que puedas decirme sólo llámame — Se despidió nuevamente de todos y a su equipo le pidió investigar el colegio del chico y sus antecedentes antes de ir donde el menor.

.

.

Esa noche, llegó una desagradable sorpresa tanto para Jun como para Kiki. Choi había ido a cenar y había llevado al tío de ambos llamado DongHyunHee, era un hombre alto, que pasaba de los cuarenta, cabello rojizo y ojos oscuros y letales, por suerte DooJoon también estaba y decidió quedarse, para también cuidar de que no atrapasen al rubio.

— Estás enorme Kiki, ven a saludarme — El mayor estiró sus manos hacia él y el menor negó escondiéndose detrás de Junnie.

— HungHee te dije que Kiki tiene un problema — Choi le comentó tranquilo y se acercó al menor estirando su mano — ¿No quieres saludar a tu tío? — Kiki negó con los ojos llorosos escondiéndose más detrás de su hermano mayor quien parecía bastante reacio a permitir que Choi cruzase la barrera de su cuerpo, DooJoon notó como Kiki se había convertido en dos segundos en un pequeño niño, miró nuevamente al hombre y como el joven Choi intentaba calmar al menor ajeno a las miradas de odio que lanzaba el rapero hacia su tío.

— Será mejor que lleve a Kiki a dormir — Tomó el valor de intervenir, de inmediato Kiki corrió y se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si así no le fueran a separar

— Llévatelo, es muy tarde para que esté en pie, incluso está de mal humor — Jun le miró agradecido y él sólo le sonrío cargando al menor con suavidad subiendo las escaleras.

— Tu también has crecido mucho Jun, la última vez que te vi apenas eras un niño — El hombre sonrío abrazándole y el rapero sólo aceptó el abrazo para no quedar mal con Choi, pero de sólo sentir la entrepierna de ese hombre contra su cadera se alejó de golpe rascando sus brazos en una reacción natural de asco.

— Si me permiten, iré a buscar unas cosas al hotel, no tardaré, los dejo solos para que recuerden viejos tiempos, solían jugar mucho ¿Recuerdas Junnie? — Choi sonrío y se marchó.

Apenas el moreno cruzó la puerta el hombre se relamió los labios, sonriente.

— Así que ahora eres todo un hombre, la madurez no te sentó nada mal Junnie — Comentó el mayor acercándose como si fuese una fiera vigilando a su presa, el mayor se petrificó desde donde estaba, el pequeño que iba bajando las escaleras nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Jun? — Susurró preocupado, aún estaba adolorido, pero al menos ya podía moverse, el mayor cerró los ojos al oír esa dulce voz, no podía ser, no podía ser él.

— ¿Quién es esta hermosura? — Inmediatamente los ojos de HungHee se posaron en el menor quien se había quedado en el quinto escalón vistiendo sólo una camisa ancha de color azul marino.

— No es nadie, no le toques — El rapero corrió llegando primero que el mayor y escondiendo al menor tras su espalda maldiciéndole en voz baja por haber bajado.

— No seas grosero Junnie, vamos déjame ver al pequeño — Comentó amablemente

— No… — Murmuró el rapero serio aunque incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Entonces le pediré a Choi que me lo presente — Sonrío.

— ¡No! … Choi… Choi no sabe que él está aquí — Jun se mordió la lengua luego de decir eso mientras que el mayor sonreía malicioso.

— Entonces déjame verle o tendré que decirle a Choi que has sido un chico malo — Acarició el rostro del rapero con suavidad antes de correrlo con la mano, al principio Jun estaba algo reacio pero luego permitió que lo alejara mirando el suelo.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Yoseob al ver la mirada lasciva de ese hombre sobre él, luego asustado giró el rostro hacia Jun — ¿Qué sucede? — Las manos del hombre tocaron su rosro obligándole a mirarle.

— Muy hermoso, aunque algo parlanchín, siempre te gustaron así ¿No? — Miró al mayor y bajó sus manos tocando todo el cuerpo de Yoseob el cual se marcaba por la camisa, el menor se revolvió asqueado mirando como el rapero parecía demasiado afectado por el tema, ¿Quién era ese hombre y que le había hecho al mayor?

— Ya basta por favor, me dijiste que sería la última vez — Jun le miró y el ex rubio pudo ver en sus ojos a un niño asustado, se estremecía de sólo mirar a ese hombre, sintió deseos de avanzar a abrazarle pero no se podía mover mientras el otro le acariciaba como un animal, se quejó sintiendo sus ojos acuosos.

— Sé lo que dije Junnie, pero ¿Cómo resistirse a semejante criatura? — Le sonrío y levantó el rostro del menor acercándose lo suficiente para lamer sus labios. — Será que podemos jugar una vez con él? —

— ¡No! — Jun avanzó colérico y lo alejó del menor de un empujón abrazándole.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? — Gritó el mayor molestó y levantó su mano abofeteando al rapero y luego apuntó al ex rubio. — Desvístete — Le ordenó.

— ¿Qué? — El menor se sorprendió y abrazó su cuerpo instintivamente.

— ¡Haz lo que te digo! — El mayor alzó a Jun del piso y lo empujó hacia el pequeño — Educa mejor a esa perra y enséñale que cuando yo pido algo se cumple — El rapero miró con sus ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas a su pequeño y suspiró, sus ojos se vaciaron, ya no estaba ese brillo que tanto desconcertaba al pequeño.

— Desvístete Yoseob — Ordenó serio y apretó los dientes al sentir un correazo en su espalda de parte de su tío, el pequeño tembló asustado y comenzó a quitar su camisa sollozando, cuando estuvo libre de ella el hombre avanzó empujando al suelo a Jun quien simplemente se dejaba maltratar como si fuese un muñeco, admiró unos segundos el cuerpo frente a él y sonrío apretando sus pezones y jalándoles provocando que Yoseob soltase un lloriqueo por el dolor que le producía ese brusco trato, siguió disfrutando de tocarle, incluso tomó su sexo con su mano y metió sus dedos en la entrada del pequeño quien sólo cerró sus ojos rogando porque todo pasase rápido. Luego de unos minutos HyunHee se mostró frustrado y lanzó un golpe al hico frente a él botándolo por las escaleras hasta los pies de Jun, su labio había comenzado a sangrar al igual que su frente y el dolor en su espalda se acentuaba.

— Tío, Yoseob está enfermo — Susurró el mayor viendo como el menor se había encogido de dolor.

— No me interesa, quítate los pantalones — Avanzó y con la punta de su zapato giró al ex rubio boca arriba viendo que el mayor le obedecía inmediatamente — Vamos a ver que puedes hacer de bueno con tu boca además de quejarte — Le empujó hacia Jun quien le miró fríamente, el menor escondió su mirada sollozando y comenzó a tocarle bajo la atenta mirada del mayor quien jugaba con la correa en sus manos dándole algunos golpes al rapero en el estómago cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba, golpes que rozaban el rostro del rubio soltándole grititos asustados, el mayor por primera vez en un año quería terminar rápido y el terror en Yoseob lo había vuelto torpe, los golpes no le ayudaban a que se le pusiera dura.

— Hazlo mejor — Gruñó molesto empujándole de la cabeza hacia sus caderas mirando enojado al pequeño quien sollozó casi ahogándose con ese trozo de carne, el mayor se agachó y coló su mano en la entrada del menor jugando con sus dedos dentro de él viéndole practicarle el oral a Jun, luego de unos minutos en los que Jun estuvo embistiendo en su boca por fin pudo correrse y dejó que se separara viendo que tosía pero al menos ya la tortura había terminado.

— Muy bien hecho — Acarició con el cuero de la correa la espalda desnuda del menor y escuchó un ruido afuera — Choi ya llegó, será mejor que se vistan y sé que tu comprendes Junnie que no debes decirle a nadie de esto ¿Verdad? Y si tu pequeño niño abre la boca, no sólo lo mataré a ti, sino que a tu tonto hermanito también, quien por cierto, no se va a escapar de mí — Jun le miró y al escuchar la puerta cargó en brazos a un tembloroso Yoseob y corrió escaleras arriba metiéndolos en su cuarto, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la ducha y los metió a ambos dejando que el agua caliente borrase todos sus tormentos, el rubio cayó de rodillas dentro de la tina temblando y sollozando sin control, el mayor le miró, aún estaba demasiado consternado para poder reaccionar, se lavó con ira, la esponja había enrojecido su epidermis y sus ojos se posaron en el menor, se agachó tomando su brazo viendo que ponía resistencia así que aplicó fuerza y le lavó con la misma fuerza que había aplicado para lavarse él.

— Duele, Me duele Junnie — Sollozaba el menor intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero el moreno estaba demasiado ensimismado intentando borrar las manos de ese hombre de SU propiedad, agradecía la presencia de DooJoon en la casa, Kiki nunca estaría solo, él se encargaría de ello. Se ensañó con el cuerpo del rubio y siguió lavándole hasta cansarse.

— ¡Junnie basta! — Gritó el rubio con todo su cuerpo irritado y con fuerza corrió las manos del mayor de su cuerpo y le abrazó hacia él, primero el rapero se quedó inmóvil con la esponja aún agarrada fuertemente en su mano y finalmente comenzó a llorar como si fuese un niño pequeño y se abrazó al pequeño temblando, ambos sollozaron encerrados en ese cubículo de cristal hasta que le comenzaron a castañear los dientes, no existía el frío, no existía más que dolor y asco.

**Continuará…**

**+ uh! Saben este fic se va por un camino bien BIZARRO y no sé que salga de todo esto.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Private Property**

_Capítulo 9_

**Creppie**

**Advertencias: OOC – INCESTO – LEMON - VIOLENCIA**

Escuchen Keep your head down - TVXQ

Pasaban las tres de la mañana, luego de muchas horas de llorar Jun y Yoseob se habían quedado profundamente dormidos sobre la cama del mayor, el rapero le abrazaba posesivamente aún entre sueños, el pequeño despertó por una dulce voz que susurraba su nombre, se sentía llamado abrió sus ojos y los restregó reconociendo una silueta de pie junto a la cama, era el pequeño Bambi pero ya no se veía demacrado, sus dientes estaban en su lugar, su cabello castaño peinado, tenía un rostro de facciones suaves, Yoseob notó que no debía tener más de catorce años, pero había algo que picaba su curiosidad, ese rostro se le hacía demasiado familiar, sentía que ya lo había visto, suspiró y levantó su torso lentamente, el mayor murmuró algo entre sueños y se abrazó más a él.

— _Debes venir conmigo_ — Yoseob podía escuchar la voz del chico en su cabeza ya que este no movía la boca, el ente se acercó lento y movió suavemente la mano del rapero liberándolo y estiró su mano hacia él, a pesar de que su rostro estaba bien sus brazos seguían estando llenos de marcas, se levantó tomándola sin entender porque le obedecía al ente, pero aún así salió del cuarto de la mano de él, le estaba llevando directamente al cuarto frío aunque le sonreía y caminaba a saltitos como si fueran dos niños pequeños, apenas entraron Yoseob notó que el ambiente estaba distinto, había una cama más grande e utensilios de tortura colgados en la pared, confundido titubeó intentando retroceder pero la puerta se cerró con un movimiento seco.

— ¿Qué haces? — Yoseob miró al ente quien se había quedado inmóvil a su lado, su mirada volvió al frente viendo que algo comenzaba a tomar forma, de repente se vio transportado a una situación extraña, era como estar viendo una película.

_**{**Bambi y Kiki estaban jugando en el suelo de la habitación del segundo, se reían divertidos, Yoseob sabía que ambos tenían doce años, también sabía que eran los mejores amigos desde la escuela y que el castaño iba todas las tardes sólo para estar con su amigo, de repente la puerta se abrió abruptamente, en esta apareció aquel hombre llamado HyunHee, su gruesa mano cubría uno de los hombres de Jun quien estaba cabizbajo, se veía sumiso, muerto, después de todo sólo tenía catorce años. Al ver al hombre tanto Kiki como Bambi se estremecieron de terror_

— _Ya no queremos más, por favor Tío — Kiki se abrazó al pequeño._

— _Pero niños, si a ustedes le gusta jugar conmigo — Comentó lascivamente el adulto y se acercó para tomar la mano de los pequeños, sabía que Jun no le daría problemas, sólo había tenido que amenazarle con dañar a Kiki y lo tenía en su mano. — Primero vamos a llamar a los papás de HyungSeung para que no se preocupen por él — Sonrío malicioso.**}**_

El ambiente cambió ahora estaban en ese cuarto frío, Yoseob se recargó en la pared, estaba lleno de elementos de tortura tal como lo había visto al entrar, entonces nuevamente la película comenzó.

_**{**Jun estaba en el piso sólo con una camiseta cubriéndole el pecho mientras estaba sobre Kiki y HyungSeung quienes compartían un inexperto y húmedo beso, el hombre yacía sentado en un sofá con una copa de un líquido amarillento en las manos, parecía tranquilo e impasible._

_El mayor penetraba con torpeza a su hermano mientras que al mismo tiempo tocaba al castaño, ambos menores tenían lágrimas cursando por sus mejillas._

— _Junnie, me duele — Sollozaba el menor aferrándose fuerte a su mejor amigo ya que estaban frente a frente, el rapero intentó desacelerar sus embestidas pero el mayor le lanzó un golpe con la correa de cuero que le tatuó en la espalda una fina línea roja, Jun no gritó, no podía demostrarse débil ante su hermanito ni ante HyunSeung, él estaba enamorado del menor, o al menos eso creía, le atribuía esa confusión a lo que tenía que hacer con su cuerpo cada día, los abrazó a ambos moviéndose y le dijo suave al oído de Kiki_

— _Lo siento, pasará pronto, sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en otra cosa — Acarició su cabello negro al tiempo que besaba su frente, miró al pequeño bajo el cuerpo de su hermano, él apenas era un niño pero ya pensaba como un hombre. — No tengan miedo, ya pronto pasará — Les regaló una sonrisa suave mientras rogaba por terminar pronto y el martirio para su hermano terminase. HyungHee avanzó hacia ellos y se agachó lamiendo la cara de Kiki al tiempo que los alejaba de HyungSeung, sonrío mirándole y le tocó el pecho jugando bruscamente con sus pezones, adoraba ese rostro infantil, era un maldito enfermo, le obligó a practicarle sexo oral a Kiki quien cerraba sus ojos con fuerza apenas gimiendo**}**_

Yoseob jadeó y miró al ente que seguía a su lado en completo silencio, lentamente su aspecto volvía a ser el desagradable de antes.

— ¿Es un juego verdad? — Preguntó incrédulo — ¡Es su hermano! — Le gritó medio histérico, el chico se giró mirándolo de frente y avanzó hacia él, un viento gélido le recorrió el cuerpo y HyunSeung pasó a través de él, de repente todo se veía distinto, desde otra perspectiva. ¡Bambi estaba enamorado de Jun!, era un amor infantil, tierno e inocente.

_**{**HyunSeung estaba sentado en el sofá de la mansión, esperaba a que Kiki bajara de su habitación para poder ir a la cocina a comer helado, la puerta principal se abrió y por esta entró el rapero vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela, apenas le miró sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo._

— _Bienvenido a casa Junnie — Murmuró con una tímida sonrisa aflorando de sus labios, el mayor se le acercó sonriendo y acarició su cabello._

— _Hola Bambi, ¿Cómo estás hoy? — El menor sonrío y se puso en pie cuando Kiki bajó la escalera a saltitos._

— _¡Junnie! Vamos a tomar helados ¿Vienes? — Preguntó inocente tomando la mano de su mejor amigo y besó la mejilla de su hermano._

— _Está bien, Dejen que me cambie ropa — Subió corriendo las escaleras, se le notaba diferente, más cálido, más dulce, más sencillo de lo que era ahora, bajó a los cinco minutos vistiendo informalmente y los tres salieron de casa sonriendo._

_Mientras esperaban que Kiki comprase los helados Jun se acercó y le tomó la mano suavemente._

— _Me dejaste una carta ayer — Murmuró y el menor asintió sonrojado mirando el suelo nervioso, el rapero se le acercó y suavemente posó su boca sobre la del castaño quien se sonrojó en sobremanera pero le correspondió en un dulce e inocente beso. — Prometo protegerte de lo que sea, tu y Kiki son lo más importante de mi vida ahora — Susurró acariciando su mejilla.**}**_

Yoseob soltó un jadeo sorprendido, había experimentado demasiadas emociones con esa situación; ternura, celos, lástima. HyunSeung estaba celoso de él, por eso le había dicho que si se enamoraba se moría. Sacudió su cabeza intentando que saliera de él pero controlando su cuerpo le obligó a mirar, el pequeño se revolvió luchando contra la nada, pero finalmente cayó de rodillas jadeando.

_**{**— Ahora vamos a jugar con nuestro pequeño Bambi, no ves su cara de ansiedad —Apoyó su fino zapato sobre la espalda del rapero, nuevamente se encontraban en el cuarto frío, Kiki volvía a estar entre ambos, pero habían cambiado, Jun se veía más grande como cuando recién lo había conocido, Kiki también se veía un poco mayor, suponía que tenían dieciséis y catocer cada uno, el menor le miró con terror, odiaba cuando pasaba eso, cuando recordaba que existía, soltó un grito de dolor que provocó que Yoseob se estremeciera cuando el mayor entró en él._

— _Basta, no quiero, me duele — Gritaba el menor revolviéndose, estaba más inquieto que otras veces, el mayor se levantó y pateó en las costillas a Jun._

— _¡Cállalo! — Le ordenó y volvió a patearle, Jun se encogía de dolor pero no separaba sus dientes, Kiki ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado con los golpes como para asustarle más quejándose._

— _Bambi, Bambi silencio — Kiki estaba apresado entre el cuerpo de los dos y acariciaba el rostro de su amigo temblando._

— _¡Cállalo! ¡No sabes hacer nada bien! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! — El hombre seguía pateando al mayor mientras le obligaba a seguir embistiéndolo ya que le había amarrado la correa la cuello moviéndolo como si fuese un perro. Kiki le cubrió con sus manos la boca al menor, pero a pesar de eso el menor seguía gritando llorando desgarradoramente emitiendo mucho ruido, Hyung bajó las manos del menor hasta el cuello de HyunSeung y le obligó a apreta desesperado, sólo quería que los golpes terminasen, quería proteger a su hermano, si llegaba a herirlo de más, luego la tomaría con él y no iba a permitirlo._

— _Calla, Bambi calla — Rogaba el menor sintiendo la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello del castaño quien comenzaba a desesperarse por la falta de aire, este alzó sus manos apoyandolas en el cuello de Jun y le rasguñó mirándole con sus ojos rojos rogándole que le soltara, intentaba hablar pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, el hombre lanzó el vaso estrellándolo en la espalda del rapero quien protegió lo mejor que pudo a su hermano del impacto y con eso soltó el cuello del castaño al tiempo que sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda la cual se había llenado de puntitos de sangre ya que el vaso se había roto en mil pedazos._

— _Ya me hartaron… Váyanse de aquí — Se volteó y el mayor salió del castaño vistiéndose rápidamente, Kiki también tomó sus ropas y miró al castaño quien permanecía recostado._

— _Bambi, Bambi ya podemos irnos — Susurró tomando su mano y esta cayó lacia, Jun confundido se acercó al menor y tocó su rostro dando pequeños golpecitos._

— _¿Bambi? — Le llamó y eso llamó la atención del mayor quien se acercó _

— _¿Qué sucede? — Se agachó mirando al pequeño y tocó su cuello buscando su pulso notando que no le encontraba — ¡Lo mataste! — Le gritó a Jun, siempre se ensañaba con él, siempre que quería herir a alguien, ese escogido era Jun, cuando era algo sexual, cuando quería descargarse sexualmente a causa de su impotencia temprana tomaba en cuenta a Kiki._

— _No…Bambi no puede estar muerto — Hyung no se inmutó por el golpe que le dio el mayor en el rostro, se situó sobre el castañó moviéndole bruscamente — ¡HyunSeung! — Gritó sintiendo sus ojos escocerle por las lágrimas, había sido el único momento, en todo el tiempo que pasó aguantando los maltratos de su tío, que mostró debilidad alguna._

— _Eres un asesino, mira Kiki tu hermano es un asesino, mató a tu mejor amigo — Jaló al menor hacia sí, pero este estaba demasiado consternado como para reaccionar, veía como su hermano zamarreaba a su mejor quien parecía no responder, se zafó del adulto gateando hasta su hermano sollozando._

— _Junnie, ¿Qué le pasa a Bambi? — Susurró tocando el hombro de este viendo que no se movía— ¿Bambi?, Bambi despierta. No estamos jugando — Le llamó sollozando y se abrazó de su hermano temblando de terror._

— _Jun, llévate a tu hermano a tu cuarto — Ordenó el mayor empujándolos lejos del cuerpo del chico y el recuerdo cesó**.}**_

Yoseob se levantó del suelo jadeando, el ente se había sentado frente a él y le sonreía inocente

— Ni Junnie, ni Kiki tienen la culpa de tu muerte, sólo eran unos niños — Le miró seriamente — No deberías estar atormentándolos a ellos, sino que a HyungHee — Se estremeció de sólo pronunciar su nombre

— _Las manos de Kiki — _Yoseob se estremeció al oír su voz, sonaba extraña, con ese incesante jadear a causa de la fractura de su tráquea, pero se armó de valor y negó

— Estaban asustados, él y Jun no sabían que hacer, no son asesinos — Le miró — Sé que Junnie es extraño, que es muy distinto a como era contigo, pero aún así lo amo, sé que no he sido tratado perfectamente por él, pero las veces que ha sido dulce conmigo sólo produce que mi corazón se estremezca, además entiendo que Junnie se comporta así, ¡Sólo tenía catorce años cuando le obligaban a abusar de su hermano y del niño que le gustaba! No es su culpa ser obsesivo – compulsivo. — Jadeó luego de haber dicho todo eso ¿Amaba a Junnie? No pudo seguir cavilando porque el ente levantó su brazo apuntando hasta la espalda del rubio, este no alcanzó a voltear antes de que el paño con un fuerte olor dulzón cubriese su boca, intentó gritar pero ese aroma que le producía quemazón en la garganta se le introdujo hasta los pulmones y cayó inconsciente.

**Continuará…**

**+ Quiero RR ;w; es fácil sólo tienen que hacer click en el botoncito verde de abajo D:, ¿Cómo puedo mejorar si no me comentan lo que hago mal?**

**+ C: (?)**

**+ LiahDragga la canción del fic va dedicada para ti :3 adaaksdkaslhdlkdahl xD**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Private Property  
><strong>_Capítulo 10  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – VIOLENCIA.<strong>

Escuchen Cry Cry – T- ara

Jun despertó en la madrugada alertado por la ausencia del rubio, tanteó su costado pero no halló nada, confundido se levantó y caminó descalzo al baño para buscarle pero lo encontró vacío. No había rastro del rubio en la habitación, salió de esta con una opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento, esa quimera infantil le atormentaba nuevamente. Iba camino al cuarto de Kiki, quizás se habría ido allí, pero entonces notó que algo no estaba del todo bien, habían unos jarrones rotos de una mesita empotrada a la pared y la puerta del cuarto frío estaba abierta.

— ¿Yoseob? — Le llamó al reconocer una sombra que pasaba por el fondo de la puerta, se acercó rápidamente entrando y notó que no había nada, confundido comenzó a buscar con la vista un indicio de la persona que había visto pasar, se internó aún más al cuarto pero no notó que la puerta de metal se balanceaba suavemente como empujada por una suave brisa, de la nada y sin que nadie la empujase esta se cerró de golpe dejando al rapero en la más densa oscuridad. — ¡Mierda! — Se devolvió a la puerta pero su pie desnudo tropezó con algo frío que lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso, este "algo" comenzó a moverse, podía sentirlo cerca de él, retrocedió algo consternado y su espalda chocó de lleno con la pared, no tenía escapatoria. Oía un crepitar, era el mismo sonido que oía Yoseob cuando se topaba con Bambi, era el sonido del aire pasando dificultosamente por su tráquea rota. — Déjame en paz — Susurró el mayor débil, debía confesar que estaba asustado, pero el chico no se detuvo, se subió él tumbándolo al suelo y Jun sintió su aliento gélido y putrefacto contra su boca.

— _¿Quieres encontrar al chico verdad? — _La voz resonó seca y algo cruel, el rapero asintió a sus palabras luchando por sacárselo de encima, pero era como tener un bloque de cemento encima.

— ¿Dónde está Yoseob? ¿Qué le hiciste Bambi? — Demandó molesto.

— _Yo no hice nada, fue él — Canturreó y el mayor sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por unos brazos gélidos, mimosamente el chico castaño restregó su rostro en el pecho del rubio_

— Yoseob no ha hecho nada malo — Murmuró el mayor quedándose quieto — No quiero que le hagas daño —

— _Pero Yoseob dice que te ama, y tú eres mío… Tu mismo lo dijiste — _Le dijo con una voz aniñada y Jun sintió como se refregaba sobre él, entonces la estancia se iluminó en un parpadeo, HyunSeung se veía como antes, como cuando era pequeño, era adorable, pero Junnie apenas pudo notar ese cambio, porque las sencillas palabras del ente le habían quedado rondando en la cabeza.

— ¿Yoseob me ama? — Le preguntó incrédulo y se sentó llevándose consigo al castaño quien le miró con puchero.

— _Yo te amo más que él, tienes que quedarte conmigo Junnie, sólo conmigo — _Le abrazó nuevamente su imagen cambiaba a la del Bambi vivo y el demacrado en parpadeos_ — Él ya no molestará más — _Le sonrío, pero el rapero le empujó de su cuerpo y se puso en pie molesto.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Le gritó molesto y al ver que el menor hacia ademán de acercarse le empujó — ¿Dónde esta Yoseob? ¡Dímelo ahora HyunSeung!— Exigió colérico, el menor se encogió sollozando y todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, la cama de metal avanzó rauda por el piso y le chocó las piernas botándolo al suelo.

— _¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que me amabas! — _Le gritó y un fuerte viento botó al suelo al rapero quien intentaba librarse de los golpes que le ofrecían los muebles.

— ¡Eso era cuando estabas vivo Bambi! ¡Estás muerto! — Con dificultad se puso en pie y le miró triste — Te amé como a nadie, pero el dolor de perderte fue demasiado grande, Yoseob lavó, curó y cuidó esas heridas por un año, lo amo y eso no va a cambiar, no me importa si me matas a mí, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada, al igual que tú. Tú no debías morir Bambi, pero todo se salió de nuestras manos — Intentó explicarle pero el chico le miró llorando sangre.

— _¡No! ¡No! — _Su voz se iba volviendo ronca y cada grito era como un latigazo que dejaba hilos de sangre en su pecho, cayó de rodillas mareado por el dolor pero aún así no cambiaba sus palabras.

— Te amé, pero ya no más, ya no existe más un tu y yo Bambi, ahora lo amo a él y si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para salir de este cuarto y encontrarle, lo haré — Le miró muy serio y se puso en pie con dificultad, un golpe llegó en su nuca dejándole algo inconciente y sintió el peso del chico sobre su espalda, le giró pero estaba demasiado desorientado para reaccionar y sintió como apretaba su cuello, jadeó quejándose sintiendo la presión y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Kiki estaba durmiendo en los brazos del mayor cuando despertó de golpe por un ruido fuera, como de un jarrón romperse, se estremeció aferrándose al mayor cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo de que fuera su tío, no quería que apareciera en medio de la noche a intentar separarlo del mayor, un sollozo escapó de su boca alertando los sentidos de DooJoon quien despertó mirándole preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó preocupado el mayor abrazándole — Estás temblando — Susurró frotando sus brazo y le abrazó a él cubriéndole más con las cobijas.

— Tengo miedo, no quiero que me separen de tu lado Doonie, no quiero — Sollozó abrazándose más a él.

— ¿Quién haría eso pequeño? Nadie te va a separar de mí, escúchame — Tomó su rostro con suavidad — Nadie — Le sonrío y beso su boquita húmeda suspirando — ¿A qué le temes Kiki? Quiero que confíes en mí — Suspiró, el menor le quedó mirando unos segundos, debía confesarlo, no podía seguir viviendo con ese peso, con ese remordimiento, no podía permitir que Junnie cargara con todo.

— Junnie y yo matamos a HyunSeung DooJoon — Susurró y se largó a llorar — Por favor no detengas a Junnie, no me lleves a un orfanato, fue un accidente, no sabía que no podía respirar, estaba demasiado asustado, por favor no dejes de amarme Doonie, nunca quise hacerlo, sólo quería que se callara para que dejaran de golpear a mi hermano — Le confesó todo de golpe sollozando desgarradoramente, al mayor le tomó un minuto reaccionar a la noticia, esa confesión había sido como un baldazo de agua fría para él.

— ¿Qué dices Kikwang? — Le obligó a que le mirase tomando sus manos y alejándolas de su rostro pero al verle así de herido acarició sus muñecas con suavidad — ¿Qué sucedió? — Le preguntó suavemente mirándole con cariño, Kiki dudó antes de abrir su boca, sabía que luego de eso DooJoon le odiaría, se asquearía de él, pero no podía soportarlo más, cada día era un martirio para él.

— Desde que tengo memoria que mi tio HyungHee ha sido demasiado cariñoso conmigo y muy cruel con Junnie, solía sentarme en sus piernas por horas, recién de grande comprendí que esas caricias no estaban bien, él me tocaba las piernas, el pecho — Kiki se estremeció de sólo recordarlo — Cuando joven él tuvo un accidente en un caballo, se cayó y se hirió, es impotente, así que nunca tuvo una pareja estable por lo que según leí en Internet le dejó una aficción por la sensación de sentirse hombre, por lo que busca gente menor — Le explicó un poco más serio, como si le estuviese dando una lección, pero DooJoon ya sabía todo eso, después de todo debía mantener conocimiento sobre los delitos sexuales. — HyunSeung era mi mejor amigo en la escuela primaria, nos conocíamos de pequeños pero no fue hasta que ambos cumplimos diez que sus padres comenzaron a viajar y por ende se quedaba más en casa, él era muy guapo, muy delicado y tierno y eso llamó la atención de mi tío… Comenzó diciéndonos que era un juego — Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos — Creía que estaba bien, después de todo Junnie era mi hermano y desde niños nos habían enseñado a ser cariñosos entre nosotros, Choi nos decía que siempre debíamos demostrarnos que nos amábamos y tío HyungHee dijo que así se demostraba el amor — DooJoon escuchaba atento pero sus manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a las sabanas conteniendo la ira contra ese hombre — Los tres tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos, usaba a Junnie como una extensión de él, si hacíamos algo mal, él recibía todos los castigos, si gritábamos lo golpeaba, siempre todo lo malo iba para él, sé que mi hermano siempre intentó protegernos a ambos, que no gritaba para no asustarnos más o que no lloraba para que nos sintiéramos protegidos, pero yo odiaba que le hiciese daño — Se abrazó al moreno llorando desconsolado temblando de terror puro.

DooJoon estaba en shock con la información, ese hombre debía pudrirse en la cárcel, pero era astuto si llegaban a hacer pruebas físicas minuciosas al cuerpo de Hyunseung o Kikwang encontrarían sólo pruebas contra Jun, y él quedaría impune, después de todo era el testimonio de un niño autista, aunque ahora comprendía ese brusco cambio en el menor, debió haber ocurrido en ese entonces, ¿La muerte de Bambi quizás?.  
>— ¿Qué sucedió la noche que Bambi murió Kiki? — Le besó acariciando su cabello como diciéndole "Estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño", el menor le miró dudoso, su labio inferior temblaba amenazando con romper a llorar nuevamente.<p>

— HyungSeung ese día estaba muy asustado, muy inquieto pero no me dijo por qué, entonces tío HyungHee le pidió a Junnie que lo hiciera con él, yo estaba en medio de ambos, realmente me sentí aliviado de no ser yo, pero entonces Bambi comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, le dolía pero no sabía bien que era, mi tío pateaba a Junnie ordenándole que lo callara, le tapé la boca con mis manos pero eran muy pequeñas y seguía haciendo ruido porque mi tío movía obligado a Junnie contra Bambi, entonces mi hermano bajó mis manos con las suyas, estaba sobre su cuello, podía sentir como pasaba la saliva dificultosamente por su garganta, quería soltarle me miraba aterrado, yo sabía que no podía respirar, pero Junnie no le estaba mirando, me estaba protegiendo del vaso de cristal que laznó HyungHee contra nustra, así que simplemente seguía apretando sus manos… Entonces Bambi se quedó en silencio y todo terminó — Susurró convulsionándose en un fuerte llanto y miró sus manos las cuales seguían entre las de DooJoon — No quería matarlo, en serio no quería DooJoon — El moreno mayor le soltó con suavidad y le abrazó a él acariciando su espalda, el mismo tenía los ojos húmedos, suspiró besando incansablemente su cabello.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada amor, ni Junnie, sólo ese asqueroso hombre y te prometo que haré lo imposible para hacer que pague, si es necesario lo asesinaré con mis propias manos — Susurró con la voz cargada de odio, ¡Se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeño en sus narices!, era un pésimo policía, él ya estaba visitando frecuentemente la casa de los hermanos cuando asesinaron al chico, incluso él ya estaba seduciendo a Kiki cuando todo eso sucedía, le abrazó más fuerte escuchando su llanto y sintiéndose peor a causa de eso, levantó su rostro y le besó con ternura, quería que su dolor parase, no quería que pensara más en lo que ese hombre le había hecho, iba a borrar cada marca, cada recuerdo, cada lágrima. — Te amo Kiki, no me importa que haya sido de tu vida antes o que será después, no me interesa mi trabajo ni mi vida, sólo me importas tú desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida — Le confesó al oído y el pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír con su rostro bañado en lágrimas

— Perdóname por no confiar en ti, por no poder decirte todo esto antes, quizás habrías hecho algo para evitar que Bambi muriera, aunque así mi hermano no hubiese podido conocer a Yoseob… Sé que era mi mejor amigo, pero prefiero que esté con Yoseobie, sueno cruel, pero se nota que mi hermano lo quiere más — Susurró bajito y entonces algo dentro de él se movió, ese extraño presentimiento que tienen los hermanos cuando el otro está en problemas.

— ¿Escuchaste algo afuera? — Preguntó el menor poniéndose en pie arreglando su pijama

— Hace rato escuché que se rompía algo — Comentó el moreno también levantándose y caminando detrás de él salieron al pasillo hallándolo desierto, pero en la mesita de al lado del cuarto frío donde solía haber un jarrón blanco de loza, se encontraban solamente los fragmentos de él, DooJoon se acercó reconociendo rastros de sangre. — ¿Jun? ¿Yoseob? — Llamó encaminándose al cuarto de ambos no sin antes afirmar a Kiki por cualquier problema, traía la pistola a la cintura a pesar de estar vistiendo sólo el pantalón del pijama y converses. La habitación estaba vacía, confundido les siguió llamando encendiendo las luces, recién en ese momento pudo percatarse que en la puerta metálica estaba manchada con sangre formando cuatro perfectos dedos de una mano pequeña.

— ¡Yoseob! — Gritó Kiki abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero lo que encontraron no fue al rubio, sino que a Jun tirado en el suelo vomitando sangre mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba como luchando contra un gran peso. — ¡Jun! — Gritó entrando aunque DooJoon intentó evitarlo, de inmediato cayó al piso de rodillas gritando, se cubrió los oídos con las manos intentando escapar del grito ensordecedor que retumbó en sus tímpanos.

— ¡Kikwang! ¡Jun! — Les llamó el moreno asustado y miró el resto de la habitación — ¡Detente! — Gritó autoritario — ¡Detente ahora HyunSeung! ¡Son tus amigos! ¿Cómo puedes herirlos de esta manera? Ellos se han lamentado todo este tiempo por tu muerte y tu no dudas de torturarlos siendo que tanto odiabas ser manipulado por ese hombre — Le recriminó, ambos hermanos cayeron al piso jadeando cansados y en el fondo del cuarto apareció la silueta del chico miraba a DooJoon muy serio, con los ojos completamente negros, se veía aterrador, peligroso pero a la vez daba lástima.  
>El fantasma le siguió mirando sin moverse — Yo te conocí, ibas detrás de la motocicleta de Jun, pero entiende una cosa, él no secuestró a Yoseob porque quería dañarlo, él lo secuestró porque creía que esa era la forma correcta, porque creía que así se enamorarían tal como pasó contigo, ese hombre le lavó el cerebro a los tres, Jun es obsesivo y manipulador, Kiki teme tocar a la gente porque recuerda como fue asfixiarte y tú… Tú no eres más que un niño que quiere comportarse como adulto, ya es muy tarde, debes marcharte de una vez de aquí, yo haré justicia sobre lo que te sucedió, pero deja de hacerle daños a ellos — El ente soltó un grito agudo y corrió hacia él pasando a través pero eso provocó que el mayor saliese disparado por el aire hasta la pared trasera y cayera seco al suelo sangrando.<p>

— ¡DooJoon! — Kiki se levantó desde el suelo mirando al mayor tirado inconsciente.

**Continuará…**

**+ Si no me equivoco, este sería el penultimo capítulo. Además un de epílogo B:**

**+ Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, y no dejaron un RR. Al menos leyeron…**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Private Property  
><strong>_Capítulo 11  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – VIOLENCIA.<strong>

Escuchen Lies – Big Bang

Yoseob despertó en una posición bastante incómoda, no podía ver nada porque una venda cubría sus ojos y su boca, estaba amarrado a una superficie mullida, con sus brazos y piernas extendidas a cada lado, intentó zafarse pero sólo logró que sus brazos dolieran, mordió la mordaza que había en su boca frustrado, ¿Cómo había confiado en un estúpido fantasma celoso? Se lo había dado en bandeja al hombre ese, sus muñecas dolían y entonces recordó lo sucedido antes de caer inconsciente a causa del cloroformo.

xxx

_Cuando el ente apuntó hacia atrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que el pañuelo blanco cubriera su boca, se removió histérico luchando por soltarse, pero el hombre lo alzó en vilo y este pateó desesperado rompiendo el jarrón que había a un lado de la puerta quebrándose en mil pedazos, logró soltarse y apoyó su mano en la mesa cortándose la piel con los trozos de jarrón_

— _¡Quédate quieto! — Gritó pero en un susurro y lo volvió a tomar en brazos, el menor intentó afirmarse de la puerta dejando su mano marcada al ser jalado, el cloroformo se abnegó en sus pulmones y cayó inconsciente entre los brazos del adulto._

_xxx_

Yoseob comenzó a llorar desconsolado mojando las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, quería salir de allí, no quería que ese hombre volviese a tocarle, cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, podía oír los pasos de alguien acercarse, una mano gruesa y firme se apoyó en su pecho, pero luego fue cambiada por algo frío, era fino subió por su ombligo y Yoseob recién notó que era el filo de una navaja, su camisa fue abierta a base de cortes, a ratos la navaja dejaba un corte en su torso provocándole que mordiera la mordaza estremeciéndose por completo, entonces el frío subió por su cuello y mejilla apenas rozando su piel, HyungHee le quitó la venda de los ojos con un corte certero descubriendo los ojos llenos de terror del menor, alegrándose por eso.

— Eres muy hermoso, incluso más de lo que fue ese chico — Se acercó lamiendo su mejilla lascivamente, el menor se encogió de asco cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

— Déjeme en paz — Rogó con un hilo de voz y el mayor negó.

— Olvídate de ver la luz del sol en lo que te resta de vida — Sonrío psicoticamente y acarició su mejilla. — Pero no te preocupes, pronto mi pequeño sobrino Kikwang te hará compañía — le confesó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! A Kiki no lo toque — El menor intentó moverse pero las amarras apenas le dejaban levantar la cabeza, la cual cayó pesadamente en la cama luego del golpe que le atizó el mayor.

— ¡Silencio! — Gritó molesto y bufando se marchó de allí.

.

.

Kiki vio a DooJoon inconsciente al igual que su hermano, no sabía donde ir primero, lagrimas gruesas surcaban sus mejillas, se arrastró hasta su hermano moviéndole suavemente.

— ¿Junnie? — Susurró — Junnie despierta — Le meció un poco más y el mayor abrió sus ojos tosiendo y carraspeando a causa del sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, miró a su hermanito sudando y con un gesto de dolor en la cara y se sentó en el suelo abrazándole con fuerza.— Estoy Bien Junnie, estoy bien — Susurró abrazándole de vuelta cerrando sus ojos sobre su pecho.

— Yo también, estoy bien — Susurró con la voz ronca a causa del ahogo — ¿Dónde está DooJoon? — Levantó la vista buscándole en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, de inmediato Kiki comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente sobre su pecho. — ¿Qué sucede Kiki? ¿Por qué lloras así? — Confundido se puso en pie aunque con mucha dificultad, sostuvo a Kiki intentando salir de allí.

— Bambi le hizo daño, le hizo mucho daño — El menor seguía sollozando y cuando Jun cruzó el umbral comprobó por qué, DooJoon se hallaba en el suelo al otro lado del pasillo el cual quedaba a casi un metro y medio de la puerta.

— ¡Doodie! — Le llamó corriendo hacia él y se agachó moviéndole un poco notando que desde su cabeza caía un poco de sangre — ¡Mierda! — Miró a Kiki quien parecía estar catatónico y lo agachó a su lado — Quédate aquí, iré por mi móvil al cuarto — Se puso en pie limpiándose la mano ensangrentada en su pantalón y corrió a su habitación buscando su móvil sintiendo más que nunca la ausencia del pequeño rubio, lo tomó de su buró marcando a la ambulancia mientras salía encontrándose con que Doodie y Kiki compartían un suave beso, el menor le tomaba las mejillas sollozando y el mayor apenas se sostenía de la manga del pijama de su hermano, el móvil cayó al suelo lanzando varios metros más allá la batería y la carcaza.

Kikwang se soltó de golpe girándose a mirar a su hermano quien le miraba entre sorprendido y enojado.

— Junnie, por favor déjame que te explique — Kiki se puso en pie intentando razonar con él, DooJoon estaba demasiado débil para darse cuenta de algo, pero podía oír la respiración de su amigo a lo lejos, cerró sus ojos con pesar y apenas pudo oír los pasos apresurados de Jun sobre la alfombra y como lo levantaba en vilo desde los hombros.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste tocar a mi hermano? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Es un niño! — Le gritó enojado sintiendo como se desvanecía en sus brazos, Kiki comenzó a llorar asustado.

— ¡Junnie! ¡Yo decidí estar con él, yo lo busqué! ¡Él no me obligó a nada! — Le gritó aferrándose a su brazo y mirándole con el dolor calado en sus ojos negros. — Lo amo Jun, lo amo como tu amas a Yoseobie, y me muero si algo le pasa, tienes que llamar a la ambulancia Junnie, por favor — Le rogó sollozando y el rapero no pudo resistirse a esos ojos húmedos, aunque en sus ojos sólo podía ver eso como una aberración ignorando el hecho que él y Doodie tenían la misma edad.

Soltó al mayor lentamente dejando que Kiki lo sostuviera y caminó en silencio a armar nuevamente su móvil, marcó el ya conocido número y luego de unos diez minutos se encontraba con Kikwang en el hospital de la ciudad esperando noticias.

— ¿Junnie? — Kiki avanzó hasta él intentando hablarle, pero este le ignoró olímpicamente mientras miraba el suelo en silencio. — ¿Jun? — Volvió a intentarlo pero no encontró respuesta alguna — Jun, por favor — Suplicó intentando tocar su rostro pero el rapero empujó su mano alejándolo de él — ¿Por qué haces esto? — Le preguntó llorando — Lo amo Jun, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con la persona que quiero? ¿Por qué Junnie? ¡¿Por qué? — Estaba sentado en una banca plástica a un lado del mayor, así que subió sus piernas abrazándolas y sollozando sobre estas.

— Porque no está bien, él es mayor y tú apenas eres un niño — Murmuró el rapero aún mirando el suelo.

— ¡No soy un niño! Hace mucho dejé de serlo quisiera o no — Le miró recibiendo los ojos del mayor mirándole con dolor

— ¡Intenté que no dejaras de serlo y fallé! Cada día luchaba para que no dejaras de lado tu infancia como lo hice yo, intenté con todas mis fuerzas consentirte, darte todo lo que un niño querría sólo para no perderte, para que no te afectara tanto lo que ese hombre hacía, para que no arruinara tu vida como lo hizo con la mía… ¡Y fallé! — Le miró sintiendo sus ojos húmedos — Y ahora no sólo perdí a mi hermano, sino que también al pequeño que amo, se lo llevó Kiki. HyungHee se llevó a Yoseob y no sé donde, no sé cuando y mucho menos tengo la fuerza para poder recuperarlo, ese hombre lavó mi cerebro, no puedo dejar de obedecerle — Soltó un quejido de frustración y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas sollozando angustiado, Kiki se sorprendió unos segundos y suspiró poniéndose en pie y abrazando a su hermano por el frente acariciando su espalda con ternura.

— Cuando DooJoon despierte vamos a buscarlo, y lo vamos a encontrar, lo prometo Junnie. Doodie sólo quiere protegernos — Tomó su rostro con sus manos obligando a mirarle, en toda su vida nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, ni siquiera cuando tenía cuatro años y sus padres murieron en el avión, que los llevaría a su segunda luna de miel, frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué podría hacer DooJoon? — Le miró confundido.

— Junnie, por favor prométeme que me escucharas y no vas a juzgar de inmediato — Kiki le miró suplicante aunque ejerciendo algo de fuerza en el rostro de su hermano para que no se pusiera en pie — Doodie es policía, está investigando la muerte de HyunSeung desde hace un año — Sintió que su hermano hacía ademán de levantarse pero le sostuvo — Nunca desconfió de ninguno de los dos pero habían demasiadas pruebas que te inculpaban, quería saber la verdad y por eso cuando Bambi comenzó a aparecer ayudó a Yoseobie a comunicarse con él, encontramos el cuerpo Junnie, estaba en un conducto de agua y todas las huellas se borraron por eso, pero le conté, le conté todo lo que sucedía cuando éramos niños, quiere ayudarnos a que no te inculpen por la muerte de Bambi hermano, sé que nos haya ocultado que es policía es malo, pero era la única manera de que confiáramos en él — Suspiró luego de decir todo de golpe y le miró con cariño — Encubrió el secuestro de Yoseob todos este tiempo y me dijo que nunca diría nada —

— ¿Y tú le crees? ¡Es un policía! — Le gritó soltándose — ¡Si no logra atrapar a HyungHee me tomará a mí sólo para no perder el caso! ¡¿Cómo pudiste contarle Kikwang? ¡No es más que un sucio corrupto — El menor hizo lo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer en su vida, le dio una bofetada que dejó al mayor sorprendido y adolorido

— ¡Confío en él! ¡Me ha demostrado que puedo hacerlo! Deja de ser tan cerrado de mente Jun y por una vez en tu vida date cuenta que no todas las personas quieren hacerte daño — Se puso en pie al ver al doctor dejándole solo, este les comentó que no había sido una lesión muy grave, sólo una contusión que le provocaría jaqueca por tres días y además de la herida en la nuca que demoraría en cicatrizar, les dejaron entrar pero el rapero se marchó de allí en silencio y sólo Kiki entró.

DooJoon estaba recostado en una pulcra cama blanca, al ver a su pequeño sonrío pero al notar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas su semblante cambió al de uno preocupado.

— No llores mi pequeño — Susurró estirando sus brazos hacia él, Kiki corrió abrazándose a él sollozando apretándole hacia su cuerpo, el mayor preocupado le cargó en brazos dejándole sobre la cama para que estuviese más cómodo y acarició su espalda dejándole llorar, conocía demasiado al menor como para entender cuando hablar y cuando no. Kiki descargó todo su dolor, su miedo, su confusión en esa media hora que no pudo dejar de llorar mientras sentía que el mayor pacientemente acariciaba su espalda a ratos susurrando palabras dulces en su oído, lo amaba demasiado, era simplemente perfecto para él, se abrazó a su cuello y levantó su rostro besándole sintiendo el beso salado a causa de sus propias lágrimas, el mayor le correspondió con suavidad y Kiki le sonrío suavemente. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó besando su frente.

— Eso creo, le conté a Jun que eres un policía, No te enojarás ¿Verdad? — Le miró con un semblante suplicante — Le prometí que buscaríamos a Yoseobie, lo tiene HyungHee, pero se enfadó y nos gritamos — Bajó la cabeza triste — Volverá, comprenderá como lo hice yo — Susurró.

— En algún momento tenía que saberlo, pero me hubiera gustado decírselo yo, así te habrías ahorrado la discusión, está molesto conmigo no contigo — Le abrazó con suavidad y notó la venda de su mano — Ahora que lo noto, Bambi tiene una afición con hacerme daño ¿Lo has notado? — Soltó una risa suave y Kiki suspiró.

— No es gracioso, casi te mata — Suspiró y le besó — El doctor dijo que pronto te darían de alta, ¿Podemos hacer algo mientras? Ya Yoseob lleva todo un día con mi tío — Murmuró.

— Llamaré a G- Dragon — Estiró su mano para tomar su chaqueta donde estaba su móvil cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rapero junto a su tutor.

— Choi — Kiki se bajó de la cama mirándole extrañado — ¿Qué hace aquí? — Preguntó confundido, pero de pronto el mayor avanzó y le abrazó con fuerza casi alzándolo del suelo.

— Lo siento — Susurró el tutor acariciando su cabello — Debí fijarme más, debí poner más atención y no lo hice. Me cerré en mis negocios y creí que todo estaría bien así — Suspiró notando que el menor le correspondía el abrazo como hace años no hacía, pero luego de unos segundos se alejó un poco para mirar a su hermano confundido.

— Le conté todo — Murmuró — Todo — Recalcó refiriéndose al rubio, Kiki le sonrío y abrazó de vuelta a Choi sonriendo

— No importa, si nunca hubiese pasado esto no habría podido conocer a Doodie y Yoseobie — Suspiró soltándose y fue donde su hermano mirándole desde el frente — Lo siento… — Susurró y el mayor sólo atinó a abrazarle firme acariciando su espalda — Vamos a encontrarle — Le consoló el menor notando lo decaído que estaba su hermano.

DooJoon se había sentado a mirarles y marcó el número de su equipo manteniendo una conversación corta con el segundo al mando, media hora después aparecía por la puerta todo el equipo del moreno, pero apenas G – Dragon notó al moreno mayor al fondo del cuarto se quedó en shock.

— ¿Choi Seung Hyun? — Preguntó el policía sorprendido.

— ¿Kwon Ji Yong? — El mayor parecía igual de sorprendido que el otro

**Continuará…**

**+ Finalmente creo que tengo dos capítulos más, aún nada confirmado chicas (Igual que el concierto de B2st en Chile ;w;(?)**

**+ RR¬¬ Denle al botón verde de abajo o les pego :3 **


	13. Capitulo 12

**Private Property  
><strong>_Capítulo 12  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – LEMON<strong>

Escuchen Crazy Beatiful – Hanson

Todos miraron a ambos adultos confundidos, ambos se miraban entre sorprendidos y molestos,

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó DooJoon

— Quisiera poder decir no — Murmuró el policía avanzando hasta su jefe ignorando al moreno quien desvió la vista dolido por su rechazo, Doodie le quedó mirando un momento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó privadamente y el castaño sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

— No vine para hablar de mi vida privada señor, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? — Le preguntó solemne, su jefe suspiró y obvió el tema por respeto al miembro más prodigioso de su equipo.

— Ya tenemos al culpable de la muerte del chico, el problema es que no tenemos pruebas contundentes más que testimonios, en este momento el tiene a un chico cautivo, debemos encontrarle y traerle con vida. Su nombre es Dong Hyun Hee, necesito todas sus transacciones bancarias, sus domicilios vigentes y intercepten todas sus llamadas — DooJoon anotó el nombre en un papel junto a unos datos más — Mañana mismo estaré con ustedes en terreno —

— ¿Qué? — Kiki que había permanecido en silencio apoyado en Jun le miró incrédulo — No puedes salir de aquí hasta que lo diga el doctor —

— Kiki por favor — El moreno le miró serio — Es mi trabajo —

— Pero tu salud es más importante — Murmuró el menor incapaz de alzar la voz ante la tenebrosa mirada que le había lanzado el mayor.

— Estaré bien — Al notar como se encogía se obligó a relajar su semblante y le llamó con su mano — No me pasará nada malo, ya verás — Sonrío recibiéndole en sus brazos y besando su frente — Además debemos encontrar a Yoseobie, debe estar muy asustado ¿No crees? — Le sonrío suavemente y el menor asintió mordiendo su labio inferior preocupado. El equipo se marchó rápidamente pero Choi se puso en pie saliendo del cuarto sin dar explicación alguna.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre Choi y G –dragon? — Preguntó el menor preocupado.

— ¿Qué relación sanguínea existe entre él y ustedes? — Doodie miró a ambos hermanos curioso.

— Ninguna, sólo sé que cuando murieron nuestros padres el apareció en el hospital diciendo que se haría cargo de nosotros — Junnie se encogió de hombros aún apoyado en la pared nervioso — Iré a ver que puedo conseguir — Murmuró pero el mayor se sentó en la cama mirándole

— Espera — DooJoon se sentó y le llamó con la mano — Hay una duda que tenemos Taeyang y yo —

— ¿Qué cosa? — Junnie se acercó aunque algo reacio.

— Cuando encontramos el cuerpo de HyunSeung, estaba demasiado completo para haber estado sumergido en el agua durante todo un año, además el resto de agua en sus pulmones no era precisamente la del conducto de agua del que lo sacamos — DooJoon estaba relajado, no quería que el rapero se sintiese atacado, pero creía que esa era la clave para encontrar al rubio — Además un día en la noche Yoseob sacó esta llave de tu chaqueta — De su saco tomó la llave metálica que abría el conducto done estaba HyunSeung — ¿Dónde estuvo el cuerpo del chico antes de que lo lanzaran a ese conducto hace menos de un mes? — Le miró serio pero tranquilo.

Jun le miró sorprendido y se removió nervioso, tardó unos minutos en contestar y no parecía muy bien emocionalmente.

— HyunHee me llamó hace tiempo, al parecer el cuerpo de Bambi estaba en un congelador industrial, como el que tenemos en casa, sólo que funcionaba… Me dijo que debíamos deshacernos del cuerpo o iban a atraparme, después de todo, es mi culpa que haya muerto, yo lo maté… — Tragó pesado — A mi se me ocurrió la idea de lanzarlo al conducto de agua, nadie llegaría allí y todo se acabaría de una vez, pero me equivoqué… Aún iba por Kiki, por Yoseob — Suspiró y el mayor apoyó una mano en su hombro.

— Ese hombre les lavó el cerebro desde que eran niños, los manipuló… Me encargaré de decir eso en la corte, quedarás impune fácilmente — Le consoló suspirando.

.

.

YiJong caminó por los pasillos del hospital, había mandado a cada uno de su equipo a investigar algo distinto, ahora se dirigía a tomar un taxi para ir por su computadora portátil a su casa.

— ¡YiJong! — Aquella voz ronca era la última que quería escuchar el día de hoy, aún así se obligó a detenerse y mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres Choi? — Le miró serio.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Le miró con el semblante triste

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que intento resolver un secuestro? — Le miró incrédulo.

— Te llevo donde sea que vayas en mi carro y hablamos en el camino — Choi estiró su mano hacia el estacionamiento y apoyó la otra en su cintura para hacerle caminar, el policía se revolvió molesto soltándose y caminó en silencio hasta el lujoso y para nada sutil carro del moreno.

— Siempre fuiste ostentoso — Murmuró viendo el carro notando lo pulcro que se veía y sufriendo ese miedo de "pobre" de ensuciarlo con sus bototos negros que eran parte de su uniforme.

— Es porque puedo serlo, y no recuerdo que te molestara ir a restaurantes caros cada noche — Le miró con una sonrisa sin ser hiriente, el castaño se sonrojó un poco y corrió la vista

— Era sólo un chiquillo — Murmuró mirando por la ventana.

— Lo sé, ambos éramos muy jóvenes… Por eso hice lo que hice — Le miró con la vista torturada — Nunca me he perdonado el perderte, pensaba en ti cada día y cada noche —

— No claro, los ceros en tu cheque mensual te quitaron el arrebato — El policía bufó aburrido y sólo para molestar al moreno subió una de sus piernas al salpicadero, de seguro dejando una marca ploma en este.

— No entiendes, nunca entendiste que no fue eso lo que me hizo desistir de nuestra relación — Suspiró mirando hacia el frente aunque a ratos observaba a YiJong de reojo.

— ¡¿Relación? — El susodicho se giró hacia él incrédulo y soltó una risa — ¡No me hagas reír por Dios, lo de nosotros no era más que sexo casual, demasiado casual diría yo porque estabas demasiado ocupado lamiéndole las botas a ese estúpido empresario! — Le gritó desde donde estaba

— ¡No hables así de él! Él no tenía la culpa de nada, yo fui el cobarde incapaz de demostrar lo que sentía, Él era demasiado bueno conmigo, me dio todo lo tengo que ahora, y no permito que hables más de él si no lo conociste — Le espetó molesto, su respiración aumentó de intensidad y sus manos se aferraron al manubrio serio — Sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando ellos murieron, siempre pensé que le debía algo, por eso me convertí en el amante de ese hombre, la manera que tenía de mirarme, de consentirme, yo por ti lo daba todo YiJong pero por él… Él se merecía más o al menos eso creía cuando era joven, fue entonces que me dejó "lo más preciado para él"… sus hijos. — Miró al castaño — Yo estaba contigo cuando el murió, iba a un viaje de negocios con su esposa, aproveché ese fin de semana para irme contigo, pero apenas el avión despegó hubo una falla y explotó, el hijo mayor Jun, es el mismo chico que estaba en la habitación del hospital, él lo presenció todo, sólo tenía seis años, aún recuerdo su rostro serio e impasible en el funeral, llevaba de la mano a su hermano pequeño quien era demasiado pequeño para comprender algo más complejo que la noticia de que sus padres no iban a volver más. Siempre Jun ha sido así, protegiendo a Kiki — Murmuró con orgullo teñido en la voz, G dragon lo miraba en silencio, escuchándole intentando comprender — En su testamento me dejó como tutor legal de ambos niños, no pude negarme y me hice cargo de ellos y de la empresa siendo sólo un niñato, por eso te dejé… ¿Acaso ibas a comprender que además de su amante e iba a convertir en el "padre" de sus hijos? — Le miró serio.

— Lo había comprendido, quizás al principio te habría gritado, pero luego lo habría aceptado Choi, sólo lo habría aceptado porque te amaba — Suspiró pesado dando una ligera patada al salpicadero ensuciándolo más, el moreno alzó su mano de la palanca de cambios y la apoyó en su rodilla bajándola suavemente, sus ojos se encontraron víctimas de una corriente eléctrica frente al contacto físico.

— ¿Amaba? — Murmuró el moreno para sí mismo y suspiró deteniendo el carro en el estacionamiento del departamento del castaño, este le miró incómodo y suspiró.

— Han pasado siete años Choi — Susurró más para si mismo el moreno asintió y quitó el seguro de la puerta.

— ¿Te ayudo a bajar algo? — Le miró como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Por favor, debo bajar un equipo pesado — Ambos abandonaron el vehículo y luego de incómodos minutos en el ascensor entraron al pequeño y compacto departamento del castaño, ambos notaron la chaqueta de servicio que había sobre el sillón, la cual era muy grande para ser de YiJong, quien se cubrió el rostro con las manos y bufó frustrado, desde lo que parecía ser la cocina salió un chico moreno con una lata de soda en la mano bebiendo tranquilamente, iba sin camiseta, sudado y con una toalla al hombro.

— YiJong ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó al verle tan temprano en casa y luego vio al moreno — ¿Quién es él? — Se acercó para besar al castaño quien le correspondió débilmente

— Es el tutor de los chicos del caso, Choi Hyun Seung — Murmuró y el chico se acercó a él sonriendo.

— Mucho gusto, soy Taeyang, forense del caso — Le ofreció la mano y Choi dudó antes de tomarla y sacudirla — Perdona que me presente de esta manera, estaba entrenando un poco — Se puso la camiseta que colgaba de la silla — Voy a tomar una ducha, avísame si algo pasa — Se marchó camino al baño tranquilo.

— No te lo dije, estoy viviendo con alguien — Murmuró jugando con un cordón de la chaqueta que estaba usando mordiéndolo suavemente — Hace cuatro años — Choi asintió a sus palabras serio y suspiró.

— ¿Qué más podía esperar? Desde que estábamos juntos que siempre fuiste muy cotizado — Sonrío aunque algo triste y jugó con las llaves — Vamos por tus cosas debemos volver al hospital —

— Sí, ya vengo — Fue rápido hacia su habitación y tomó lo necesarios, unos minutos después ambos estaban cargados, listos para marcharse. — Tae vuelvo tarde, te llamo si te necesitamos — Gritó en la puerta del baño para que el otro pudiese oírle y ambos salieron juntos y en silencio.

.

.

El camino fue silencioso, ambos intentaban hablar pero no había tema alguno, el castaño suspiró por enésima vez, se sentía extraño, casi como si le hubiese sido infiel siendo que no había hecho nada malo sólo seguir con su vida, volvió a subir sus bototos al salpicadero mirando por la ventana, el moreno le miraba constantemente, odiaba verlo así, luego de unos minutos tomó el valor para tomarle la mano y acariciar su dorso suspirando.

— No te pongas así, tú no hiciste nada malo — Suspiró se inclinó en una luz roja y besó su frente, pero el policía no pudo soportarlo más, subió su rostro apenas rozando sus labios, fue como un gatillazo, el mayor tomó su boca sin reparo alguno y le besó como nunca en su vida, la luz cambió pero ambos estaban demasiados ocupados besándose para tomar en cuenta los bocinazos de los molestos conductores, YiJong enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Choi y el otro lo apretaba desde la cintura, cuando ya habían cambiados dos luces y los choferes estaban decididos a bajarse a golpearlos, el moreno le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo subió sobre su cadera a horcajadas con un solo brazo mientras aceleraba lo suficiente rápido como para no matarse dedicándose a no soltar la boca del castaño a menos que tuvieran que virar, era bastante incómodo manejar así, pero de sólo volver a saborear la boca del policía podía hacer lo que fuera, se estacionó en un lugar apartado del subterráneo del hospital y reclinó el asiento dejándolo completamente sobre su pecho, sus manos se colaron juguetonas bajo la camiseta blanca del uniforme y acarició su espalda fina, el castaño jadeó sobre su boca y se aferró a él dejando que le desnudase de la cintura para arriba y haciendo el lo mismo aunque con algo de dificultad a causa del pulcro traje que vestía el moreno.

— Te amo y te seguiré amando no importa que pase — Susurró Choi sobre los labios del policía colando sus manos bajo el pantalón y acariciando sus nalgas frotándolo suavemente contra él sintiendo como el otro soltaba su aliento caliente en su cuello robándole deliciosos escalofríos, le besó el cuello saboreándolo y su mano se coló hasta su entrada rozándola con un dedo deleitándose con el dulce gemido que soltó el chico sobre él, los vidrios de su costoso automóvil comenzaron a empañarse, pero realmente no le importó, sólo quería que YiJong gimiera para él, le terminó de desnudar con lentitud, disfrutando de tocar cada trozo de piel, como estaba sobre su cadera se detuvo un momento sólo para observarle, sonrío al verlo desnudo.

— Hermoso, dulce y erótico como siempre — Susurró con la voz ronca por la excitación, YiJong se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Tú te volviste aún más varonil, aunque has bajado de peso — Susurró tocando sus costillas y deslizando su dedo por sus abdominales marcados provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento y que lo pegara a él para besarle con pasión colando un dedo dentro de su entrada ensanchándola, se sentía exquisito, extrañaba ese cuerpo, había intentando suplirlo pero nadie había llegado a su nivel, YiJong se convertía cuando estaba en la cama, se volvía una fiera, ya que le miró sonriendo con el cabello húmedo sobre el rostro y le mordió el cuello moviéndose contra su mano auto penetrándose con los tres dedos que coló el mayor al verlo moverse así, suspiró embistiéndole con ellos y sonrío al verlo bajar por el asiento dejando un rastro de besos hasta su inflamado sexo, lo lamía como si de una paleta se tratase, arrastraba sus dientes, lamía y chupaba sus testículos.

— ¡Eres jodidamente sensual! — Murmuró Choi con la voz ronca y movió su cadera contra la boca del menor acariciando su cabello invitándole a tragar aún más su extensión de piel, YiJong se relamió los labios y volvió a meter su sexo a su boca succionando con pasión — Me harás correrme — Murmuró recordando el gusto que tenía el castaño por las palabras sucias.

— Eso es lo que busco — YiJong se subió a sus caderas y habló a su oído — Quiero que me des tan duro que te arrepientas de haberme dejado sólo por siete años — Le mordió el lóbulo bajando su mano hasta el sexo de su amante y se auto penetró de golpe gimiendo agudo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás en una reacción típica de placer, el moreno gimió ronco tomándolo de la cintura y obligándolo a bajar más, quedando pegado a su pelvis y le besó con fiereza alzándolo casi saliendo de él y volviendo a dejarlo caer, arrastró su boca por su cuello hasta su oído y lo pegó a él embistiéndole con fuerza

— Te daré tanto que no podrás volver a estar con otro hombre que no sea yo, nadie te sabe dar lo que quieres más que yo — Apretó sus nalgas en sus manos estrujándolas y moviéndolo violentamente contra él, YiJong no cabía en si de la excitación que sentía, estaba totalmente entregado a las manos del mayor y su sexo pulsaba dolorosamente contra los abdominales firmes del mayor, siguió gimiendo brincando casi sobre su cadera, ya no se podía ver nada para adentro a causa del vapor en los vidrios pero aún así era obvio lo que sucedía para los pocos curiosos que notaron el costoso móvil al fondo del estacionamiento.  
>Choi envolvió con su mano el sexo del castaño y le masturbó mientras lo apretaba con fuerza contra sus caderas entrando lo más profundo que podía en él, sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo y el castaño no estaba mejor que él, sólo faltaron unas embestidas más para que Choi soltara su esencia en el interior del castaño y al sentirse lleno de ese líquido caliente YiJong terminó en la mano y vientre del empresario cayendo cansado en su pecho, jadeante.<p>

**Continuará…**

**+ adsdasdasa que intenso!**

**+ Nattu lo siento, tuve que molestar a Choi como siempre B:**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Private Property  
><strong>_Capítulo 13  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – GORE<strong>

Escuchen Carta a un ciego - Porcerlana

Yoseob despertó mareado, ya no estaba acostado en la cama como antes sino que permanecía sentado en esta aún amarrado, aunque las amarras ya no cubrían su boca, suspiró cansado y adolorido, sólo quería salir de allí, a pesar de que no había tenido contacto con ese hombre más que con sus manos estaba asqueado de todo su cuerpo, estaba desorientado y asustado ¿Qué le iba a hacer ahora? Escuchó la puerta y soltó un sollozo ahogado, no quería más, sólo quería estar con Junnie y los demás, unas manos frías subieron por sus muslos desnudos, apenas estaba vistiendo sus boxers negros se estremeció y comprendió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a seguir arruinando mi vida? — Murmuró con la voz rota por no usarla más que para gritar, el chico castaño se apoyó en su frente con sus ojos rojos fijos en la venda.

— _Muerte, muerte — _Le habló como siempre sin moverse.

— No voy a morir — Le respondió el menor orgulloso aunque su labio inferior temblaba.

— _Muerte, muerte — _Las manos del ente se situaron en su cuello apretando con suavidad, sin llegar a dañarle.

— Déjame en paz — Le repitió sintiendo sus ojos húmedos y su corazón latiendo desbocado.

— _Solo… Estás solo, asustado y Jun no te ama — _El ente sonaba juguetón, cruel y besó su mejilla al tiempo que apretaba sus manos

— ¡Jun si me ama! ¡Me ama más de lo que te amó a ti! Y volveré con él, volveré porque no soy como tú ¡No soy como tu! — Le gritó casi sin aire intentando zafarse de esos brazos firmes, el ente apretando con ira su cuello dejando marcas que antes no estaban allí.

.

.

— Tiene quince propiedades a lo largo de todo Corea, rastrear cada una nos costaría días — YiJong tecleaba rápidamente en su MAC mientras millones de ventanas permanecían abiertas.

— ¡Está vaciando sus cuentas bancarias en Suiza! — Daesung junto a G Dragon eran los hackers del equipo, el primero estaba revisando sus transacciones con todos sus aparatos electrónicos y el segundo intentaba encontrarlo. DooJoon se movió veloz junto a Daesung

— Eso sólo se hace presencial, en cinco minutos quiero todas las cintas de seguridad de los banco donde las tiene — Le ordenó a Seungri quien comenzó a realizar llamadas mientras tecleaba, en ese entonces entró el menor de los hermanos de la casa con una bandeja y varias tazas humeantes sobre ella, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y el equipo le sonrío cada uno tomando su taza, Doodie le alzó en sus piernas revisando cosas en su MAC — ¡Maldita sea! Lo he intentado todo, rastrear su Blackberry, su computadora, su localizador, su automóvil, ¡No sé que más hacer! —Alegaba a su equipo.

— ¿Rastreaste el anillo de Yoseob? — Kiki le miró inocente ganándose la mirada de todos.

— ¿Qué? — Doodie le miró serio — ¿Qué anillo? —

— Mi hermano le regaló un anillo cuando eran amigos para poder siempre saber donde estaba, es un GPS que sirve a nivel mundial, se abre con la cadena de Junnie, un día lo atrapé haciendo eso — Le comentó inocente el menor — ¿Junnie no te dijo? —

— No… — DooJoon se puso en pie serio y salió rápidamente del cuarto, corrió por el pasillo de la mansión encontrándose al mayor en la penumbra de su taller, mantenía algo en su puño y estaba a un paso de lanzarlo a la trituradora de metal, el moreno fue más veloz que él y corrió atrapando su mano y sometiéndolo en el suelo con fuerza rodando ambos por el suelo, el mayor tenía el rostro demacrado

— ¡Suéltame! — Le gritó forcejeando.

— ¡Dame esa cadena o te arresto por el asesinato involuntario de HyunSeung! — Le gritó molesto golpeándole la mano y finalmente sometiéndolo bajo su cuerpo guardando la cadena en su bolsillo — ¿Qué sucede contigo maldita sea? — Le espetó molesto.

— ¡Él está muerto Doodie! ¡Muerto! Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ese hombre ya lo debe haber matado tal como lo hizo con Bambi, no soportaré encontrar su cuerpo otra vez — Le gritó desesperado, el mayor le miró sorprendido y lo tomó de los hombros.

— ¡Yoseob no está muerto! ¡Él luchará por sobrevivir! ¡Luchará porque te ama! No es como ese chico, y lo sabes — Le gritó serio — Y si me ayudas a encontrarlo rápido, estará mejor, ese hombre menos cosas le hará y tendremos más posibilidades de encerrarle y que se pudra en la cárcel, nunca más podría tocar a Kiki o Yoseobie, pero tienes que ayudarme Jun — Suspiró soltándole suavemente y le abrazó firme sintiendo como se revolvía en sus brazos un segundo antes de ceder y abrazarle llorando amargamente.

— Es como una pesadilla que se repite noche tras noche, soy tan cobarde que ya ni siquiera puedo dormir solo sin que la quimera me persiga, muchas veces desperté bañado en lágrimas y sólo verlo a mi lado me hacía tan feliz, me da tanta calma Doodie, no sé que hizo ese niño que me tiene tan enamorado de él, si no puedo encontrarle te juro que ni Kiki me hará sobrevivir — Le confesó con pesar, el mayor dejó una caricia en su corto cabello castaño y suspiró

— Todo irá bien, ven vamos a localizar al pequeño — Sonrío saliendo con él a la habitación donde estaban los demás aún buscando y sacando la computadora de las piernas de Kiki comenzó a teclear.

— Compró pasajes para varios lugares, busca despistarnos. Todos son a medianoche, estamos contra reloj — Informó YiJong aún tecleando — Estoy intentando cancelarlos todos para que no pueda salir del país — DooJoon se mantuvo callado viendo las cifras y coordenadas que mostraba el colla, de repente garabateó algo rápido en un papel y miró a los demás — ¡Vamos! SeungRi pide refuerzos a estas coordenadas — Le dio el papel que había escrito — Sólo tienen cinco minutos para estar allí — Entonces notó que Kiki le miraba impaciente — Quédate aquí con el Señor Choi y tu YiJong encargate de cancelar los pasajes ¿Entendido? — Dejó a los tres en la casa y salió de allí subiéndose a tres Jeeps diferentes.

.

.

Yoseob despertó mareado, había un olor putrefacto en su ropa, sabía que debía estar manchado de sangre seca por algún lado, además sentía la boca ácida como si hubiese vomitado, quizás era culpa de las drogas, estaba en el piso, hacía frío y le dolía el cuerpo, se encogió en una fuerte arcada que le sobrevino y devolvió un liquido ácido, era bilis ya que no había comido nada en todo el tiempo que había estado cautivo, se quejó tosiendo y sollozó, bajo él había tierra podía sentirlo a pesar de que nuevamente tenía los ojos vendados, un destello de luz llenó su venda negra dejándole desorientado ya que sólo duró unos segundos.

— ¿Quién es? — Carraspeó y se alejó arrastrando sintiendo como era tomado por el pie y jalado hasta golpearse contra una de las paredes — ¡Basta! — Gritó desesperado intentando soltarse pero seguían arrastrándole golpeándose con todo lo que se topaba en su camino, de repente el aire se volvió vicioso, sintió que sus manos eran desatadas y la venda de sus ojos bajaba a sostener firme su boca, abrió los ojos notando que estaba dentro de un clóset, podía ver claramente el exterior a causa de las rendijas que poseía, era un lugar subterráneo, podía ver la puerta a lo largo de unas escaleras, sabía que Bambi lo había escondido allí, pero ¿Para qué?. Escuchó que la puerta se abría con un sonido tosco y de madera podrida, se encogió entre los abrigos asustado, el hombre comenzó a buscarle con la mirada.

— Pequeño zorrito, ¿Dónde estás? — Le llamó con voz dulce mientras sonreía relamiéndose los labios, dejó una bolsa negra sobre la mesa sacando unas cadenas, además velas rojas e instrumentos sexuales de tortura, el rubio se encogió más asustado aún rogaba porque no le tocase, de repente la puerta de su escondite se abrió de golpe y un fuerte viento convertido en silbido llenó la estación, negó con la cabeza llorando aterrado, no quería que lo sacase de allí, el hombre se acercó sonriéndole al verle, pero no miraba precisamente al rubio, porque frente a él estaba la imagen de Bambi, se veía como si fuese real, se veía sano, hermoso. Yoseob apreció como el hombre tocaba el frío rostro del ente, lentamente casi como si fuese un secreto la puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejándole como un simple espectador. — Me alegra que ya no tengas miedo, te gustará mi zorrito — El hombre tocaba el rostro de HyunSeung y recién el chico escondido comprendió que creía estarle viendo a él.

.

.

DooJoon se bajó de la camioneta en pleno bosque y maldijo en voz baja mirando a su equipo y los refuerzos.

— ¡Busquen una cabaña, un cobertizo, lo que sea! — Ordenó cargando su arma y se echó a correr bosque adentro con su equipo cubriendo sus flancos, incluso estaba Taeyang quien tenía entrenamiento policial, su equipo barrió el perímetro dos veces sin poder encontrar algo que llamase su atención, o simplemente algo que se viese habitado.

— Tiene que haber algo, ni siquiera podemos encontrar el anillo de Yoseob tirado, el chico está aquí — DooJoon miró el suelo notando las hojas que lo cubrían y una idea surcó su cabeza — ¡Revisen el suelo, debe haber una puerta de cobertizo! — Habló por radio a los que estaban repartidos por el lugar y agarró a Jun de la muñeca avanzando.

.

.

El ente estaba sobre el hombre en la cama, Yoseob sentía deseos de vomitar por lo "desagradablemente erótico" que era la escena frente a él, pero de un segundo a otro todo cambió, el hombre estaba amarrado a la cama, HyunSeung se puso en pie y tomó las cadenas su semblante cambió, se volvió más demacrado, el agua corría de su ropa y su rostro estaba podrido, el rubio se cubrió la boca con las manos para no vomitar, el hombre por fin pudo reconocer al chico y gritó asustado, la cadena surcó su camisa rajándola y robándole un grito desgarrador, siguió golpeándole con ira rompiendo la piel del abusador, Yoseob intentaba gritar pero la venda se lo impedía, notó que no podía mover sus manos, intentaba cerrar sus ojos pero el shock era tanto que no podía hacerlo, el ente avanzó hasta la bolsa sacando un tubo de metal grueso que HyunHee pensaba usar en el cuerpo del rubio, impulsado por una fuerza invisible el adulto quedó suspendido en la pared arrodillado en la cama, Yoseob no pudo mirar lo que iba a suceder luego, el grito ensordecedor del hombre fue suficiente para hacerle estremecerse de terror puro, nuevamente tenía deseos de vomitar, la puerta fue abierta lentamente pero el rubio era incapaz siquiera de respirar, HyungHee cayó al piso gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

En la superficie DooJoon escuchó como un eco el grito del hombre y comenzó a caminar más rápido pateando hojas y maderas podridas, el rubio en el clóset podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de los hombres sobre su cabeza, incluso cayó polvillo desde el techo provocando que el hombre tosiera a pesar del dolor. Yoseob quedó expuesto a la escena al tiempo que cada extremidad del hombre se estiraba en la dirección contraria de su cuerpo, DooJoon, Taeyang y Jun abrieron la puerta a base de patadas y pedradas pero cuando bajaron fue demasiado tarde, sus extremidades se salieron de su cuerpo al tiempo que gritaba y todo en la habitación quedó bañado en sangre incluyendo el rubio quien se quedó catatónico aún sentado en el closet.

— ¡Yoseob! — Gritó Jun corriendo donde él sin importarle la sangre ni los trozos de carne, le abrazó cargándolo en brazos sintiendo que el rubio no reaccionaba. — ¿Yoseob? — Le llamó preocupado y entonces el pequeño abrió los ojos los cuales estaban blancos y empañados.

— Salgan… — Le dijo con la voz ronca y entonces DooJoon lo olió, era ese aroma dulzón y molesto que sentías cuando vas a poner gasolina.

— ¡Jun salgamos de aquí inmediatamente! — Gritó el moreno llamándole con la mano, el rapero apretó al rubio a su pecho y se echó a correr, apenas puso un pie afuera se escuchó una fuerte explosión que botó al suelo a ambos chicos quienes por la fuerza de inercia rodaron por las hojas secas hasta queda boca arriba sintiendo como todos corrían hacia ellos.

— ¡Jefe DooJoon! — Le llamaron preocupados, una fuerte y asfixiante llamarada salía de ese agujero y luego de comprobar que los tres estuviesen bien llamaron a los bomberos para evitar un desastre ambiental, el moreno se sentó mirando a Jun quien no soltaba al rubio quien seguía sin reaccionar, ambos pudieron reconocer la silueta en la entrada del lugar, era HyunSeung, los miraba de frente y sonreía estirando su mano hacia el rapero quien le miraba en silencio apretando al rubio contra sí.

— Lo siento — Fue lo único que dijo y la sonrisa del ente desapareció al tiempo que se giraba y bajaba a ese agujero lleno de fuego desapareciendo, apenas su silueta se perdió el rubio volvió en sí manoteando asustado al verse apresado y gritando aterrado — Yoseobie calma, soy yo, soy Junnie — El rapero le sostenía temiendo que se hiciese daño a causa de lo histérico que estaba, el rubio poco a poco fue reaccionando, estaba lleno de sangre viscosa y además su ropa estaba sucia y al ver al rapero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó fuerte a él sollozando asustado. — Tranquilo, ya estás bien. Ya nadie te hará daño — Susurró acariciando su espalda reconfortándolo.

DooJoon les miró y sonrío poniéndose en pie limpiándose un poco la tierra de su uniforme se acercó a Taeyang quien parecía discutir por teléfono

— ¿Todo bien? — Le miró confundido y el forense negó con la cabeza.

— El cuerpo de HyunSeung desapareció de la morgue — Le comunicó confundido y el moreno sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

— Un informe menos que llenar — Sonrío palmeando su espalda para que le restara importancia, todo era parte de Bambi, lo sabía. Le ordenó al equipo que tomase sus cosas en lo que llegaban los bomberos y salieran de allí, el operativo había terminado. Vio como Jun limpiaba con cuidado el rostro del menor y suspiró, al rapero se le veía distinto, como si todos esos pensamientos hubiesen desaparecido con la muerte de su tío, al menos ahora podría tener una relación normal con el rubio, porque se le notaba a leguas que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro.

**FIN**

**+ ¡Wa! Lo terminé, en un cursi final xD! Pero no se preocupen que queda el epílogo que lo subiré seguidito de este.**

**+ Muchas gracias por leer, sobretodo a mi Alpha querida que me inspira cada día (?) y a mis lectoras anónimas que espero ahora sí me dejen un RR ¬¬**


	15. Epilogo

**Private Property  
><strong>_Epílogo  
><em>**Creppie  
>Advertencias: OOC – LEMON<strong>

Escuchen Mr. Brighside – The Killers

DooJoon y YiJong permanecían sentados a las afuera de la comisaría, ambos mantenían un vasito de cartón llenó de café, era un día frío, pero envueltos en sus chaquetas de servicio permanecían afuera, habían pasado tres meses desde que se había cerrado el caso de HyunSeung, ambos sonrieron al ver que se detenía un lujoso carro frente a ellos y un pequeño moreno no tardó en salir corriendo de este envuelto en una chaqueta de cuero negra y un gorro de hilo negro.

— ¡Doodie! — Le gritó corriendo hacia él y el susodicho le esperó y apenas estuvo frente a él le abrazó alzándolo del suelo y besándolo.

— Hola mi pequeño — Murmuró el mayor sobre sus labios sintiendo los dedos de su niño enredarse en su cabello con ternura.

— Hola YiJong — Choi le saludó cortés, algo cortado por la presencia de ambos morenos pero el policía castaño le jaló de la corbata del traje hacia él besándole largamente.

— Hola Choi — Le dijo con sorna sobre sus labios mientras se reía suavemente

— Nosotros iremos a cenar, así que los dejamos solos — El mayor no pudo contener la sonrisa maliciosa que escapó de sus labios al decir lo último.

— Otra bromita y no dejo que Kiki duerma en tu casa hoy — Choi le miró riéndose y Kiki infló sus mejillas haciendo puchero.

— Ya me dijiste que sí, así que olvídalo — Le sacó la lengua y tomando la mano de DooJoon intentó salir de allí pero chocó contra una chica bastante más baja que él. — ¡Lo siento mucho! — La sostuvo del brazo sorprendido y avergonzado, la chica llevaba una gorra de hilo negra cubriendo su cabello y encima una chaqueta de cuero, cuando chocaron su capucha se cayó dejando ver un brillante cabello cobrizo rizado.

— No te preocupes pequeño, no pasó nada — La chica le sonrío afable volviendo a encapucharse a causa del frío.

— ¡Lizzie, Taeyangg está en mi oficina viendo unos papeles! — YiJong se soltó del moreno y avanzó hasta la chica sonriéndole y besando su mejilla.

— Gracias Yi, iré a buscarlo allí entonces, tengo ensayo a las seis así que podemos comer juntos — Le comentó al chica con una dulce sonrisa

— Me debes las entradas a la primera función — Yi la dejó marcharse y los otros tres le miraban curiosos. — Es una vieja amiga, trabajamos juntos cuando salí de la escuela, ahora es actriz y la nueva novia de Tae — Comentó riendo.

— ¡Genial! — Kiki tomó la mano de DooJoon nuevamente — Ahora sí nos vamos, adiós — Se despidió de ambos y se marchó con su novio.

— Así que nueva novia… — Choi se acercó abrazando al policía por la espalda sonriendo

— Sí, Tae se lo merece, después de todo lo dejé por ti, deberías hacer mérito — Comentó el castaño riendo y besándole en la posición que estaban.

— Bueno acabo de lavar mi auto y este te está llamando hace días, ¿Eso es hacer mérito? — Sonrío juguetón guiándolo al vehículo mientras ambos reían.

.

.

Yoseob miró por enésima vez por la ventana del auto confundido.

— ¿Junnie, donde vamos? — Preguntó moviéndose en el asiento delantero.

— No seas impaciente, llegaremos en poco rato — El rapero sonrío y en un cruce de tren, ya que iban en la carretera le besó con suavidad.

— Pero dime, sabes que odio quedarme con la duda — Comentó el chico quien había recuperado el tono rubio de su cabello en esos tres meses, estiró su mano tomando la del rapero y le miró con ojitos de cachorro.

— Es una sorpresa — Le guiñó el ojo y río

— Malo… — Murmuró recargando su espalda correctamente en el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos, el rapero sonrío y le tomó la mano haciendo algo de fuerza y besó el dorso de esta.

— ¿Me amas? — Susurró ganándose una mirada sorprendida del menor

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas Junnie? ¿Dónde vamos? — Preguntó un poco asustado apretando la mano del rapero suavemente.

— No te haré daño, sólo respóndeme ¿Me amas? — Le miró orillándose y deteniéndose, el rubio se quitó el cinturón y se arrodilló en el asiento frente a él.

— Claro que te amo, ¿Estaría aquí si no? Si no te amara le habría pedido a DooJoon que me alejara de tu lado, pero no, no puedo estar lejos de ti, quiero estar contigo no importa como sea — Le miró serio y se acercó besándole, el rapero sonrío y le abrazó sentándolo en sus piernas

— Gracias, gracias por decirme lo que esperaba oír, yo también te amo y no volveré a hacerte daño, al contrario, sólo quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, quiero borrar el año tortuoso que te hice vivir — Susurró sobre su cabello.

— ¿Tortuoso? Babo, fue en ese año que me enamoré de ti — Sonrío mirándole a los ojos y el rapero tomó su boca en un dulce beso el cual fue subiendo de intensidad, se había prometido a si mismo no tener sexo dentro de su automóvil, pero no sobre él. Sonrío malicioso y cargó al menor saliendo del vehículo a la desierta carretera y lo sentó sobre el capó sintiendo como este enredaba sus piernas en su cadera aunque un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, volvió a tomar su boca escuchando el zumbido de un vehículo al pasar a mas de doscientos kilómetros por hora y Yoseob se separó jadeante — Junnie… — Le miró sonrojado y suplicante.

— Nadie verá, lo prometo — Susurró en su boca y bajó a besar su cuello sabiendo que así lo convencería más rápido, el menor soltó un gemidito quedo en su oreja estremeciéndose de placer, Jun siguió encargándose de su cuello fino y pálido metiendo sus manos por dentro de su camiseta negra tocando su espalda, el menor buscó sus labios besándole y dejó que le recostara en el capó quedando con sus piernas algo suspendidas en el aire, el rapero se encargó de lamer, chupar y saborear sus pezones al tiempo que le tocaba por encima del pantalón subiendo a desabrocharlos

— ¡Jun! — El menor gimió extasiado arqueando su espalda — Jun estamos en la calle — Susurró aún algo reacio aunque no hacía nada por detenerlo.

— No han pasado autos, además no te desnudaré, lo prometo — Sonrío juguetón y bajó sus pantalones junto con sus boxers sólo hasta la mitad del muslo mirándole sonriendo — Hermoso, no importa cuantas veces te miré, nunca dejaré de pensar que eres extraordinario — Le besó con pasión jugando con su lengua pegándose a él y refregándose contra él lento y tortuoso.

— Por favor — El menor jadeó contra su boca, era adorablemente irresistible, se desabrochó su pantalón refregándose contra su piel desnuda y una maligna idea cruzó su cabeza, se separó un poco y pasando sus manos por debajo del cuerpo del menor lo volteó dejándolo a gatas sobre el capó. — ¡Jun! — Yoseob quedó frente a su reflejo nítido en el parabrisas y se sonrojó en sobremanera al ver toda la escena que estaban montando.

— Te gusta lo que ves — No fue una pregunta, el mayor sonrío besándole y levantó su torso envolviendo con su mano el sexo del rubio acariciándolo y obligándole a verse en el reflejo, el rubio gimió muy sonrojado y escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor jadeando descontrolado moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente, no pudo soportarlo más, el mayor entró en él lentamente disfrutando de lo cálido y como le apretaba, repartió besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y empezó a moverse de manera rápida y certera contra él sintiendo como el menor se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos, oyó como pasaban varios vehículos seguidos por la carretera y soltó una risa traviesa recostándose sobre su espalda dejándolo sobre el capó para que no pudieran ver bien que estaban haciendo, los movimientos se volvieron tortuosos luego de unos minutos, la temperatura de ambos aumentaba, Jun subió una de las piernas del rubio, acariciando su muslo de paso, sobre el auto que a causa del su pantalón quedaba más tenso y apretado, las embestidas se volvieron duras y necesitadas al tiempo que con la otra mano le masturbaba sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, ya consumado el acto ambos cayeron cansados y jadeantes sobre la pintura roja.

Jun le besó la mejilla vistiéndole y vistiéndose el mismo metiéndolo al auto nuevamente notando que caía dormido a los minutos, al menos se ahorraba las incesantes preguntas del menor, sonrío satisfecho manejando en absoluto silencio.

.

.

— Dormilón, despierta — Junnie le meció suavemente y el rubio abrió sus ojos adormilado, recibió un beso suave y sonrío mirándole.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó al ver el estacionamiento oscuro.

— Ya te dije que es sorpresa — El rapero le sonrío y besó su mejilla cargándole como si fuese un bebé — Pero primero vamos a tomar una ducha y comer un poco — Caminó con el al ascensor en silencio aunque un silencio cómodo, llegaron al piso quince y entraron a una lujosa habitación, había algo en aquel paisaje que mostraba el amplio ventanal que le parecía familiar, pero Jun siguió caminando directo al baño llenando la tina con agua tibia y le desnudó.

Varias horas más tarde, ambos se hallaban camino al famoso lugar sorpresa, el rubio llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una musculosa blanca y un chaleco sin mangas color azul, el rapero en cambio sólo vestía unos jeans claros con una musculosa negra. Llegaron a una casa color crema, el rubio no pudo comprobar más que esa información porque el rapero le volvió a besar y se bajó abriéndole la puerta para ofrecerle que se bajara, le miró confundido, su corazón latía rápido y sus manos sudaban como si supiera lo que pasaría después, el rapero le hizo caminar de espaldas y en un momento indicado le giró, frente a él estaba una pareja, su cabello teñido por las canas y sus rostros marcados por un año de dolor, los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerlos y soltó un sollozo al ver al joven detrás de ellos.

— Mamá, papá, Dongie — Susurró antes de correr a abrazarles sollozando, Jun se recargó en la reja de madera que tantas veces brincó para ver al rubio y sonrío tristemente al verle tan feliz, se alegraba por el rubio, adoraba verle sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese era un adiós, quizás un adiós para siempre. El rubio se dejó mimar por sus padres y su mejor amigo feliz de verles de nuevo… Todo pasó muy rápido, DongWoon notó el movimiento del mayor a su bolsillo y confundiéndolo con una agresión sacó una pistola negra y brillante apuntándole.

— Tú eres el culpable de todo esto, no me interesa que lo hayas traído de vuelta sigues siendo un maldito enfermo — Se veía serio, frío y letal, el rubio gritó intentando hacerle entrar en razón, su padre le sostuvo con fuerza mientras Yoseob gritaba y lloraba para que se detuviera, el rostro de Junnie era tranquilo, casi como si lo estuviese esperando, el sonido del disparo resonó en el tranquilo vecindario, el rostro del rapero se manchó con gotitas de sangre al igual que su camisa, le extrañó no sentir dolor, ¿Quizás había sido justicia divina?, los gritos de los padres de Yoseob le alertaron de lo que realmente había sucedido, sostuvo el cuerpo débil del rubio con el propio, la sangre que lo bañaba era la del pequeño, se había soltado a tiempo y se había interpuesto entre la bala y él, sintió que todo su cuerpo perdía su fuerza, cayó de rodillas aún sosteniendo el cuerpo del menor sintió lagrimas calientes correr por sus ojos y tocó su mejilla.

— ¿Pequeño? — Le llamó titubeante, el rubio jadeó agonizando — Pequeño no me dejes, no me abandones tu también por favor — Susurró acariciando su rostro

— Junnie… — Llamó el menor casi sin voz, a su alrededor no existía nada más, sólo el rapero, le miró también llorando, ¿Quién iba a cuidarlo ahora? No quería morir, le tenía miedo, tenía miedo de dejar a Jun solo, levantó su mano llena de sangre y la apoyó en la mejilla del mayor — Lo siento… — Susurró apenas moviendo sus labios, la sirena de la ambulancia sonaba lejana, los padres de Yoseob cayeron al suelo de rodillas llorando, DongWoon estaba en shock por lo que había hecho.

— No, no Yoseob no me pidas perdón. Tu no has hecho nada malo — El rapero tomó esa mano pequeña y la besó embarrándose aún más de sangre que iba aguándose con sus lágrimas — Perdóname tu a mí, sólo quería verte sonreír, que vieras a tus padres y verte sonreír de nuevo — Le confesó destrozado

— Junnie, es lo mejor que has hecho por mí — El rubio le miró sonriendo suave — Te amo, no lo olvides nunca — El rapero sollozó algo alto.

— No me hables como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo, te vas a poner bien ¿Si? Iremos al hospital y ellos sabrán que hacer — Susurró sintiendo que era separado del menor por un paramédico.

.

.

DooJoon llevó a Kiki a cenar a un local de comida rápida, sabía cuanto adoraba comer tonterías así que quiso hacerle feliz, luego de una rica hamburguesa, soda y papas fritas caminaron por una plaza infantil en ese entonces deshabitada, el menor se movía feliz mirándole.

— Hoy la pasé muy bien, ¿Mañana podemos desayunar panqueques? — Kiki caminaba dando saltitos como si fuera un niño pequeño el moreno asintió a sus caprichos sonriendo y besó su frente entonces notó algo extraño, frente a ellos y bloqueando el camino por donde debían pasar habían unos chicos quienes al ver al moreno sacaron a la vista unas varillas de metal y diferentes armas punzantes, el número no superaba los cinco, el mayor escondió a Kiki detrás de su espalda suspirando — ¿Qué sucede? —

— Miren, pero si es el policía corrupto — Los cinco chicos iban teñidos de rubio platinado, vestían chaquetas azules con muchos adornos, casi como si fuese un uniforme, el único que tenía el cabello rizado avanzó hasta ambos morenos jugando con la varilla en sus manos.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Doodie los conocía, eran una banda pequeña de narcotraficantes, la había desbaratado fácilmente, sólo fue cosa de seducir al chico rubio frente a él, sólo eran niños faltos de atención.

— Nuestro dinero y venganza obviamente — Otro chico avanzó, el moreno lo reconoció como uno de los mayores así que apretó más a Kiki a su espalda buscando protegerle.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? Por el dinero no se preocupen lo tengo, la venganza… Es sólo para mí no metan a terceros en esto — Miró al menor de todos quien había sido su amante por un corto tiempo, sabía que eran peligrosos, pero debía hacer lo imposible para que no le hicieran daño a Kiki.

— Perdóname por no tener tanto tiempo para ti — El crespo rubio avanzó hasta él y miró al niño detrás de él — ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu nuevo descargo sexual? — Se río y estiró su mano hacia él, eran casi de la misma altura con Kiki quien se escondió más en la espalda del mayor asustado.

— Por favor — DooJoon miró al chico quien alzó la varilla dándole un golpe en el pecho que lo separó de Kiki

— Mira niño, a este idiota lo vamos a moler a palos, si no quieres que te lleguen unos cuantos a ti, será mejor que empieces a correr ¿Oìste? — El rubio se le acercó peligrosamente, Kiki se estremeció pero se mantuvo en su lugar

— No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a DooJoon — Le dijo frente a frente, después de todo tenían casi la misma edad así que no le atemorizaba, pero al rubio no le agradó su respuesta ya que lo golpeó con la varilla en el costado botándolo al suelo y toda la pandilla comenzó a golpear al mayor quien incapaz de quedarse quieto al ver que golpeaba a Kiki intentó defenderse, el moreno menor se puso en pie quejándose suavemente y se lanzó sobre el rubio golpeándole en el rostro.

— Pelea como hombre, estúpido cobarde — Le habló con ira forcejeando con él, después de todo no era tan débil como se veía, Jun le había enseñado muy bien a defenderse, el rubio le golpeó de nuevo con la barra de metal esta vez acertando en su cabeza y logrando que cayese al suelo mareado-

—¡Kiki! — DooJoon le quitó la barra de metal a uno y avanzó hasta el rubio crespo lanzándole un golpe en el rostro abriéndole una herida desde la oreja hasta la comisura de la boca. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarlo! — Le gritó recibiendo un golpe por la espalda soltando un grito de dolor, Kiki intentó pararse aunque estaba mareado.

— ¡Doodie cuidado! — Gritó al ver que se venía un segundo golpe, el policía giró en el suelo y tomó la mano del menor echándose a correr llevándolo casi a rastras, le siguieron entre gritos e insultos, pero DooJoon estaba demasiado pendiente de llegar al otro lado de la calle donde había una comisaría como para oír bien lo que decían, entonces Kiki tropezó al intentar seguir su ritmo, ambos rodaron por el suelo llenándose de rasguños y tierra, uno de los chicos que pasaba los dieciocho años lo sometió en el suelo con la varilla en su estómago, mientras que los demás le rodeaban obligándole a ver como golpeaba a su pequeño con ira, lo pateaba, enterraba la varilla en su estómago un poco más ahogándole.

— ¡Kiki! ¡Basta déjenlo! — Gritó golpeándolos a todos maldiciendo el no haber llevado su arma de servicio con él, los sometió a todos en el suelo dejándoles desarmados y sin aliento, pero entonces el chico le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y le lanzó un golpe con la barra de metal en la sien, la mano que forcejeaba con la barra cayó lacia a tierra y un borbotón de sangre cayó desde el lugar del impacto

— ¡Imbécil lo mataste! — Gritó el rubio crespo poniéndose en pie shockeado y se largó a correr con todos detrás, DooJoon pudo haberlos detenido pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse desde donde estaba

— ¿Kiki? — Le llamó apenas en un hilo de voz por el terror de perderlo — ¡Kiki! — Gritó desesperado cayendo de rodillas escuchando los pasos apresurados de los policías que vieron a la banda salir corriendo del lugar.

.

.

— Lo siento mucho señores, el disparo perforó uno de sus pulmones, se llenó de sangre y ya es tarde para drenarlo, hicimos lo que pudimos pero el Joven Yang Yoseob falleció en pabellón, lo siento mucho — El hombre vestido de bata verde se despidió de ellos, Jun escuchó eso y todo su mundo se derrumbó, dio un grito frustrado y botó una mesilla con revistas que había allí pateándola, le intentaron detener pero se zafó de los guardias caminando hasta DongWoon a quien le lanzó un puñetazo sintiendo el crujido de su nariz al romperse y dejándolo en el suelo, salió rápido de allí, manejar fue una proeza para él, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas lo cual lo hacía perder el control cada cinco minutos, entonces recibió el mensaje de DooJoon

"_Estoy en el hospital, Kikwang no está bien D."_

No supo cómo pero manejó tranquilo las tres horas que separaban cada ciudad, aún seguía bañado en sangre pero aún así llegó junto al moreno quien al verle bañado en sangre jadeó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dó-nde es-ta Yoseob? — Preguntó asustado, el rapero negó, no quería pensar en lo sucedido con el rubio, recién entonces pudo notar el estado del moreno, tomó fuerzas para hablar sin romper en llanto de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo? — Preguntó apenas

— Nos atacaron una banda de narcotraficantes, el doctor me dijo que están operando a Kiki, le dieron en la sien — Murmuró incómodo, el rapero se giró al ver que salía el doctor y corrió donde él.

— Mi hermano, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó? — Preguntó histérico, el doctor suspiró.

— El joven Kikwang no soportó la operación, el golpe le dejó un TEC CERRADO, su cerebro colapsó, hicimos lo que pudimos pero no fue suficiente, lo siento — Jun negó, no le podían dar la misma noticia el mismo día, alzó al doctor de las solapas de la bata

— ¡No me diga lo siento! ¡A usted no le importa que mi hermano esté muerto! ¡No le importa que mi novio también lo esté! ¡Usted no conoció a ninguno de los dos! — Le gritó furioso, el moreno intentó separarle, con un poco más de sensatez que el otro, pero Jun no podía calmarse incluso intentó quitárselo de encima

— ¡Junnie él no tiene la culpa! — Gritó el moreno sacándolo por fin de encima del doctor quien se veía comprensivo.

— ¡Suéltame! — Le gritó molesto y salió de allí

.

.

Jun abrió la puerta metálica de un golpe, su corazón latía acelerado a causa de la pastilla azul que había adquirido por una buena cantidad de dinero, tiró la vacía lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano, le habían recomendado no beber pero simplemente no le interesaba, llegó a la orilla de la terraza donde se encontraba, diez pisos lo separaban del suelo, sonrío tristemente, pensando un momento en Kikwang, cuando le anunciaron que tendría un hermano, su felicidad la primera vez que escuchó la palabra "Hermano mayor", como lo cubrió con su cuerpo y se prometió protegerlo luego de ver como el avión de sus padres estallaba en llamas, como intentó defenderlo de HyunHee, las noches en vela viéndole dormir cuando enfermaba, una lágrima abandonó su ojo al tiempo que sentía que alguien le tomaba la mano, se giró y ahí estaba su adorado hermanito, no se veía demacrado o triste, al contrario, le miraba dulcemente incluso su agarre era dulce, sonrío viéndole y susurró un te amo, y esa palabra le hizo recordar al rubio, porque esa había sido su último dicho, suspiró sintiendo un dolor enorme en su pecho, soltó un sollozo ahogado recordando sus besos, sus abrazos, las noches durmiendo en sus brazos, y más que nada recordaba su sonrisa, nuevamente alguien tomó su mano, era el pequeño rubio quien también le sonreía, le dedicó un segundo te amo sintiendo como este metía la mano a su bolsillo, le siguió el movimiento, sabia lo que encontraría allí, la pistola gris soltó un leve destello al posarse en su sien, agarró con fuerza la mano de ambos sintiendo los dedos del rubio entre los dedos que no sostenían el gatillo, junto a aplicar la fuerza necesaria dio el paso definitivo que lo llevaría a una vida completa junto a las dos personas que había amado en su vida.

.

.

_**Tres meses después…**_

DooJoon dejó de lado el informe que había estado revisando hasta las tres de la mañana, bebió un poco de café y suspiró mirando la fotografía en su escritorio, tocó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro dulce de Kiki, se había cerrado en su trabajo, luego de saber que Jun se había suicidado le había envidiado tanto su fuerza de voluntad, estaba drogado, bebido, se había dado un tiro y había caído de diez pisos de alto, nunca se supo que fue lo que lo mató exactamente. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo una frías manos en su cuello masajeándole con ternura, no se podía dormir, no había dormido en tres meses porque siempre despertaba atormentado por pesadillas que incluían al pequeño moreno, sintió un beso en su cuello y echó su mano hacia atrás extrañamente tranquilo.

— Kiki, estoy trabajando — Murmuró y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, abrió sus ojos de golpe notando que realmente no había nadie, pero sí, la silla color café que siempre permanecía al otro lado del escritorio se encontraba a su lado como si alguien le hubiese estado cuidando, en un segundo esta avanzó arrastrándose hasta su lugar habitual como si nada hubiese pasado, el moreno lanzó un jadeó asustado.

— Mierda —´

**FIN**

+ Asdsadasds perdonen la demora pero cambié todo a última hora porque esta idea cruzó su mente B: espero les haya gustado. Las amo c:


End file.
